Quiero tenerte Sasuhina Sasuke, esa pelirosa y yo hinata
by Rox Hzx Nee
Summary: "me gustas" "dejame aclarar mis sentimientos" "hinata!... losiento" "no puedo creer que mi mejor amiga besara al chico que siempre ame" losiento sin ideas para el summary... leeanlo haber que les parece xD
1. Ese dolor de corazon'

**Hola! Bueno este es mi primer fanfic :D y espero que les guste tanto como a mi n.n jeje es de Sasuhina(: Pero les daré un giro diferente en torno a mi mente rara y algo sádica, bueno no sádica xD exagere un poquito en eso jeje bueno ya me callo y los dejo leer. Ah actualizare cada semana para que no dejarlos con dudas, yo creo que tal vez diario ;) Eso sigan reviews actualizare muchísimo más rápido se aceptan quejas y sugerencias: DDD ~ Yuuki Nee**

**Chachachan al fic!**

Capitulo 1

"Ese dolor de corazón malinterpretado"

Era una mañana normal en un día estudiantil de Konoha, el sol estaba fuerte y los jóvenes estudiantes vagaban por los patios durante el receso. Se escuchaba una charla en la que una chica muy energética manoteaba.

-Eso es mentira! Yo jamás dije que esta basura me cayera bien!-decía mirando furtivamente al tipo que estaba sentado en la mesa del comedor.

-A quien llamas basura?!- Uh ahora sí que había molestado a Sasuke, el era el chico más guapo de  
Konoha, todas las chicas morían por él, pues era alto, blanco y sus hermosos ojos negros hacían ver su cabello bien peinado a su estilo demasiado apuesto. Definitivamente este tipo era muy acosado, por lo que él había perdido el interés completo en las mujeres y si quería divertirse solo bastaba voltear a sus lados y elegir a cualquier chica para ser su acompañante.

-A ti!- decía una tipa de cabello rosado mientras apuntaba a Sasuke algo despreocupada, pero a la vez nerviosa, le fascinaba molestar a Sasuke, pues era la única manera de poder hablar con él sin demostrarle sus sentimientos, jaa! Si ella también era de la bola.

-Maldita cabello de chicle!- Ahora se había levantado de la mesa soltando un puño contra esta.

-Cállate Mugroso!- contestaba con un puchero.

-Etto… creo que no debería...n pe...lear- decía una hermosa chica timida que también estaba sentada ahí, con larga cabellera negro-azulada.

-Uh Hina, mejor ni le muevas que estos van para largo, ya ves que a Sakura le gusta- no termino de hablar al ser golpeada por esa pelirosa.

-Cállate Naruto! Eso no es cierto!- sacaba flamas por la boca mientras miraba con ojos de vas a morir a Naruto.

-A Sakura-sempai le gusta Sas...uke?- Apenas pronunciaba la dulce chica timida.

-Si!- suspiraba tranquilamente –A ella le gusto por eso me molesta mucho- contestaba Sasuke al ser golpeado por esa pelirosa endemoniada.

-Que dices pedazo de animal- gritaba escandalizando toda la sala, mientras todos miraban y murmuraban ahora a altas voces que ese par estaba de novios. En eso desaparece la timida chica que los acompañaba.

-Deja de mentir y ustedes cállense- tenía que pararlo estaba demasiado sonrojada como para permitir que su amiga Hinata lo notara, en eso vuelve a golpearlo contra la pared.

-Y Hinata?- Pregunta un distraído Naruto.

-Estaba aquí, nose desapareció- volteaba a su asiento ausente el pelinegro.

-Es todo tu culpa, debo buscarla!- mencionaba con un tono de preocupación Sakura en busca de su acompañante. Debo encontrarla, se decía Sakura saliendo por los pasillos volteando a todos lados en su búsqueda.

En la casa de los Hyuuga

-Volví- decía Hinata algo apartada del entorno, no sabía porque pero el ver a su amiga tan apegada con ese chico le dolía mucho, no es que ella no confiara en que su amiga iba a ayudarla pero ese dolor derrepente aparecía, toco su pecho y pensó que quizá se debía a un malestar físico, por lo que fue con su madre en busca de un relajante muscular, no vayan a ser problemas cardiacos se decía inocentemente.

-Que haces pequeña?- su madre se acercaba a donde su hija hurgaba los medicamentos.

-Solo necesito controlarme el ritmo cardiaco últimamente está muy alterado y cuando me encuentro en una circunstancia se lenta que creo que moriré en ese instante- tocaba su pecho como si le doliera en ese mismo momento.

Su madre la miraba un poco sorprendida de lo que le decía su hija – Te preocupa algo?-

-No… madre estoy bien, las materias las llevo bien es…solo… nada- esto lo decía un poco fundida su voz.

-Algún chico que te incomode?- mencionaba su madre un poco sonrojada a la idea de que su hija tuviese novio

-AH?!- los colores se le subían a l rostro no podía evitar pensar en Sasuke el si que la tenía sin pensamiento en tierra todo el día, no era de las de la bola, no era diferente, ella desde la escuela primaria había sentido eso por él, y aumento más cuando se quedo huérfano.

-Daijobu desu- sonreía su madre tiernamente – solo deja que tus sentimientos lo alcancen no temas decirlos, eres igual de especial-.

-Hai- se limito a contestar mientras escondía sus sollozos en su fleco.

Su madre se retiro de la cocina. Ella solo se quedo pensando.

**Sasuke, quisiera poder tener la valentía necesaria para decirte lo mucho que te quiero, se que ni siquiera me ves de esa manera, pero duele, amarte así… duele tanto que envenena.**

Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, ella lo amaba desde su infancia, incluso ella sabía a la perfección de su pasado, pues su padre era de los más pegados a su familia, como ambos trabajaban juntos en la empresa se conocían bien, pero por desgracia Hina era muy enfermiza y casi no salía de casa, generalmente le daba fiebre y su cuerpo se inmovilizaba por meses. Pero eso ya había pasado ella estaba mejor ahora y era lo que importaba.

En eso sonó su móvil. Lo saco de su bolsita y contesto, era Sakura.

-Nani sempai?- decía Hina procurando mejorar el aspecto de su voz, pero Sakura la conocía bien y sabía que quizás había estado llorando nuevamente.

-Etto… porque te fuiste?- decía preocupada Sakura ignorando sus propias conclusiones

-Me sentí mal- de pronto recordó lo que madre le había dicho y procuro ser sincera con Sakura diciéndole francamente la razón –me dolió el corazón- decía esperando la respuesta de su amiga.

-Otra vez? Ya fuiste al doctor?- enserio se había preocupado Sakura por lo que ella había dicho.

-Ah?- lo malinterpreto, pensó que quizá sería mejor dejarlo así –Si ya fui, estoy mejor-

-Ok- soltó un suspiro de alivio – oye tengo un plan, por favor hazme caso o si no nunca estarás enserio con Sasuke- había dicho todo tan rápido confundiéndose ella misma sin saber que era lo que había dicho.

-Qué?!- no podía creer que ella enserio tenía un plan. Escucho lo que su amiga pelirosa le decía atentamente sin dejar de soltar suspiros y sonrojos a todas sus palabras.

-Mañana de acuerdo? bye-bye- se despidió sin esperar respuesta sabía que lo había hecho tenía que juntar a esos dos, sabía que le dolía pero su amiga era primero que ella, así que solo se quedo mirando al techo.

Al día siguiente, en la habitación de Hinata. Se había despertado mucho antes por lo que decidió alistarse pronto. Puso el reproductor sonando we are Young (8) a todo volumen. El uniforme bien portado dejando para el final el peinado, si que estaba nerviosa nunca antes pensó en esto, pero debía verse bonita para ese chico. Seco su largo cabello, recogiendo en media coleta de lado haciendo con la coleta una cebollita para darle un aspecto diferente, dejando dos mechones libres de lado de su fleco. Puso un ligero brillo en sus labios. Listo, era hora del almuerzo.

Llegando a la escuela su amiga pelirosa la esperaba, y cuando la vio se sorprendieron ambas de sus respectivos aspectos. Hinata lucía como una verdadera adolescente, era hermosa y verle así peinada la hacía destacarse, ella no era la clase de niña que mostraba su rostro a cualquiera y no era vanidad si no vergüenza, no se consideraba nada bella por lo que era demasiado introvertida.

Al contrario de Hinata, Sakura se veía mal, como si hubiese llorado la noche anterior, pero esta solo sonrió diciendo -estuve jugando con mi hermanito videojuegos hasta muy tarde y me he sacado ojeras horribles, no te preocupes-.

-Ok, estoy lista, quiero hacerlo- recordaba las palabras de su madre, ella quería que sus sentimientos realmente alcanzaran a su amado.

-Está bien, ya llego le mande un inbox diciéndole que fuera a la azotea, ya esta allá-

-Hai- contesto mientras corría en dirección a la azotea. Las manos le sudaban, pero ya se había decidido y no podía continuar guardándose estos sentimientos. Llegó a la azotea empujando la puerta, dejando escapar un fuerte sonido que sobresalto al chico.

-Hinata!, me has espantado- decía el pelinegro mientras tocaba su cabeza.

-S…sa….s…su…ke- él la observaba fijamente, la veía nerviosa así que prefirió no interrumpir, igual Sakura llegaría en cualquier instante se decía.

-dime- contesto tratando de sacarle las palabras.

-S…u…k…i…..su….su…. su- se tira al suelo un tanto mareada, Sasuke corre hacía ella preocupado por su reacción repentina, la toma entre sus brazos y descubre su frente mirándola cercanamente.

-Que te ocurre?- apenas si dice al notar su cercanía.

-Llegué a mi límite! No pude, lo siento- sonrojada suelta lagrimas por su rostro.

-de que hablas?- dice Sasuke algo intrigado por su reacción

-Gomen, demo… Sasuke – toma valor recordando nuevamente a su madre – Suki da yo- diciendo esto, suelta el último aliento desmayándose completamente.

-Hinata! Reacciona!- grita descubriendo su rostro humedecido tratando de hacerla reaccionar.

**Fin del capi :D espero que les haya gustado mis amigos, dejen sus comentarios y yo les contesto :) si les gusto sigan leyendo por lo que dejare el otro capítulo hoy mismo como obsequio n.n**

**Chachachan! Al fin~**

Capitulo 2

"Ese chico tan apuesto y mentiroso"

-Hinata, por favor despierta!- echaba aire a su rostro procurándola hacer reaccionar. En eso abre sus ojos aperlados delicadamente.

-Sasuke- apenas si pronuncia, pues el aire le faltaba.

-Estas bien?- hablaba un preocupado Sasuke.

-Si, lo siento, generalmente colapso si me sonrojo demasiado, gomen ne- hacía un pequeño puchero mientras Sasuke la soltaba, pues ya era necesario retirarse, no fuera a ser que otra vez se fuera a desmayar por solo tenerla a escasos centímetros.

-Dime… hablabas en serio?- definitivamente ese chico era un baka. (Yuuki: Jamás le pregunten eso a una chica después de difícilmente confesar sus sentimientos xP )

-Hai- una decida Hinata asentía un poco sonrojada – entiendo uchiha-san si no deseas corresponder a mis sentimientos, demo… - su vista era escondida en su fleco, no quería llorar al pensar que la rechazaría, pero sinceramente esa parte no la había pensado ella pensaba que después de decirlo la llevaría en su caballo a su castillo a la wonderland. Salió de sus pensamientos esperando su respuesta.

-Yo… nose… Hinata necesito pensarlo, tú me gustas pero nose si debería hacerte mi novia- Hinata levanto su mirada muy sorprendida de su respuesta, **a que se refería? Ella acaso no era buena para él? **

Sasuke reaccionó y vio lo mal que se habían escuchado sus palabras por lo que siguió.

-no es que haya problema contigo Hinata tu eres hermosa- dijo mirándola, a decir verdad no le había puesto atención, pero ahora que la veía bien, hoy venia muy femenina, se veía linda con ese peinado y no es que no lo fuera sin el, solo que nunca se dejaba ver el rostro, era la clase de niña escurridiza y tímida que no es por ser malo, pero apenas si notabas su existencia.

Se acero a ella y tomo su mentón con una de sus manos ligeramente - no me siento bien conmigo mismo últimamente y quisiera aclarar mis ideas primero, pero enserio me haces feliz al decirme esto- y así delicadamente y de manera sigilosa planto un tierno beso en su mejilla, dejando sin palabras a la tímida Hinata.

-Le gusto? Eso dijo?- no entendía, las cosas habían sido demasiado rápidas como para poder asimilarlas todas al mismo tiempo, **el beso, su ''me gustas''**, no entendía que significaba **ese beso**, **esa cercanía**, su **"no me siento bien conmigo mismo, quisiera aclarar mis ideas … **_**primero**_**?''**

Se fue directo al baño, tenía que mojarse la cara, reaccionar, no podía creer lo que había hecho ni siquiera entendía, no sabía si su respuesta había sido buena, pero opto por creer que si y sonriendo humedeció su blanco rostro. Salió en dirección a su clase y tomo asiento, el no estaba ahí, era bueno por ahora no quería verlo.

Sakura era su amiga desde los 5 años siempre fueron muy unidas, pero Sakura podía sentirse bonita a cada instante y los novios que había tenido no eran feos, algunos desagradables pero en fin Hinata nunca había tomado interés por nadie, fue entonces cuando entro a la escuela primaria del colegio Konoha cuando conoció a Sasuke, iba en su clase, pero él era muy serio siempre siendo molestado por las niñas por lo que solo se limitaba a verlo de lejos, y no es que lo acosara, solo entendía las razones por las cuales era así, quería conocer bien su personalidad para un día decidirse hablarle. Cuando entro a secundaria estuvo en el salón de alado y Sakura iba en el salón de ella, por lo que le confesó que lo quería mucho y ella planeo un día acercársele pero se contuvo pues la primera vez que lo hiso el muy desgraciado le había dicho -que? También te uniste al club de mis acosadoras?- por lo que consoló a su amiga, buscándole nuevos candidatos. Hinata jamás se intereso por nadie más, por mas buenas propuestas que le salieran acababa rechazándolas, no le interesaba nadie más que ese uchiha. Y habían terminado así en preparatoria él en el salón de la pelirosa y Hinata nuevamente en otra clase por su apellido y sus calificaciones. En ese curso Sakura noto la tristeza de su amiga, no era una obsesión si no que en verdad lo amaba por lo que decidió convertirse en amiga de Sasuke para ayudarla, pero termino locamente atraída por él.

Timbraron para salir y Sakura corría como pato en busca de comida, a excepción de que ella no era un pato y sí, ella no quería comida. Sasuke la alcanzo y le lanzo una mirada con coraje y venganza que ella sabía que pasaría.

-Espera Sasuke, ella necesitaba decírtelo y es mi amiga- en eso bajo la mirada buscando refugio.

-Vamos, te invito a comer necesito hablar contigo de esto- Sakura contenta accedió subiendo al coche del uchiha que buscaba salirse de esa, a decir verdad si, había mentido.

Ya en los terrenos de un restaurante un poco discreto y casual bajaron sin formalidades en busca de una mesa. Tomaron asiento y pidieron, acto seguido de obtener su orden.

-Dime Sakura, desde cuando lo sabías?- empezaba la conversación mientras tomaba su refresco.

-Uh!, esa no debería ser la duda, si no que primero dime, ¿Qué le dijiste?- respondía con una ceja levantada de sorpresa e interés.

-Le dije que necesitaba tiempo, que me gustaba pero no estaba bien para una relación- decía soltando su bebida y liberándose de su chaqueta quedando en camisa blanca.

-Te gusta de verdad?- la interesada pelirosa esperaba la respuesta inquieta, sabía que le dolería escuchar un sí, de él pero necesitaba escucharlo.

-No de esa manera, pero deje que lo pensara así, es que ella… nose- decía desviando la mirada.

-Dime idiota, te gusta alguien?- con esperanzas lo observaba, pero dejo la capa de protección para confesar con acciones sus sentimientos valiéndole poco por un instante si él la descubría o no.

-Porque preguntas?- estaba sorprendido no esperaba que ella le preguntara eso si no Hinata hace unas horas después de haberla rechazado.

Hinata había salido de la escuela y como le dijeron que Sakura no estaba, decidió partir a casa sola. Tomo el camino que daba a las tiendas, pues no quería sentirse tan sola por lo que doblando la esquina, vio el restaurante de enfrente y reconoció el cabello de Sakura besando a un tipo.

-¿Qué?! Sakura-sempai tiene novio?, y yo apenas si me confesé hoy jeje, ella sí que es valiente- se decía al acercarse, pues tenía que pasar por ahí.

Sakura apenas si había escuchado la respuesta de Sasuke, y verlo así la atraía mas, se dejo llevar por sus emociones jalando a Sasuke para plantarle un beso. Decepcionada vio que Sasuke no le había respondido el beso, solo la observaba pasmado mientras se alejaba de ella.

Girando el rostro hacia la ventana vio a Hinata –no puede ser!- dijo alarmado, deseando que ella no fuese testigo de ese beso, pues de seguro lo malinterpretaría.

-Sa…suke? … y Sakura?- pronunciaba entrecortadamente por la sorpresa.

Ya había reaccionado Sakura por lo que había hecho volteando a ver y escuchar lo que el pelinegro decía.

-HINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Gritaba mientras esta corría echa un mar de lagrimas.

Llegando a la estación de trenes agitada por el ejercicio limpio sus lagrimas que parecía imposible calmar.

-Sasuke…-

**Se que fue menos pero necesitaban quedarse en suspenso ñaka ñaka xD discúlpenme jajajaja, bueno hasta aquí les dejo por hoy léanme y actualizo prontísimo :D**

**¿Qué pasara? Solo yopi see, jajjaja se aceptan consejos y si quieren podría aceptar propuestas y miembros nuevos, este trabajo puede ser de todos, siempre en equipo es mejor no?(:**

**Bye bye ^^**

**Yuuki-nee **


	2. En otros momentos'

**Holaa! bueno gracias por los reviews :D me da gusto saber que me apoyan n.n con este fic jejejejeje,bueno ya ecallo mejor vamonos al fic **

**chachachachaaaa"!...**

**Capitulo 3**

**''En otros momentos''**

No podía creer que ese pelinegro y su mejor amiga se hubiesen besado, imposible ella había prometido ayudarla con su amor. Pero...no se veía forzada, al contrario parecía haber disfrutado eso, ademas de que no la había esperado, pero también sasuke, el no había dicho acaso que ella le gustaba y que no quería anda con nadie sin antes arreglar su situación ''mental?'', no comprendía nada, el corazón le dolía y muco, pero no queria llorar, lo primero debía llegar a casa no quería ser vista así.

Corrio a casa, y pronto se encerró en su habitación, esperaba que comprendieran y no la molestaran, el apetito no estaba y solo su cama podía recibirla, se acostó y las lagrimas por mas que no quisiera salían.

-Que demonios!?... no puede se y no ella, todavía si hubiese sido alguien mas, no se otras circunstancias, en otros momentos, con diferentes personas, pero justo hoy?,cuando ... cuando- las lagrima nublaban su vista- cuando me confesé - limpio la humedad de su rostro buscando consuelo en sus almohadas.

-Debí verme tan... estúpida!- las cejas se arqueaban, no podía sentirse así eso era una vil traición y no podía permanecer tan débil.

-No! esto no es justo! yo lo amaba, y a ella se lo confié, porque ella? porque nunca puedo ser yo?, que le hice a sakura?, ella bien podía haber muerto sin haber conocido a Sasuk sino fuese por mí- apretaba sus puños ya no solo era tristeza, era dolor, CORAJE increíblemente la invadía y no entendía.

Las cosas giraban en su cabeza, tena mucho dolor, poco a poco las lagrimas escurrían y finalmente quedo profundizada en un sueño. De pronto, vio a Sasuke con Sakura diciendo y riendo de lo tonta que ella era, las risas aumentaban y el silencio se alejaba. Sonó el móvil y sobresalto de la cama al oírlo.

Se levanto de la cama y contesto la llamada, era Sakura, colgó y volvió a la cama. Esta vez volvio a sonar,por lo que decidió ponerlo en silencio, pero... no era ella esta vez, si no Temari, quien tambien era de la bolita de amigos. Contestó el teléfono y evidentemente era ella.

-Hina!, me entere cuanto lo siento estas bien? Hina?... contesta por favor, créeme que no planeo que la perdones... Hina?- sonaba preocupada su amiga la rubia.

-Aquí estoy, perdón estaba dormida- decía tallando sus ojos y ocultando su estado de animo -salimos?, necesito hablar y este no es el medio ni el lugar, pu...puedes?-

-Si, vamos, te veo en Ichiraku si?- contestaba aún con su tono de preocupada.

-Po..porque ahí?- sorprendida por el lugar,ahí siempre iba sakura con naruto y sasuke.

-Es que Shikamaru me pidió ir, por favor si?, mira si ella esta ahí nos vamos vale?- se había sonrojado al decir el nombre de su nuevo novio, esa mañana se le había propuesto el despreocupado, y ella había aceptado y tenían una cita, pero como buena amiga decidió llevar ahí a Hinata.

-Ok, ahí te veo en 20 minutos- se despidió colgando el móvil.

Se fue directo a la ducha y al salir vistió rápidamente, maquillándose las enormes ojeras y lo hinchado de sus ojos, no quería verse mal ante su amiga. Tomo su telefono y partió a ese restaurante de ramen.

Llegando vio el cabello de su amigo Shikamaru, ella aún no llegaba, pero no planeaba esperarla parada, por lo que se aproximo a la mesa del despreocupado, entablando conversación.

-Shikamaru, ...hola- dijo algo tímida

-Hola! Hinata, me dijo Temari que vendrías, estas bien?- **esto sera una molestia pero es la amiga de mi novia y ya que**, pensaba Sikamaru.

-Sabes que no- decía ocultando su mirada en su fleco.

-Ah... perdón, mejor esperemos a que llegue- miaba su reloj de mano, ya estaba retrasada.

-Perdón por la demora mi hermano no me dejaba salir- mencionaba mientras aparecía una hermosa Temari vistiendo casualmente pero muy femenina. Shikamaru no hizo mas que sonrojarse al ver a su nueva novia de tal manera,verla siempre con el uniforme realmente no era igual, no se comparaba.

-Todas las mujeres son iguales- decía el pelinegro sonriendo de lado coquetamente -pero te ves linda-

La rubia no esperaba eso, menos en ese momento, pero lo saludo de beso soniendole directamente y despeinando su cabello -Gracias, tu luces bien también- contestaba dejandose llevar por el momento ignorando la presencia de su amiga, cuando la vio reaccionó.

-Hina, hola- la abrazaba tiernamente -lo siento, ella es tan mala, como pudo?- decia con tono de molestia.

-No lose, pero no quiero llorar, no puedo dejar que vuelvan a humillarme, justo hoy... le dije- miraba tristemente hacia el suelo despues de decir lo último.

-No te dejes, al menos no llores frente a ellos- sobaba su espalda, mientras su novio iba por los folletos para ordenar comida.

-No puedo perdonarla, me duele pero no me dejare aplastar así, yo... yo... quiero olvidarlo todo!- tapaba ahora su rostro completamente con ambas manos.

-Entiendo... no te preocupes, Shikamaru y yo te protegeremos, puedes permanecer con nosotros en los recesos, suficiente ventaja ya es que... -dudo en decirlo -no vayan en la misma clase-.

-Gra...cias Temari, pero porque ambos?- ahora si que la había confundido en ese tema de los dos.

-Veras... el y yo...- sonrojada completamente tartamudeaba sin lograr decirlo.

-Es mi novio!- decía como casi en un suspiro.

-QUE?! desde cuando?- Si que la noticia la alteraba, es que ellos siempre peleaban y nunca había ''amor'', pero bueno del odio al amor hay un paso, pensaba Hinata.

-Si, fue hoy, pero no .. te pude contar, estabas- corto su frase y cambio el tema -Vamos pide algo- tomaba el folleto que su novio extendía y lo paso a su amiga.

-Demo... no quisiera arruinarles mas su noche, mejor me voy- comenzaba a levantarse.

-No! toma asiento, eres su amiga y necesitas de su apoyo- sorprendentemente Shikamaru había dicho eso, dejando a ambas con la mirada fija en el como si este hubiese sido poseído por alguien mas.

-Gracias- decía una alegre Hinata.

Y así comieron, charlaron, bromeando y procurando pasarla bien, cuando hubo acabado la comida, se dispuso Hinata ir a su casa, pues ya era tarde. Se despidió y corrió a su casa.

Una vez en los territorios Hyuuga, volvio a su habitación y se recostó en la cama, no se sentía mal y menos sola, sabía que tenía amigos verdaderos Shikamaru, Temari, Kiba, Shino, Gaara, y claro Ino, no había porque preocuparse, así que tomo la decisión de no ser debil ante esa situación y afrontarla.

Por otro lado en la casa del Uchiha, se veia a ese chico un tanto pensativo en el asunto. Estaba incómodo, pues no le había parecido la idea de ese beso...

Flash back:

-QUE DEMONIOS HACES?!- gritaba sorprendido el pelinegro.

-Yo... yo... gomen, es que no se porque- miraba al vitral como la silueta de su amiga se perdía muy en el fondo de la calle.

-Estas loca?, Hinata estaba ahí, y yo... yo no te quiero- se levantaba un asqueado sasuke.

-Sasuke... no era mi intención- salía corriendo del restaurante muy dolida por su expresión.

Fin del flash black

Se sentía mal por haberle gritado a Sakura, por lo que le llamo por telefono a la pelirosa.

sonaba el telefono en casa de la pelirosa, así que vio el número del uchiha, y sin duda alguna contesto, quizas estaba arrepentido y quería hacerla su novia. Estaba muy en lo cierto, él estaba arrepentido, más no la planeaba hacer su novia, no era para tanto, pensaba el pelinegro.

-Nani?- contestaba levemente la pelirosa.

-Sakura?... lo siento- contestaba el pelinegro con tono sincero.

-Daijobu, gracias- respondía nerviosa esperando ser contestada con un ''se mi novia'' pero el Uchiha solo respondio con un -hai, nos vemos- colgando el móvil.

No podía creer que lo había hecho, deseaba hablar con Hinata para disculparse, pero no estaba arrepentida, desde que lo conoció le agrado pelear con él y era demasiado atractivo. Lloro cubriendo su rostro en su teléfono.

A la mañana siguiente Sasuke fue el primero en llegar, no sentía que debía pedirle disculpas a Hinata igual y el no era el de la culpa, fue Sakura.

Hinata llegó pasando por el salon de Sasuke, es que quedaba a unos cuantos del suyo, esta vez no traía ese hermoso peinado, si no una coleta ata que la hacía entallar mas su cuerpo, -pero que rayos!-decía Sasuke, al verla entrar en dirección cercana a él, pues este estaba afuera de su clase, recargado en la puerta con una digna pose de ver.

-Ohayo- saludaba Sasuke a Hinata buscando un mirada tímida de ella, ya era la costumbre.

Ella solo miro de reojo siguiendo su camino, ignorando sus propias emociones talvez ayer si hubiese sido esa misma circunstancia hubiese actuado diferente, pero hoy no, ya no, era fría, pero es que se habían burlado de ella eso no lo permitiria. Entro a su salón dejando desconcertado al Uchiha.

**Porque me paso de largo, acaso esperaba que le pidiera disculpas?, que no se moría por mí? que no ayer se me confeso? **pensaba el pelinegro mientras tocaba su barbilla.

Sakura llego saludando a Sasukey este solo la ignoro pensando en Hinata, no era común su reacción y menos esa frialdad tan repentina en una niña tan dulce. La pelirosa salió en busca de Hinata, llegando a su objetivo tomo su mano y la quiso llevar a fuera del aula.

-Sueltame!- ordeno Hinatamuy molesta.

-NO! debemos hablar!, esto no puede quedar así- contestaba la autoritaria pelirosa.

-No quiero escucharte! Falsa!- volvia a su salon la ojiperla.

-Escuchame!-esta vez jalaba su coleta siendo observada por todas las clases que las rodeaban.

-Duele!- sobandose la cabeza Hinata, los demas se acercaban abucheando a la pelirosa en defensa de la ojiperla.

-Callense metiches!- decia una furiosa sakura.

-Eres una falsa! TRAIDORA!- gritaba sollozante a hyuuga, no eran lagrimas de tristeza si no de coraje.

Se marchó la Haruno en dirección al Uchiha.

-Debes hablar con ella, a mi no me escucha- estas palabras retumbaban en Sasuke, no es que desde el inicio no le importara era solo que, no valoraba la situación, por lo que planeo ir en su búsqueda al final del colegio.

**Se que no fue lo que esperaban u.u pero las cosas apenas irán tomando ritmo en el proximo capi :D prometo hacerlo mas largo waaa, estoy emocionada me gusta esto, bueno dattebyo hre más largo el otro y sigan dejando reviews, ya saben este fic es de todos ;) bye-bye**

**''Quizas si fuera en otras circunstancias, en otro momento, con diferentes personas''~**

**Los quiere Yuuki'Nee~**


	3. Ese significado'

**Volviii :D y muy felizona agradezco sus reviews y claro claro que los tengo bien tomados en cuenta ;) porque que sería una bella historia sin alguien consentido :3 kyaa! ahora como prometí vengo con muuchas palabras preparadas, (osea un capi largo xD) jeje habrá nuevos personajes, estos que uso no me pertenecen, pero agregare unos de otros animes y otros a mi invención n.n demo... como estoy de vacaciones tendré tiempo, al fin salí del servicio y tendré 2 semanas así que por nada del mundo faltare a mis promesas si tardo más de 3 días en actualizar llamen a la policía, de seguro colapse por tanto chocolate, bueno como prometí...**

**Chuchuchuchuuuuuuun! Al fic~**

Cuando vienen los actos es difícil poder presidir el acto seguido a esto, porque no se trata solo de ti y de mi son cosas más grandes que otros quizás nunca entenderían como hallar la respuesta a cómo arreglar el momento, no lose solo debo pensar y buscarte, mejorar mis malditos hábitos egoístas y despertar. Estúpidos son mis movimientos, si no eres tú quien esta adueñada de ellos, sin valor, sin precaución, definitivamente debo despertar, dime mente mía, dime corazón ¿qué es ella para mí?...

**Capítulo 4**

**''Ese significado''**

Era ya la hora de salida, las clases habían finalizado y necesitaba salir, no sabía que era pero algo lo asfixiaba, le consumía por dentro, era como si su vida dependiera de ello. ¿Porque? no lo sabía pero el hecho de haber sido ignorado por la sonrisa acompañada de un grande sonrojo proveniente de esa chica, el sentir su indiferencia, le dolía. Era como un niño acostumbrado a la rutina diaria de un vaso de leche endulzada con chocolate, y... un día se acaba, ya no hay más. No podía permitirlo siempre esa chica lo observaba, jamás le hablaba pero el hecho de sonreír para él cuando este la llamaba era suficiente.

Sasuke Pov.

**Ah, esto está muy incomodo, no se si debería hablar con esa chica, generalmente me da igual romper los corazones de mis seguidoras, pero bueno al menos le explicare la estupidez de su amiga. **

**Al fin timbraron, será mejor que la busque de una vez, con eso de que es muy escurridiza, no vaya a ser que se me vaya otra vez. Oh! ya la vi, me dirijo hacia ella, pero ella voltea me observa y nuevamente ese gesto -tsk- que molesto, me aproximo, ya casi tengo su brazo pero se corre, y logro escuchar lo que dice -**déjame, no quiero hablar con cobardes mentirosos-** tenía un tono de molestia, y se alejo dejándome callado.**

**-Que demonios!- ella jamás es así, siempre se pone nerviosa y me sonríe, esto será mas difícil.**

****Fin de Sasuke Pov.

La ojiperla se fue corriendo a los baños, tomando el primero tirándose contra la puerta, o podía soportar esa indiferencia, una parte de él quería escuchar la defensa del Uchiha, pero el orgullo no la dejaba por lo que decidió continuar así recordando el beso, solo así la firmeza y esa frialdad podrían florecer.

Iba caminando por la parte central del pasillo en dirección a las afueras del colegio, cuando sintió dos brazos recorrer su espalda.

-Hina-chan!- decía un energético castaño, junto con Shino.

-Shino!, Kiba!- contestaba feliz la ojiperla- ¿qué hacen?-.

-Venimos a invitarte a la celebración del cumpleaños de Gaara, le estamos preparado algo grande en ayuda de todos- hablaba mientras se apartaba de ella -Y será en el Deep- emocionado era interrumpido por su acompañante.

-Vendran de otros colegios y como mi padre es amigo del dueño, nos deja gratis, pues ese día o tienen ocupado- decía Kiba.

-Que es el Deep?- confundida preguntaba la ojiperla.

-Es un antro grande de la ciudad, muchos chicos van ahí, pero será gratis la entrada- respondía el feliz castaño.

-Oh!, demo... cuando es?- interesada en el tema les preguntaba.

-El sábado, dile a los de tu salón, todos conocen a Gaara- finalizaba diciendo Kiba mientras se alejaba jalado por Shino quien tenía prisa por salir, pues su padre recien había llamado pidiendo que se presentaran a la discoteca para ver los detalles de su fiesta.

-Hai, le avisare a los demás- contestaba despidiéndose la ojiperla.

Llegando a casa exhausta la hyuuga fue a tomar un baño, aún le era increíble la acción de su amiga.

-No se porque me siento así, por mas q mis amigos se me acerquen y me muestren sus bellas sonrisas, no logro mejorar mi día, porque... ella era como una...NO... las hermanas no traicionan- decía mientras se sumergía en la tina para finalizar su baño.

Mientras tanto, la pelirosa estaba de camino a casa de Ssuke pues no lo había visto y necesitaba saber que le había dicho la hyuuga. Tocó la puerta y enseguida el pelinegro abrió la puerta y con la misma la cerro groseramente.

-Sasuke...- murmuraba ante el gesto -Necesito hablar contigo!- Ahora gritaba.

-Vete! no tengo interés en volver a ser besado por ti, o si así le dices a eso- sus palabras se estancaban en el aire, provocando los sollozos de la pelirosa.

-Sasuke!, no vengo aquí para eso, lo siento de verdad... yo... jamas volveré a hacerlo, quiero no!, necesito que me escuches no me importa ya mi fin si no el estado de Hinata- esto causó en el pelinegro un movimiento brusco impulsado por la curiosidad al escuchar ese nombre, abriendo la puerta y saliendo de su casa.

-Vamos, aquí no, vayamos a un lugar mas publico- decía en dirección a la calle dejando que la pelirosa siguiera de lejos a este.

-Hai, sasuke- con la vista baja lo seguía, se sentía insegura de esto, no controlaba bien sus emociones, pero su amiga le preocupaba.

Entraron a una cafeteria y el uchiha pronto irrumpió el silencio tomando la iniciativa.

-Que quieres decirme- frívolamente la miraba, era culpa de ella que las cosas se complicaran.

-Yo... nuevamente me disculpo por besa- interrumpida por el uchiha no pudo terminar la frase- Ya dije que no lo digas, ya entendí, pero porque lo hiciste? que no fuiste tú quien incito a Hinata a confesarse?

-Sí, lo hice... por favor, escucha te contare todo...- aún con la mirada oculta ella tomaba valor afrontando la mirada del uchiha para responder-

-Hmph- con los codos apoyados a la mesa entrelazaba sus manos apoyando su rostro.

Suspiraba la pelirosa continuando -Bien... hace tiempo Hinata y yo somos amigas, cuando entramos en secundaria ella me confió que estuvo siempre enamorada de ti- **E-N-A-M-O-R-A-D-A **esas sí eran palabras grandes pensaba el uchiha -desde la primaria y cuando perdiste a tus padres... se enamoro mas de ti, en secundaria intente ayudarla pero cuando te hable la primera vez me contestaste muy grosero por eso lo dejé-

-No lo recuerdo- contesto el frío chico.

-Y fue hasta la preparatoria que decidí hacerme tu amiga y unirlos- lloraba ahora la pelirosa inquietando al uchiha -pero... jamas hablaste de ella, nunca! (Yuuki: Maldita pelirosa! jamas mencionó a hinata incluso este baka se dió cuenta)-

-Lose pero la traía al grupo quise que ella se esforzara pero por tus estúpidas acciones la alejabas, ella es insegura y muy tímida, pero yo luego... - secaba su rostro mojado.

-Te olvidaste de ella no es así?- decía el pelinegro acercandose para ver su reacción, le parecía patética.

-...No lo digas asi!... onegai- miraba de nuevo al suelo.

-Entonces como?! por tu culpa me mira extraño, me cree un mentiroso, no quiero que crea algo que yo no cause- se levanto enfurecido por ahora entender bien los sentimientos de la otra chica, no era como las otras que solo buscaban que él las besara o como él decía ''un acoston'' por lo que sintió que estaba mal, y una grande necesidad de arreglar con ella lo invadía.

-Nunca se fijó en nadie más que en ti, y los chicos la invitaban a salir, pero... ella siempre te espero-

Se levanto el Uchiha muy molesto y salio de la cafetería dejando sola a la pelirosa sin respuestas, sin ser premiada por contar la verdad.

Sakura Pov.

**Me sentí fatal, las palabras de sasuke me hacían un inmenso dolor en el pecho, porque en los 6 meses de conocerlo yo lo quería, detestaba la razón por la cual el no podía corresponderme, se que hinata es mi amiga pero quisiera que ella se enamorara de alguien mas no para estar con el... si no, porque se que sufre mas que yo y se que yo ni siquiera debería estar llorando... pero aún así duele.**

**Me fui a mi casa, pero cuando iba saliendo de la zona centro cambie de ruta, en busca de Hinata.**

**Toque la puerta un buen rato, pero nadie abría, sus padres debieron estar al tanto y su odio hacia mí a de haber nacido. No me rendí, volví a tocar por última vez y abrieron la puerta... era Hinata.**

**-**Hola, por favor quiero que me escuches Hina-**ella me interrumpió** -no me llames así, me llamo Hinata Hyuuga**- la tome por los hombros agitándola un poco.**

**-**Si vas a odiar a alguien no lo odies a él. Yo fui quien lo beso-** lo dije rapidamente. Sentí una mano fuerte contra mi mejilla. **

**-**Entiendo tu reacción Hinata, pero no odies a Sasuke-

-Porque no? es igual de falso que tú-

-El me odia por haberlo besado-

-No mientas, ademas bien claro me dejo que no me quiere- **finalizó cerrandome la puerta. Si que mi vida estaba empeorando, ¿porque me enamoré de Sasuke?, habiendo muchos me odio! solo espero que ella no le tome rencor y piense en lo que le dije.**

****Fin de Sakura Pov.

La ojiperla no podía dormir pensando en su ex-amiga, le dolía verla así si no fuese así de fuerte ya la hubiese perdonado quizá hasta pasado lo de Sasuke. Pero esta vez no podía ceder por lo que ahora tomó la decisión de... olvidar a Sasuke.

En otra habitación ya hacía un pelinegro inquieto por lo ocurrido en el día no podía sacarse de la cabeza a Hinata.

-Desde primaria me ah querido?, como se lo guardo tanto tiempo-decía mientras se volteaba en busca del sueño.

Ese día era la fiesta de Gaara, por lo que la Hyuuga comenzó arreglarse y Temari estaba en su casa pues habían quedado de vestirse ahí. Con un bello vestido simple azul eléctrico un poco arriba de la rodilla, unas zapatillas plateadas y un bello peinado destacando su cuello, unos aretes largos que brillaban y un suave lipstick rojizo. Temari por su lado no se quedaba nada atrás, ella usaba un vestido lila que le entallaba muy bien con un escote decente, unas zapatillas doradas y un perfecto peinado de cabello largo. Ambas amigas salieron en busca de Ino. Esperaban a la rubia afuera de su casa y esta un poco perezosa salía, que tambien lucía muy linda.

En la fiesta entraron todas muy lindas, topándose con Sakura quien lucía decente con su vestido rojo, acompañada por Seihl una peliblanca que iba en su clase. Sintió la mirada fría de Hinata y se alejó pronto, haciendo ver a Seilh que algo andaba mal.

Gaara estaba en la barra de bebidas y las saludaba desde lejos haciéndoles señas para que se acercaran. Fueron las tres chicas, pero Hinata tuvo que ir a contestar la llamada de su padre. Ino escuchaba lo que Gaara le decía mientras Temari se iba con Shikamaru quien le hacía señas para que fuera a la pista con él. Muchos decían que Shikamaru era muy lento y perezoso, pero ciertamente con la rubia eso no era tan cierto.

-Verdad que sí viene muy linda- decía una rubia codeando al pelirojo.

-Sí, Hinata es muy hermosa y hoy no hay ecepción- contestaba mientras veía a u pelinegro adentrarse a la fiesta acompañado de un rubio.

-Oh! Nauto, Sasuke, bienvenidos- alegremente el pelirojo abrazaba a su amigo Sasuke, despues de abrazar a Naruto.

-Pasen y pidan bebidas- señalaba hacia la barra.

-Ok, gracias amigo- decía Naruto yendo a la barra.

De regreso Hinata se topó con un chico de bonito rostro, era alto, de piel blanca y unos ojos distintos el izquierdo color turquesa y el derecho color miel, su cabello era blanco y muy bien peinado.

-Lo siento- dijo a modo de disculpa.

-No, es mi culpa- apenado el tipo contestaba regalando una sonrisa.

-Soy Miketsukami- sonreía ampliamente mientras la miraba.

-A..h... hola soy Hinata- contestaba insegura la ojiperla.

-Mucho gusto, vienes sola?- le sorprendía tanta belleza en esa mujer y mas encontrarla sola.

-No...vengo con unas amigas- miraba disimuladamente en busca de ellas pero se habían ido, Temari bailaba con su novio y su otra amiga Ino ya hacía hablando con Sai.

Volteando el peliblanco a donde ella miraba notó lo solitaria que estaba ahora la chica.

-Te han dejado sola no?- simpaticamente le decía.

-Ya lo creo-sonreía por lo amable que este chico era. Empezó una de las canciones favoritas de la ojiperla.

-Quieres bailar?- dijo Mikesutkami.

-...Hai- aceptó dudosa, pero en serio que le gustaba esa canción, se fueron directo a la pista.

El peliblanco no dudo ni un poquito en tomar su cintura para comenzar a bailar, ella sonrojada solo puso sus manos sobre sus hombros, estaba muy avergonzada. La música sonaba y ella se sentía muy bien, por primera vez el pelinegro no invadía sus pensamientos.

Por otro lado, en la barra de bebidas Sasuke estaba buscando a la ojiperla, era una buena ocasión para disculparse por lo que en cuanto la vio no pudo evitar sentir coraje al verla en brazos de aquel tipo apuesto.

-Que demonios! Que es esto?-molesto se levantaba de la silla, sabía que se sentía celoso, pero no quería averiguar las razones, por lo que solo actuó. Se aproximo a donde la pareja bailaba tomando uno de los brazos de la señorita, jalándola afuera de la pista.

-Me disculpas- decía para no sonar tan sobreprotector ante aquel chico.

-Que quieres Sasuke, no ves que bailo con él- y remarcando las siguientes palabras lo miro fijamente- tu puedes conseguir a cualquier chica para bailar no?- esta vez buscaba librarse de la mano de su opresor.

-Es por eso que te llevo afuera- usando su tono burlón no la libraba de su mano.

-Tch!, no soy de tu pertenencia, así que suéltame por favor- decía ahora quieta la ojiperla.

-Tienes que venir conmigo!- ahora autoritario retaba la mirada de Hinata.

-Ella ah dicho que no quiere, además esta conmigo, asi que puedes irte- ahora se metía a la conversación nuestro nuevo galán.

-Tu no te metas- decía el ojinegro mientras empujaba con la otra mano al peliblanco. Este no se contuvo por lo que trato de liberar del agarre a la ojiperla, haciendo que forcejearan un poco. El Uchiha la soltó, ya todos volteaban a verlo, ya eran el centro de atención y las parejitas de su alrededor se alejan sintiendo lo próximo a venir.

El Uchiha empujó al peliblanco contra la barra de bebidas que estaba ya muy cerca de ahí. Pero el no se dejó del todo, por lo que le lanzó una patada que por poco no logra esquivar el ojinegro. Con un puño volvió a intentar el peliblanco mientras se acercaba a su agresor dándole un fuerte golpe que logró sacarle sangre, herido el uchiha lo tomó por la cintura arrojándolo contra la pared, golpeando su estomago que sofocó al peliblanco. En eso Hinata corrió en ayuda del peliblanco y al ver que estaba sofocado, pues el pelinegro le sacó el aire, volteó hacia el agresor gritándole.

-YA BASTA SALVAJE!- lo miraba enojada, porque el no tenía nada que ver en los asuntos de ellos dos, además de que el uchiha no tenía ningún derecho sobre ella, no porque lo amara era así, aparte de que este ya la había rechazado y la había engañado con su mejor amiga.

-Con que lo defiendes?- arqueando las cejas lo apuntaba.

-Sí, porque?, algún problema?- en esto nuestro rubio favorito corrió hacía la escena calmando al uchiha que aun estaba hirviéndole la sangre.

-Calmate Sasuke! Ya no es para tanto! Vámonos ya haz arruinado mucho la noche- decía llevando a su amigo a la salida de la discoteca.

Entraron a la casa del pelinegro, pues Naruto aún estaba preocupado por los impulsos de su amigo, por lo que no quiso dejarlo solo hasta que este entrara en razón.

-Porque lo golpeaste?- intrigado y sin contenerse fue directo con el pelinegro.

-No se- hundía su cabeza entre sus manos que ya hacían colocadas entre sus piernas.

-Solo porque sí?- muy sorprendido el rubio lo acusaba –Hinata estaba con él, pero eso a ti en que te afectaba?-

-Necesitaba explicarle un mal entendido- levantaba su rostro tomando de nuevo una posición sentado sobre el sofá.

-Mal entendido? De qué?- ese rubio (Yuuki: hermoso diría yo *u*) si que era preguntón.

-…Hmph!- fue la respuesta de su amigo, era evidente que no quería contarle del beso de esa pelirosa y el, eso lo avergonzaba.

-Dime!- agitaba sus manos buscando sacarle la verdad.

-Ella se me confesó- dijo de golpe.

-QUE! Hinata y tu… están saliendo?- sorprendido abría toda la boca.

-No, yo la rechace, es que no sentía nada por ella además de que estoy acostumbrado a que se me confiesen las chicas a cada rato- (Yuuki: presumido el niño) decía a modo de escusa.

-Entonces si eso hiciste porque no la dejaste bailar agusto con ese chico-

-Porque.. ya te dije necesitaba explicarle algo- yendo hacia su habitación finalizó la conversación.

-Estas bien?- una preocupada ojiperla miraba al peliblanco.

-Sí, no te preocupes solo me logró sacar el aire, pero… estoy feliz- devolviéndole una mirada la sonrojo por completo y le hizo sentir que de verdad estaba bien.

-Nani?... por… que?- nerviosa ayudaba a que este se pusiera de pie.

-Porque tu te quedaste conmigo- la miraba provocativamente, quería conocer todas sus reacciones y si era posible en esa misma noche.

Muy sonrojada la ojiperla se separó de este cuando ya hacía de pie -…- solo oculto su mirada en su flequillo. Las luces se apagaron de nuevo y la música invadía otra vez la sala como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Creo que no estamos de animo para seguir bailando, quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?-

-Demo… vivo cerca, no te apures, mejor ve a tu casa a descanzar- contestaba aun con ese tono de preocupación.

-Oye… que cruel! Lastimas mi orgullo un poco, por ese simple golpe no iré a un hospital, además- acercándose al oído de la joven decía –cree en mí, estoy bien- y de nuevo se alejaba de ella dejándola igual de roja que antes.

-Entonces…?- el peliblanco le preguntaba.

-Hai!- y así salieron de la fiesta disculpándose con Gaara y deseándole lo mejor.

Miketsukami era muy amigo de Gaara, iba en su clase y eran muy cercanos, ambos eran de padres de dinero, pero él vivía solo, mientras sus padres se encontraban en Hokkaido haciendo negocios.

Al salir de la discoteca caminaron por unas calles un poco alumbradas, no era tarde pero no había mucha gente. El silencio estaba muy presente por lo que el peliblanco quiso romperlo.

-Háblame de ti Hinata- mostraba interés en sus palabras.

-De mi?... bueno puedes decirme Hina, tengo 17 años estudió en el colegio de Konoha y mi padre Hiashi Hyuuga, y una hermana en el extranjero de 14 años- decía un poco nerviosa, aún no se acostumbraba a la compañía del chico.

Riendo ligeramente habló el peliblanco –Hina… me gusta mucho tu nombre- la miraba deslumbrantemente como si fuese la primera vez.

-Gracias- agradecía muy sonrojada, pero que hubiese tenue luz porque solo así este no se daba cuenta – y… tu?-

-Ah, ya sabes mi nombre, tengo 18 años y voy en el colegio Gaoka con Gaara, somos muy amigos, mis padres están en Hokkaido y tengo una hermana se llama Seihl, tiene 17 años-

-Ella estaba con… - silencio sus palabras y pronto el peliblanco completó su frase –Sakura-

-La conoces?- decía sorprendida por adivinar eso.

-Salí con ella hace 6 meses- no podía creer que este hermoso chico saliera con su amiga, y menos que ella lo dejara ir así.

-Enserio?- pensaba que al menos este quería timarla pero no era así.

-Sí, pero ella… quería con Uchiha y termino conmigo- la ojiperla se sintió mal al escuchar esta revelación, sentía culpabilidad, después de todo por ella fue que conoció al ojinegro.

-Sumimasen… es mi culpa- se había parado a medio trayecto esperando contarle la razón.

-Porque te disculpas? Estoy bien, ella no era exactamente mi tipo, y ahora estoy bien – se había sonrojado por primera vez en la noche nuestro galán.

-Porque yo fui la culpable de que ella fuese tan cercana a él- lo miraba aturdida, sabía que ese chico la odiaría una vez que le contara.

-No lo creo, según tu… porque lo crees así?- tomo asiento en unas banquitas que estaban cerca, como ya habían caminado bastante se encontraban el una pequeña placita.

-A mí… Sasuke siempre…- suspiro pero nublada su vista prosiguió –lo quise siempre… y ella lo sabía por lo que ella dijo que me ayudaría a vencer mis temores para acercarme a él pero un día le confesé mis sentimientos y… me rechazó, lo entendí, pero esa misma tarde saliendo del colegio iba camino a mi casa y… los vi besándose- su relato retumbaba en la mente del peliblanco era demasiado cruel la forma en que ambos habían sido con su nueva amiga.

-Hina… yo lo siento! Pero no debes culparte por lo traicionera que ella es, y… uchiha no te merece-

-Demo… yo me enamoré pero… no te preocupes estaré bien- trató de sonar alegre pero no podía.

En busca de levantar su ánimo y recompensar sus muchas atenciones decidió invitarla a salir con sus demás amigos.

-Oye Hina!, mañana unos amigos y yo iremos al cine, quieres venir? No te vendría mal distraerte-

-No sé, me sentiría una intrusa, no conozco a nadie- incomoda dijo.

-No te apures por eso- ya iban llegando a los territorios Hyuuga –iran mis amigos y mis amigas te caerán bien- intentaba animarla aceptar.

-Bueno…- abrió la puerta que daba acceso a su casa.

-Mañana a las tres paso por ti- despidiéndose se alejaba de ahí.

-Nos vemos- decía la oijperla.

-Nos vemos, hasta mañana- y así se perdió el joven entre las calles.

La ojiperla entro en su cama después de un largo baño y una vez recostada intentó dormir, pero no podía dejar de pensar en el Uchiha.

Hinata Pov.

**Porque Sasuke actuó así, será que enserio le importo, no se si deba escucharlo o no pero no puedo negar que el hecho de haberme jalado así me provoco felicidad y a la vez una pequeña ira, demo… que piensas Sasuke? Que pasa por tu cabeza?**

Fin de Hinata Pov.

En otra habitación el pelinegro pensaba una vez metido en la ducha.

**"Hinata… porque confundes tanto mi cuerpo?, no era así antes, antes ni siquiera estaba pendiente de ti, pero no se porque golpe a ese tipo pero el hecho de que te la pasaras ignorándome me hervía la sangre."**

Al otro día la esperada cita llegó y Miketsukami pasó por ella, ambos se llevaban demasiado bien, se tenían confianza y la ojiperla ya no se sonrojaba con las miradas que este usaba. En el cine conoció a Ririchiyo una joven muy linda, también era blanca y con un largo cabello negro, pero era un poco mas bajita y joven que ellos, tenia 15 años y era un poco introvertida pero hacia su mayor esfuerzo por poder platicar con los demás y actuar natural. También conoció a Ben un tipo un poco gordito pero muy divertido que iba en la clase de miketsukami y por último a Jegh una chica rubia y muy bien vista, que a simple vista se notaba que le gustaba miketsukami. Se divirtieron mucho en esa salida, la película era una trama divertida y al finalizar salieron a comer algo cerca. Iban entrando cuando se topó la ojiperla con su amigo el rubio y con el venía la pelirosa y el uchiha. "**veo que ambos no pierden el tiempo y como ya saben que los vi, ahora están de cita"** pensó la ojiperla y un gesto de molestia apareció en su rostro, su nueva amiga Ririchiyo la miraba y la llamó, se habían identificado un poco, ambas eran tímidas y se esforzaban por relacionarse con los demás pero Hinata era muy dulce con todos y Ririchiyo solo con sus amigos y ocultaba sus propios sentimientos.

Pasó de largo a sus conocidos siguiendo al grupo. El uchiha de nuevo estaba hirviendo por lo que indudablemente Naruto y Sakura lo notaron.

-Sasuke… estas bien?- ansioso el rubio lo miraba.

-Hmhp- decía sin perderle la vista a la ojiperla.

-Anda… ve con ella- Naruto daba ligeras palmaditas en su espalda animando a que fuese, pero la pelirosa no quería por lo que dijo –esta mejor sin nosotros-

-Sin ti dirás- Naruto no entendía porque estaba mas grosero con ella que de costumbre, además de que no sabía que Hinata también estaba molesta con la pelirosa.

Se dirigió a ella llegando hasta su mesa –Hinata, podrías venir un momento conmigo- su tono era suave, y la Hyuuga lo percibió planeaba decir que no pero el peliblanco se corrió para permitirle salir y le lanzaba una mirada de aprobación.

-Hai- salieron ambos de ese lugar para platicar, ella no tenia esas intenciones aún estaba dolida pero no podía hacer un show en ese momento, incomodando de nuevo a su amigo nuevo y a los demás del grupo.

Ya afuera ella dijo en modo de molestia – no lo hago por ti, solo evito otra de tus complicaciones-.

-Hmph- estaba afectado por ese comentario, pero ya era algo –no quiero que creas otra cosa… yo no quiero ni tengo nada con Sakura…- lo dijo sin pausas y con su reconocido tono serio.

-Quieres que te aplauda o que?- sarcástica le contestaba haciéndole ver que no era la misma débil.

-Solo no quiero que creas que yo disfrute de ese beso, ella me besó- decía mirando a un lado.

-Ay pobresito! Te forzó mucho?- hacia un gesto de lastima

-No bromees, hablo enserio-

-Yo también lo hago- retaba con su mirada al pelinegro.

-Y no mentí… si dije que me gustabas es así!- esta vez la miraba como si hubiese ganado una batalla y buscaba el elogio de ella principalmente.

-Adios…- se retiro dejando así quieto al uchiha.

-Espera…- procuraba detenerla

-No pienso premiarte, ya te escuche pero no estoy muy convencida-

-Porque no?- arqueando una ceja la retaba nuevamente haciendo que retrocediera para tenerlo otra vez de frente.

-Dime Sasuke… que significo para ti?- sabía la ojiperla que no le iba a responder pero quería saberlo, al menos saber como iba a reaccionar y después formarse un criterio.

-No se- respondió el uchiha haciendo que la ojiperla sonriera de lado y comenzara a caminar

-Aún no puedo decir algo fuerte, pero eres un poco importante para mi- esas palabras detuvieron en seco a la ojiperla girando de nuevo pero mas rápido que antes.

-Un poco? Ja! Vaya manera la tuya de decir las cosas- otra vez ese tono sarcástico pero ahora una expresión suave como de alegría.

-No soy bueno con estas cosas, pero- se acerco mucho al rostro de ella –me gustas…-

**Bueno, me voy lamento no haber actualizado ayer pero tuve un problema de salud pero ya estoy bien :DDD asi que como prometí un capi mas largo, nos vemos quejas y sugerencias envien reviews ah tambien si piensan que algo falta ya saben este fic es de todos n.n los quiro bye bye**

**Oh estoy agradecida con Dattabane-ttebayo, hinatacris, dulcesasu y matt ustedes me inspiran n.n y con gusto tomare en cuenta sus palabras~ **

_**"En el amor siempre hay uno que sabe que decir y en que momento y otro que siempre comete la tontería de herir sin darse cuenta, pero al final solo importan esas palabras que no se transmiten"**_

_****_**Yuuki'Nee 3 (: **


	4. Esa ojiperla

**Hola! Lamento no haber podido actualizar ayer, pero como ya ven esto de las fechas me trae muy absorta, pero ayer me entere que voy a salir con mi familia por lo que quisa no actualice en un rato, pero todavía dejare unos capitulo mas… sin mas que decir les dejo el fic**

**Chachachachaaaaan!~ al fic!**

**Capitulo 5**

**"Esa ojiperla"**

-No soy bueno con estas cosas, pero- se acerco mucho al rostro de ella –me gustas…-

Lo empujo levemente hacia atrás, recuperando su espacio personal.

-No… te me acerques!- dijo desviando la mirada refugiándose en su flequillo.

-Porque?... no… te…-decía ahora acercándose nuevamente, ahora tomando uno de sus mechones de cabello- gusta?.

-Shinai!- la ojiperla dijo con un tono de molestia y segura, retrocedió nuevamente consciente de que no podía caer en la trampa de ese sujeto guapo y mentiroso. Volvió a entrar al lugar y el pelinegro la siguió pero antes de separarse ella le susurró –"esta bien…"-

-¿a que te refieres?- el uchiha no entendía esa respuesta tan repentina, pero ella no dijo mas solo sonrío espontáneamente y se alejo reuniéndose de nuevo con sus amigos nuevos.

Por otro lado la pelirosa estaba impactada porque estaba enojada por como se había ido el pelinegro pero tenía la esperanza de que todo se arreglara y volviera a la normalidad.

Sasuke solo se acerco a su amigo rubio le dijo unas cosas y se fue sin decirle nada a Sakura.

Sasuke pov.

**Llegué a mi casa y me subí a mi cuarto evitando cruzar palabra con mi hermano, por lo que me acoste en mi cama.**

**-que se supone que le dijera?, ya está bien? Que significaba eso? Ya esta bien que? Esta bien que le haya contado y me creyó, o estaba bien y quería que la dejara en paz, o estaba bien sin su compañía? Ah… Hinata tu me confundes mucho!- escucho que alguien toca la puerta, la abro es Itachi –que quieres?- le digo. **

**-Voy a salir, llegaré tarde- me avisa, mi hermano es mas grande que yo recientemente nos juntamos pues el vivía solo en un colegio y yo estaba al cuidado de mis abuelos, desde la muerte de mis padres hacia que no lo veía y tenemos 4 meses de habernos juntado, la confianza no es la misma pero procuramos comunicarnos lo irrelevante.**

**Se va y escucho como cierra la puerta, ahora suena mi teléfono lo miro y es Sakura, cuelgo, no quiero hablar con ella si antes no la toleraba por agresiva ahora menos, porque ella solo era una molestia en mi vida, siempre creyéndose la hermosura personificada y haciéndome quedar mal ante los demás como si eso fuera lo más genial.**

**Insiste mi teléfono por lo que contesto y me habla casi a gritos**

**Fin Sasuke pov.**

-Sasuke… estas bien?, me dejaste preocupada al irte así tan derrepente… Sasuke?- la pelirosa al otro lado de la línea se preguntaba si era él quien había cogido el móvil.

-Estoy bien… ocúpate de tus asuntos vale?- con tono de cansancio el pelinegro contestó a esa voz irritante.

-Sasu…ke- suspiró haciendo que el uchiha se sintiera un poco culpable por ser siempre tan rudo.

-Estoy bien, pero podrías dejar de insistir, necesito pensar- el uchiha no se disculparía nunca lo hacía, incluso con Hinata.

-Lo siento Sasuke- indecisa, pero segura se decidió encarar al pelinegro –me odias?-

-No Sakura, no aún no- esbozó una risita – es solo… a veces eres molesta.

**"Molesta" **esas palabras dolían, pero quiso aguantarlo frente a él –lo siento, pero no quiero que esto quede así, créeme que aplacaré estos impulsos, pero como amigo eres necesario para mí- la pelirosa estaba muy arrepentida y quería dar solución al propio caos que ella misma había creado.

-De acuerdo- y sin decir más colgó el teléfono. Ahora lo que tenía que hacer era definir bien sus sentimientos, pero una cosa si sabía que aunque no estuviese aún listo para tener una relación con la pelirosa no planeaba dejarla en brazos de ese peliblanco, ya que era una digna competencia, aunque no lo admitiera, ese tipo era bastante apuesto como él.

Era lunes otra vez, y nuestros protagonistas habían tenido un día común con sus familias sin nada en particular, pero era hora de ir a la escuela de nuevo y la ojiperla aún no quería entablar una conversación con el uchiha pues todavía tenía muy presente a la pelirosa.

En la hora del almuerzo como de costumbre se reunían todos (Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Temari, Shikamaru, Sai y Hinata) pero después de ese asunto los shikatema se habían propuesto proteger a la ojiperla y comieron aparte. Mientras Sakura muy junta con su amiga Seihl y los demás platicaban, pero el rubio sabía que algo seguía mal y por lo desesperado que era codeo a su mejor amigo – oye teme!, porque hina-chan y los otros no vinieron con nosotros?- le susurraba sin perderle vista a la ojiperla.

-porque tu eres molesto- dijo Sasuke con su voz despreocupada.

-que?! eso no es verdad hina-chan me adora- en defensa gritaba a su amigo.

-Es mi culpa- una voz proveniente de la pelirosa interrumpió aquella charla por lo que se levanto en dirección a su ex-amiga pidiéndole a kami que por favor la escuchara. Dejando a ese par aturdido.

-Hinata-san podríamos hablar, onegai- nublo su vista unas lágrimas que no esperaba que salieran.

Y la ojiperla como era noble de corazón accedió, que mas podía hacer, aunque le dolía la traición de su amiga no podía ser tan dura. Una vez apartadas de ambos grupos comenzaron a hablar tomando la iniciativa la pelirosa.

-Hinata… lo siento- limpió las nuevas lagrimas que le salian.

El uchiha sabía lo que venía y no tenía tiempo de explicárselo todo a su amigo el rubio, por lo que se excusó diciendo que iría al baño.

-Onegai! No llores, si lo haces perderé la credibilidad de tus palabras- con aires de molestia correspondía la ojiperla, no quería decir que fuera a ser fácil perdonarla.

-Si, perdón- se limpió el rostro y siguió con su declaración –sé que fui muy cruel por lo que hice, pero como ya te expliqué antes fui yo quien lo besó-

-Porque Sakura? Sabías bien que él era todo para mí, lo único que lograste hacer fue humillarme porque con dificultad animada por ti- enfatizó las ultimas palabras –me confesé y me rechazó, y ese era tu plan? Que después de verme como una completa estúpida tu te revolcaras con él en mi cara?- le ardía la cara, estaba roja de furia.

-Nunca fue esa mi idea!- defendiéndose la detenía –si yo te ayude a que ustedes se juntaran fue porque quería verte feliz con el, pensé que te correspondería, sería mas fácil para mí…- la ojiperla ahora la interrumpía –mas fácil? A que te refieres con esto?-

-Si, solo así podría olvidarlo sacármelo de la cabeza, solo si veía que ambos eran felices juntos yo… con esfuerzo hubiese olvidado cuanto le amo- ahora la pelirosa ocultaba su rostro entre sus manos

-Amor?- sonreía con tristeza la ojiperla – dices amor? Tu que sabes de eso, si apenas tienes unos meses siendo su amiga, yo! Le he seguido toda mi vida, conozco su pasado y comprendo su presente yo… siempre… no es solo unos meses, es de años… siempre… siempre- esta vez Hinata lloraba liberando sus sentimientos.

-Hina- otra vez la interrumpía la ojiperla –no compares nuestros sentimientos!, no te atrevas! no es similar, porque tu sabiendo que yo lo amaba fuiste engañándome para … dime, ¿Qué querías lograr? Creíste que solo diciendo "oh te rechazo ahora aprovecho yo" y luego un "lo siento" arreglaría todo?- los sollozos de ambas ya no se limitaban a esconderlos entre sus manos o su cabello, simplemente salían siendo espectáculo de los demás que los rodeaban atónitos pero no entendían porque estaban a distancia.

-En verdad, créeme que me he arrepentido eh intentado solucionarlo todo-

- como?- respondió agresivamente de nuevo la ojiperla.

-Yo…- la situación traicionaba a la pelirosa, no sabía que decir, pensaba en muchas cosas y a la vez en nada.

-No jugaste limpio…- chasqueo los dientes la ojiperla buscando controlarse. -Disculpa mi tiempo del almuerzo se agota y tengo que comer- dejando sin palabras y limpiando sus lagrimas regresaba a su antigua ubicación. La pelirosa estaba muy adolorida, nada calmaba su llanto porque sabía que ella había causado todo, así como también sabía que solo la culpa le pertenecía a ella, al enamorarse del amado de su mejor amiga, se fue corriendo al baño necesitaba huir.

Por otro lado el uchiha había estado escuchando todo atrás de una pared que subdividía ese comedor, confundiéndose y empeorando su situación.

(Yuuki: Sasuke que haces idiota! Ya entrégate a Hinata-chan ella te ama T.T)

Finalizando las primeras clases todos partieron a sus respectivas asignaturas, quedándose al final la ojiperla con su maestro de biología quien era un tipo maduro y apuesto, bastante joven para ser profesor y que tenía un club de admiradoras por gozar del mejor físico entre maestros según las niñas de quinto. Era alto, de cabello negro-violeta y de unos profundos ojos color miel.

-Hinata, mas le vale estudiar para sus exámenes, últimamente anda muy distraída y eso le ha bajado notas- decía el profesor mientras ordenaba las cosas de su maletín.

-Gomen, Kento-sensei, me aplicaré, eh andado descuidada, pero ya pasará- torpemente jalaba su mochila ignorando que la correa de la misma se había atorado en la pata del pupitre y cuando corrió a la salida se calló, haciendo que esta tropezara obteniendo todo el peso su pie izquierdo, lastimándose el tobillo.

-Descuidada es poco…- decía en tono de burla mientras le brindaba su mano para incorporarse.

-Auch!- se quejó Hinata con ese dolor al apoyar su pie izquierdo.

-necesita ir a la enfermería, vamos le acompaño- y al decir esto, se cayó la chica del evidente dolor. Consciente de esto el profesor la cargó haciendo que se sonrojara mucho la ojiperla, a la enfermería. Pasaron por el salón del uchiha y como todavía no llegaba su maestra de algebra estaba recargado sobre la puerta, penetrando la mirada de la chica sin retirarse de aquella escena que le hervía la sangre. Los siguió y pensando en la discusión que tuvo la chica con la ojijade espero a que el maestro saliera, pero no fue así porque el profesor estaba preocupado por su alumna.

Dentro de la enfermería*

-Como esta señorita?- el sensei se refería a la enfermera.

-Bien solo necesita un poco de reposo, con un rato que te quedes aquí acostada será mas que suficiente, te untare crema para retirar ese dolor- la señorita le hablaba a ambos explicándole que solo era un dolor pasajero, que traería un moretón como secuela.

-Bien, entonces me retiro, Hinata… si necesita algo no dude en pedirlo, iré a mi clase- ya de pie el profesor se despedía.

-Hai sensei, arigato- tímidamente le respondía –disculpe las molestias- sonrió el profesor dejando a la ojiperla descansar.

-Quieres algo de la tienda- la voluminosa enfermera, le preguntaba saliendo de la habitación –nada señorita, gracias- y así la enfermera salió a los comedores.

Cuando el ojinegro vio que ambos habían salido entró en la sala, sorprendiendo a Hinata al acercarse a la cama donde ella estaba recostada.

-Como estas?- su voz se oía preocupada.

-B… bien- la ojiperla estaba sorprendida ante esa visita inesperada.

-como te has lastimado?- apuntaba al vendaje que la chica tenía en el pie. Ella le explico todo soltando risitas al recordar lo tonto que había sido todo eso.

-Hinata… tu si que eres una cajita de sorpresas- la ojiperla solo se mantuvo callada sin saber que decir ante eso, a lo que el uchiha continuó –pero… eso me gusta-

Hinata Pov.

**-Kami-sama por favor que aparezca la enfermera, no quiero hablar de esto con Sasuke!- me decía en mi mente. Pero se me acercó demasiado que creí que terminaría desnudando mis sentimientos nuevamente hacia él con esperanzas de no ser burlados nuevamente.**

**-Deberías ir a clases- le dije recuperándome de esa crisis mental que me invadía.**

**-No, aún no, la de algebra nos ha dejado libres, está en una junta- maldición! Ahora si que estoy en riesgo si no se va me dejare llevar. Bostezo fingiendo cansancio.**

**-Quiero dormir- y me acomodé dándole la espalda.**

**-Esta bien, duérmete- y sentí como se dirigía a la puerta por lo que ignore todo en la sala y cerre mis ojos, realmente estaba muerta, todo este asunto me cansaba y me dejaba completamente agotada, por lo que me quede absorta en mi profundo sueño.**

**Abrí los ojos, y lo primero que ví fueron dos grandes ojos negros clavados en mi rostro, era Sasuke, creí que se había ido, pero no solo me miraba sonriente –vaya! Al fin despiertas- escuche su voz un tanto cerca, cuando reaccione vi que tenía una silla muy junto a mi cama en la cual él estaba mirándome.**

**-que hora es?- pregunte buscando a la señorita.**

**-Son las 3 y media- dijo sin voz de apuro. Y al escuchar su respuesta me sobrsalte.**

**-que?! Tan tarde es!- nadie me esperaba en casa, mi papa llegaba hasta en la noche y no había problema pero el tenia a su hermano aquí.**

**Solo me sonrío sin decirme nada, si no tuviera este orgullo ya me hubiese disuelto en ella.**

**-Po… por que no te fuiste a tu casa?- le pregunte mientras me levantaba de la cama, acomodándome el uniforme, ya tenía 4 horas en esa sala, desde que me dormí y probablemente después de tomar sus clases volvió aquí.**

**-Y perderme esta vista… pareces una niña pequeña cuando duermes- solo me sonroje.**

**-Y… no tome mis clases- acaso había leído mis pensamientos?**

**-Porque?, no era necesario que me cuidaras, la enfermera-**

**-esa señorita no volvió mas, se perdió en las cocinas de esta escuela- me interrumpió.**

**Me levante y me ayudo con mi mochila, esto si que era malo porque planeaba seguirme hasta mi casa, cosa que evidentemente quería evitar.**

**Fin de Hinata Pov.**

Caminaron y platicaban muy natural, desde que la ojiperla evitaba tomar el tema, se mostraba con mayor confianza tomando control en la conversación.

-Aquí esta bien, gracias- le quito la mochila al uchiha esperando que este se fuera pronto. Pero una puerta se abrió y una jovencita energética salía dando grandes voces por la calle, acercándose a donde ese par estaba.

-Hinata-onichan! Este es tu novio?- preguntaba buscando sonrojar a ambos.

-Hanabi! Cuando llegaste?- la ojiperla estaba sorprendida de tener a su hermana ahí ignorando lo que ella misma había dicho.

-Hoy- y se acercó al ojinegro mirándolo muy de cerca –oni-chan él es muy guapo! Muy bien!- felicitaba a su hermana como si esta hubiese ganado el premio nobel, mientras el uchiha solo disfrutaba de cómo la ojiperla se sonrojaba cada vez mas.

-No es así! Solo es…- repasó en su mente ¿Qué soy para el?.

El pelinegro captó la expresión de la chica por lo que le dijo a su hermanita –solo soy su pretendiente- esperando que la ojiperla no escuchara, y como estaba muy distraída obviamente no escucho nada.

-Etto… hasta luego Sasuke- y jalando a su hermanita se metía en su casa ignorando su pie.

El uchiha se retiro dejando las cosas así por hoy. Quería acercarse mas a aquella ojiperla para descubrir todo de ella, si se había tomado muchos años siguiéndolo, era justo que el también supiera muchas cosas sobre ella, pero no quería precipitar nada, porque no quería asustarla.

Introdujo las llaves en la puerta, por suerte su hermano no estaba ahí, subió a su recamara y se tiró en la cama, pensando en Hinata, aunque no hubiese obtenido gran cercanía con ella, al menos sabia algo... "había descubierto que esa ojiperla le gustaba" …

**Se aceptan golpes, maltratos, jalones de pelo, escupitajos!, bueno eso no xD gomen! Se que no fue muy bueno y me deje llevar por esa cosa de muggles~ pero tratare de ser mas… mmm romantica? Es que se supone que entramos a una fase de "conquistame" en los que bueno Hinata aun no asimila bien eso de que Sakura y ella vuelvan a ser amigas y esas cosas, pero mas que nada, debe ir lento, pronto les taere un especial de navidad! Meteré un one-shot de este fic para que mi mente se relaje y organice bien esta historia. Si n mas que decir me despido Los quiero! Dejen reviews y actualizare mas rápido, se que prometi que lo haría cada dos o tres días máximo pero como están las cosas en mi casa con estas fechas y se acercan cumpleaños y mas cosas estare un poco distraída, aparte de que me meti a un concurso que aun no empiezo y mmm… no los abandonare-ttebayo! Quizás me tarde 1 semana tampoco crean que los dejare por meses x'D bye bye**

**Yuuki Nee~**


	5. Esa molesta e incómoda situación

**Konnichiwa n-n lamento haberme tardado tanto, los que me leen en mi otra pagina ya subi mi especial de navidad si puedo lo hare aquí también :DD feliz navidad atrasada jejeje, pero es algo mmm actulizare rápidamente este capitulo, disculpen si llega a ser corto pero saldré de viaje y mi casa continua siendo un completo caos!D: Quejas y sugerencias en los reviews… bueno sin mas que decir**

**Chachachachaaaaan! Al fic~**

Capitulo 6

"Esa molesta e incómoda situación"

-Miketsukamioni-chan! Que te tiene tan distraído?- decía una peliblanca mientras se acercaba a ver a su hermano que estaba en el sofá mirando su celular con la mirada perdida.

-Ah… nani?- tomó su móvil, lo encendió y lo apago soltando un suspiro.

-Nada nada- la peliblanca hacia un puchero – y… sakura-chan?- esta vez arqueaba sus cejas con sus blancas intenciones.

-Basta ya!, no quiero hablar de ella- ignoraba a su hermanita, buscando cambiar el tema.

-Sakura-chan es muy hermosa, ha cambiado mucho y es mi mejor amiga, me trata de maravilla- con un tono animado jalaba a su hermano buscando que este la mirara.

-No me interesa…- estas palabras sorprendieron a su hermanita, esta vez el peliblanco estaba muy serio.

-Porque?, ella esta arrepentida de todo, y creo que te sigue queriendo, porque no?...-miraba al suelo –oni-chan….-

-Porque es todo diferente ahora Seihl- decía con un tono de molestia.

-Demo…- miraba sus pies dsmnuyendo el volumen de su voz.

-Ella te dijo que lo hicieras cierto?- suspiro- Ah…mira, Sakura solo es parte de mi pasado y ahora no quisiera involucrarla en mi presente, además de que tengo otros asuntos- acariciaba el cabello blanco de su hermanita haciendo que estos se despeinaran.

-Otros asuntos?... onichan! A ti… te gusta alguien?- ahora su hermanita lo miraba fijamente algo sorprendida por su actitud. Pero este solo se limito a sonreir tomando nuevamente su teléfono, busco en su lista de contactos y llamó a la ojiperla, dejando a su hermana con la duda.

-Hola?...Hinata!... los demás van a reunirse conmigo, quieres venir?... solo será un paseo…-sonrio ante la miradita extrañada de su hermanita- ok, a las 6, sí ahí esta bien, de acuerdo, hasta al rato- colgó el móvil y se dirigió a su habitación.

-Onichan?- resolplo- uff! Siempre tan impredecible.

Hinata Pov.

**Tengo que alistarme, Miketsukami me invitó a salir con los demás, me meto a bañar, cuando salgo seco mi cabello y me visto casual y cómoda, me alegra saber que tengo amigos nuevos y que me agradan mucho, lo de Sakura me tenía incomoda.**

**Salgo de mi casa y camino por la calle principal, desde aquí veo a Ririchiyo, ella si que me agrada y me hace sentir en confianza.**

Hola**- la saludo y ella a mi también, pero esta mas extraña que antes.**

Estas bien?**- veo que oculta su mirada cuando miketsukami llega, y un ligero sonrojo la rodea.**

**-**Sí…- **es como si me viera a mi misma, cuando yo seguía a Sasuke siempre me ponía nerviosa tan solo de sentir una ligera mirada de él, pero ahora no a cambiado nada eso, tenerlo cerca me inestabiliza, pero… aún duele.**

**Fin de Hinata Pov.**

.-Y… a donde vamos?- pregunto la ojiperla mientras caminaba siguiendo al peliblanco que charlaba con un pelirojo.

-A comer algo- contesto volteando y viendo a ririchiyo que no veía como esquivar tantos sonrojos.

Se rio internamente la ojiperla mientras le hablaba en privado a la chica.

-Ririchiyo- la llamo

-Nani? Hinata-san- su pequeña voz sonaba segura pero estaba llena de inseguridad.

-Tu…- dudo en preguntarlo pero debía hacerlo, pensaba –quieres a Miketsukami?- inevitablemente quedo sorprendida la chica por la pregunta de su amiga la ojiperla.

-Que dices!- hizo una pose simulando que la pregunta no la desconcertaba, pero como Hinata comprendía esos sentimientos tan similares a los de ella pudo continuar con el tema.

-Tranquila! Tu secreto esta seguro conmigo- contesto dejando callada a la pequeña chica sin esperar respuesta de ella misma.

Esa tarde, los chicos se divirtieron y Hinata pudo sentirse cómoda con ellos, conoció muy bien a Hanato un pelirojo que era muy simpático y que contaba historias muy graciosas. Por otro lado Miketsuami miraba a su amiga más joven, pero le preocupaba saber que desde hacia un tiempo no hablaban mucho y sentía que ella estaba molesta con él. Cuando anocheció el peliblanco acompañó a la ojiperla a unas calles cercanas a su casa, pues iban para el mismo rumbo.

-Hinata…- entablo conversación después de un largo camino silencioso.

-Dime Hina- le sonrió dándole confianza a continuar con lo que quería decir.

-Veo que te llevas bien con Ririchiyo-chan- desvió la mirada para que ella no sospechara nada.

-Oh! Sí ella me recuerda a mi misma-

El peliblanco se sentía raro al pensar en lo que quería preguntarle a la ojiperla, porque bien tenia apenas 2 salidas que se conocían, y como era ririchiyo de introvertida no le contaria esas cosas a cualquiera.

-porque?- la insistente voz de la chica sacó al peliblanco de sus pensamientos.

-Ella… no sabes si- se detuvo antes de continuar, siguió caminando- si… esta molesta conmigo?- la tensión si que estaba muy presente en ese peliblanco, pero hinata ahora comprendía muy bien la situación de los dos y se alegro internamente conteniéndose, porque veía que ambos eran igual de timidos en esas cosas.

-No lo esta!, ella no esta molesta contigo- miraba al peliblanco esperando ver su reacción.

-Demo… tu…- sonreía al pensar que en ese día ya había hecho esa pregunta antes, pero quería ayudar –tu... te gusta Ririchiyo-chan?-

Miketsukami tenia muy abiertos los ojos por esa pregunta repentina, siguió caminando en silencio sin soltar alguna respuesta, por lo que la ojiperla lo siguó comprendiendo que había sido imprudente al preguntarle eso. Llegaron a la casa de la chica y ella se despidió, cuando iba directo a su casa sintió como una mano que jalaba de su brazo se lo impedía.

-Sí!- el ambiente estaba algo pesado en ese momento, quiso contestarle algo, pero el peliblanco la interumpío –pero… no debería hacerme de mis propias conclusiones, cuando se que sus sentimientos son diferentes a los míos- después de decir eso, siguió caminando en dirección a su casa.

-Mikets..ukami…-

Hinata Pov.

**No puedo dejar de pensar en lo que Miketsukami me dijo, no solo la quiere … ambos están enamorados, pero no puedo ir a decirle a ririchiyo que es así, me mataría, las cosas deben arreglarlas ambos, pero… esa mirada, esa sensación con la que dijo eso "no debería hacerme de mis popias conclusiones" cuales? Tal vez ella le a dado a entender esto, pero su forma de ser esta haciendo una barrera entre ambos… no veo como arreglar esto sin terminar diciéndole a ambos de lo que ellos mismos me han contado. Que difícil.**

**Fin de Hinata Pov.**

Hinata le dejo un mensaje a su amiga pensando en lo mismo de anoche, no podía poner mucha atención a la escuela, solo esperaba a que acabara para ir a la casa de ririchiyo, le había mandado la dirección por mail, y habían quedado de verse después de clases. Ese día en la escuela era aburrido y para acabarla, largo!.

Finalmente timbraron para salir, todos los adolescentes salieron corriendo a su libertad. Estaba saliendo del edificio cuando una voz varonil la detuvo de su camino a la salida.

-Hinata!, tan rápido te vas a casa?- sonaba tan casual y galan como siempre pensaba la hyuuga.

-Concentrate hina- se susurraba para si misma la ojiperla.

-No!, voy a otro lado, disculpa tengo prisa- djo mientras corría. El Uchiha solo estaba callado.

Corrió todo lo que sus pies le permitían, ese maestro de literatura había estado tomando mas tiempo que el de costumbre solo por ese grupito de chicos ruidosos. Finalmente llegó a la casa que le indicaba el mail. Tocó la puerta y salió su amiga, aún traía el uniforme puesto y la invito a subir a su habitación. La casa era grande y solitaria, le contó muchas cosas a la ojiperla como que sus padres casi nunca estaban porque su hermana pequeña estaba enferma y se la pasaban mucho tiempo en sus terapias y en sus trabajos. No estaban muy al pendientes de ella, a eso se debía su introvertida forma de ser. La hyuuga también le contó de su vida y sintó tanta confianza con ella que le contó lo de la pelirosa y ese uchiha.

-Pero que mala- dijo después de escuchar su historia.

-Lose, pero… no quisera preocuparme mas por eso, ya suficente sueño me ha quitado- tomó una de las tacitas de té que su amiga había traído y le dio un sorbo.

-Ririchiyo… Miketsukami me…- la chica se sorprendió por lo que hinata comenzaba a decir.

-me dijo que pensaba que estabas molesta con él- confesó todo sin esperar a sus reacciones.

-No lo estoy!- se defendió la chica – que le hizo pensarlo?-

-Losé y se lo dije- buscaba calmar a su pequeña amiga que estaba comenzando a levantarse de la mesita de té.

-Ririchiyo… el siente que actuas extraño con él y creeme que entiendo como te sientes, incluso en estos momentos, porque como ya te conte, me pasa algo similar…-suspiró –no alejes a Miketsukami de ti, si esos sentimientos tienes debes buscar como expresarlos, no seas tan ruda con él, o solo vas a aislarlo…-

-no cometas los mismos errores que los míos, quieres acaso guardarlos por años?- había tocado un punto débil, sollozo un poco la ojiperla, preocupando primero a la chica, luego levanto la mirada y la vio directamente –no te pido que se lo digas pero no lo alejes de ti, necesitas experimentar muchas cosas, no tengas miedo de lastimar o lastimarte solo así podras obtener muchas cosas buenas- terminó de decirlo y la pequeña estaba rodeada de sus brazos, tn insegura como siempre, lo ojiperla se levantó y se despidió, no estaba segura de lo que había hecho pero tampoco quería averiguarlo, era desición de ella ahora, por lo que no dudó en decir algo mas.

-El nota como lo alejas, y comienzas a preocuparlo, pero no siente derecho de hacerlo- y así abrió la puerta dirigiéndose de vuelta a casa, ese día no había sido como todos los otros solo se habia pasado el tiempo pensando en ellos dos, manteniendo preocupados sus pensamientos, excluyendo al pelinegro de su mente solo… por unos instantes.

**Se que fue corto, pero ya no me quejare con ustedes n-n uff~ también necesitamos un respiro en la historia, por lo que tengo planes para eso y no quisiera darles todo el pastel de golpe, y luego como los desempacho? Hehe uwu bueno…. Esto es todo por hoy, gracias a los que me han dejado reviews y a los que apenas me leen, me gusta que lo agan porque solo así se si seguir o no, y además de que me dan ideas o me bloquean jejejeje, recuerden que esta historia es de todos asi que quejas y sugerencias dejen reviews los quiero…**

**" que tus segundos estén llenos de magia, tus minutos llenos de risas, tus horas llenas de amor y que en tu corazón crezcan la paz, esperanza y el perdón, Happy Holidays" ~ **

**Los quiere Yuuki'Nee 3**


	6. Ese molesto festival parte 1

**Holi :B Gomen ne por tardar y mas por haber escrito muy poquito y Databane-ttebayo sumimasen u.u se que eres mi fiel seguidor desde el inicio junto con Hinata-cris y dulce, matt y otras personitas mas que no he podido contestar a sus reviews debido a que no están registradas, pero déjenme decirles que gracias y las tengo muy presentes, y nose preocupen nunca es tarde para leerme oh cierto! Mmm empezamos la faceta de conquista y cambio de personalidad a mi Hyuuga, es que no quiero hacerla ver para nada débil en este fic, solo fue un poco al principio, pero aquí no y aveces no redactare yo, aveces serán los mismos personajes pero bueno me ire de viaje, ya les había dicho y hasta el 3 regreso les dejo este capi y prometo recompensarles, déjenme un review de una cita que quieran que aparezca aquí, porque pronto vendrán y solo meteré 2 citas importantes y ampliamente detalladas las cuales quisiera que fueran pedidas por ustedes, pueden mencionar lugar, ambiente, interpretes y los desenlaces ;( no quisiera abandonarlos esta semana pero es necesario para arreglar algunas cosas Feliz año nuevo los amo y adoro y estoy agradecida. **

**No permitan que las cosas malas ataquen a sus corazones, no dejen que el odio se acerque a las puertas de sus hogares, aléjenlo de sus familias que siempre haya magia, amor, paz, caridad, y mas que nada las ilusiones, no dejen que estas se pierdan y menos que no se cumplan. En estas fechas debe reinar el amor en familia y solo eso, les deseo de todo corazón que se pasen un hermoso fin de año y comiencen el año nuevo de la mejor manera y todos sus proyectos les salgan bien :DD vean mucho anime y sigan leyendo el manga de Naruto :3 ~ Los quiero, bueno basta de mis cosas y de mis momentos de cursilerías me cayo y vámonos al capi nuevo….**

**SASUHINA **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son obra de Masashi Kishimoto, esto que pasa y escribo solo es producto de mi mente y de lo que yo quisiera que pasara. Se que el Sasuhina es algo imposible de pasar en el anime real, basta solo leer el manga 165 para entender, pero bueno no esta creado solo porque si tiene bases y cosas que se complementan ellos son opuestos pero se complementan a la perfección no quería decirlo porque en casi todos los fic de ellos hablan de esto, pero bueno es importante mencionarlo.**

**Creadora: Yuuki' Nee **

**Chachachachaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Al Fic!~**

**Capitulo 7**

"Ese molesto Festival parte 1"

Ya habían pasado dos semanas después de que Hinata visitara a su amiga. Eran las 6:20 am y tenía que ir a la escuela, se puso la falda azul y la camisa blanca, pero hoy sería un evento importante, se anunciarían los grupos representantes del festival de temporada, así como el tema que llevarían todos este año. Bajó al comedor y desayunó de la manera más rápida humanamente posible, se despidió de su madre que regaba las plantas y abrió la puerta pequeña del jardín para salir a la calle, dio unos cuantos pasos mientras buscaba su reproductor entre sus cosas cargando la mochila cuando chocó contra otro cuerpo más marcado que el propio. Volteó rápidamente pidiendo disculpas sin mirar el rostro de esa persona.

-Lo lamento, fui muy- apenas dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-…descuidada?- espetó esa voz que se le hacía familiar, levantó la vista y con asombro descubrió que no estaba equivoca, era el Uchiha.

-Sasuke- el pelinegro la estaba viendo muy de cerca y eso la ponía nerviosa.

-Te estaba esperando, pero veo que eres mas rápida a comparación de otras chicas- su voz era grave, pero no lo acompañaba su tono comúnmente autoritario.

-Otras chicas?- estaba confundida con esa respuesta, además de que no entendía que estaba haciendo el pelinegro ahí y mas que el había admitido que no era una simple coincidencia.

-Nada en especial, nos vamos?- empezó a caminar esperando a que la ojiperla le igualara el paso pero ella no lo hizo, solo camino un poco distante y distraída, absorta en sus propios pensamientos.

-Aún sigues así de fría conmigo?- si bien se sabia el uchiha no se había disculpado, pero la chica no era nada rencorosa, era como la armonía en persona.

-…No… solo que me haz tomado de sorpresa, porque me esperabas?- quien sabia de donde había salido esa nueva manera de presentarse a las cosas que llevaran el nombre de Sasuke en letras grandes, mayúsculas y sin acentos, porque ahora no se mostraba de esa manera timida ante él, si el había desperdiciado sus sentimientos no le daría oportunidad de ver su antigua personalidad débil otra vez.

-Porque quise-y otra vez ese tono autoritario hacia acto de presencia, ya era extraño que no saliera. La ojiperla frunció levemente el ceño mirándolo un poco fija –y que significa esa respuesta?- dijo y ni ella creía que lo había dicho.

-Hmph- respondió el uchiha y cuando iba a decir algo realmente del interés de la ojiperla unos brazos rodeaban a ambos con la voz tan familiar de nuestro rubio favorito.

-Amigos! Si que han madrugado hoy- decía mientras se apartaba para igualarles el paso.

-No es demasiado temprano para que ya andes suelto por las calles?- dijo el uchiha mientras ponía una sonrisa burlona. La ojiperla solo sonrió y no dijo nada.

-Teme, no deberías de molestar a Hina-chan desde estas horas- se colocó en medio de los dos con las manos apoyadas a su cabeza.

-Entonces si tengo ese derecho de hacerlo cuando quiera?- decía lanzándole una mirada extraña a la chica, mientras caminaba de una manera presumida.

-Ah?- la ojiperla estaba fuera de lugar, no entendía las insinuaciones del pelinegro que confundían su mente y alejaban a todas las neuronas posibles dejándola como siempre sin que decir, y dejando fuera de todo comentario al rubio.

-Hmph!- caminó en silencio unas cuantas cuadras cuando al rubio se le ocurrió gritarle a una chica que pasaba al otro lado de la calle.

-Sakura-chan! Únetenos!- dijo mientras la pelirosa se cruzaba la calle. La ojiperla no dijo nada pero tampoco tenía una cara que dijera que todo estaba bien, el uchiha lo notó y la tomo de la mano y camino aun mas rápido, y sin que el rubio se diera cuenta, ya se encontraba solo con la pelirosa, que como estaba atendiendo al saludo de su amigo no vio el momento en que se alejaron de la calle.

-Y Sasuke?- decía mirando la solitaria calle de mañana.

-Estaban aquí hace un poco, ese teme!- el rubio decía a modo de disculpa.

-.-

Adelantaron 3 calles y tomó un camino diferente, si bien lo conocía la chica pero no pasaba por ahí porque era muy solitario y presentaba peligro para una jovencita solitaria. Continuaron caminando pero el pelinegro le había tomado maña y no la soltaba, pensando que ella no se había dado cuenta, pero estaba equivocado.

-..S..Sasu…ke… la mano- apenas si pudo decir roja de la vergüenza. Él solo la vio y camino como si nada.

-Que tiene?- como siempre se mostraba tan tranquilo e impenetrable.

-Ya… ya puedes soltarme- sentía el calor que el joven desprendía y eso poco a poco provocaría que a ella le sudara la mano. El rubor de sus mejillas estaba desapareciendo, pero de poco sirvió porque cuando el uchiha abrió la boca se puso mas roja que la mismísima nariz de Rodolfo.

-Y si no quiero hacerlo?- buscaba la manera de descubrirle todas las emociones posibles en tan pocos instantes. –Tienes problema con eso?-

-Es solo que… se malinterpretaría, y ya no es necesario- se aproximaban a la escuela, el camino era corto pero ya se veian a sus compañeros del colegio caminar por ahí. Estaba nerviosa y necesitaba soltarlo.

-Deja que lo hagan- su semblante era tan seguro y tan cautivador, podía permanecer así todo el tiempo, su mano entrelazada con la de él la hacía sentir segura, protegida, casi invencible, pero no estaba segura de lo que sentía o de lo que en ese momento necesitaba o quería, por lo que buscó la fuerza para alejarlo de una vez.

-No- sus palabras eran huecas y breves, pero el uchiha no se movio ni hizo esfuerzo por alejarse, su cara mostro una expresión que ella no le conocía pero que no duro mas que solo unos instantes. La valentía la recorría desde los pies hasta las rodillas, la suficiente para hacer lo que tenia que hacer. Se soltó y camino aprisa, aumentaba mas la velocidad de sus piernas y esperando que el pelinegro no la siguiera corrió en dirección a una amiga de su clase.

-tch!- fue lo único que dijo el ojinegro mientras caminaba para llegar al edificio, si quería conquistar a Hinata sus métodos anteriores no eran suficientes, era eso lo que lo desconcertaba porque tan solo con guiñar un ojo cualquier chica bonita caía a sus pies.

Las clases empezaron y la chica estaba distraída pensando en el pelinegro, sin prestar atención a su profesor que ya la había sentenciado, derrepente escuchó su nombre, miró a la pizarra donde el profesor Kento la llamaba.

-Traduzca esto por favor- señalaba el profesor la frase escrita en el pizarrón.

"わたしはあくまで執事ですから"

Estaba nerviosa, no había pegado el ojo en la pizarra en todo el trancurso de la clase, no sabía que tema estaban viendo, volteo a ver a su amiga y ella le balbuceo la palabra ''demonio'' y eso fue lo que dijo.

-Demonio- con un tono de inseguridad.

-Sí ya había dicho que hablábamos de la novela surrealista de demonios, pero no le pregunte el tema, si no que me traduzca esta frase- el maestro ya había notado que la chica andaba distraída.

-…Watashi wa akuma de shitsuji desu kara…- espetó el profesor por lo que confundió las palabras akuma y akuma de pensando que solo era un sufijo a lo que respondió –soy un demonio y un mayordomo- pero el maestro solo volteo los ojos y le dijo que regresara a su asiento.

-La frase dice soy un demonio y un mayordomo hasta el final- y siguió explicando la traducción de los kanjis, estaba metiéndose en problemas por lo que se dispuso a atender al profesor.

Timbraron y por fin salió disparada al baño, pero la detuvo alguien, pensó que otra vez el maestro la regañaría por su falta de atención, pero se equivoco era su amiga Luka que la había ayudado hace un rato.

-Oh eres tu Luka- dijo en tono de alivio.

-Sí, esperabas a alguien mas?- rio ligeramente mientras ambas caminaban al baño.

-Estuvo un poco pesado el maestro contigo otra vez- decía la chica.

Luka era una amiga de Hinata, compartían muchas clases en las que se sentaban juntas, era tranquila y muy risueña, pero derrepente tenia mal carácter. Generalmente se la pasaba en la oficina del profesor Kento en las horas de receso porque este la castigaba por ser revoltosa, o por su imprudencia durante las clases y los comentarios que soltaba muy a la ligera. Era un poco bronceada de su piel y de cabello castaño, sus ojos era increíblemente verdes, no como los de la pelirosa, estos eran tan destellantes que te atraían cuando ella sonreía. Era muy bonita, pero siempre se alejaba de sus admiradores ''son una perdida de tiempo'' siempre se escusaba diciendo eso a las demás chicas que la miraban sorprendida cuando alejaba a algunos de los mejores partidos de la escuela según elllas. Durante una temporada Gaara estuvo tras ella, pero como era timido nunca le dijo nada y ella solo lo veía como un amigo dulce, incapaz de tenerle semejantes sentimientos. Parecia madura y segura, siempre que la ojiperla necesitaba de ayuda ahí estaba ella para guiarla, pero no se juntaban en los recesos debido a los castigos ya mencionados.

-No fue tan grave, solo olvide traducir algo demás- decía la ojiperla buscando justificación.

-Bueno… hoy la tengo libre, comemos juntas?- una animada sonrisa rodeaba su rostro.

-Claro- respondió la chica acompañando a la castaña. Cuando entraron a la sala de almuerzo, vio a su rubio amigo y a Sakura, pero no vio a Sasuke por ningún lado por lo que se sintió segura de permanecer ahí, le extrañaba no verlo ahí porque siempre andaba con esos dos.

Shikamaru no acompañaba a Temari, por lo que estaba con Tenten, Chouji, Ino y Neji. Se aproximaron ambas chicas a la mesa (Luka también era amiga de ese grupito) y recibieron a Luka extrañados, soltándole bromas sobre sus castigos repetidos.

-Y Shikamaru?- le pregunto aparte la ojiperla a su amiga la rubia.

-Esta en la oficina del director junto con Sasuke y Sai- alejaba su malteada para prestarle mas atención a la Hyuuga.

-Que hicieron?- estaba preocupada, y no podía negarlo mas que preocupada por el pelinegro.

-Nada… nada es por lo del festival, los seleccionaron como organizadores principales- la ojiperla se despreocupo y tomo asiento por fin, pues estaba parada desde que llegaron a la mesa, por el contrario Luka ya estaba platicando con Ino.

-.-

-Que problemático, porque me eligieron a mí?- decía un cansado castaño tirado en el asiento.

-Eres el representante de la sociedad de alumnos- un director con tono suave le decía al castaño.

-Y eso a mí porque me incluye?- el Uchiha se quejaba.

-Sai es el organizador de los culturales y tu eres el mejor deportista- explicaba el superior.

-Y eso que?- uchiha si que tenia malhumor y estaba muy en contra de ser metido en ese asunto.

-Porque eres el mejor deportista, los jóvenes te siguen y eres popular, sabes de estas cosas y necesitamos de tu ayuda para que los jóvenes quieran involucrarse en las actividades, ya hemos tenido escasez de gente en el pasado, debido a que prefieren faltar que integrarse-

-Esta bien- dijo el uchiha algo forzado, sabia que esto le costaría tiempo valioso y mas que eso, retrasaría el tiempo para conquistar a la Hyuuga. Hablaron sobre la organización del festival, los temas que se llevarían a cabo y los grupos seleccionados.

Después del almuerzo todos los grupos se ubicaron en el foro, un salón grande donde todas las clases se reunían para los eventos escolares. Tomaron filas y los tutores estaban alado de sus grupos y los representantes de cada clase estaban también al frente alado de los tutores guardando el orden de los salones. Una voz se escuchó era el director y todas las autoridades del colegio ya hacían acto de presencia en un lugar cercano al pulpito. Todos miraban al frente escuchando al que hablaba.

Finalmente luego de explicar la actividad del festival, el director llamó a los 3 representantes, se escucharon silbidos por parte de los jóvenes sorprendiendo a muchos, porque siempre elegían a "personas mataditas" según ellos, por ser más responsables, este año sería diferente, por lo que el director sonrió satisfecho al sabes que había levantado interés en los alumnos.

Tomaron la palabra los tres y explicaron razones por las cuales eran electos, claro que dijeron cosas bonitas para los maestros y los alumnos también, y hablaron sobre las labores que ellos tendrían en específico. Después una señorita pasó al frente y dijo que tema tomarían este año "Musica de época" y que solicitaban bandas participantes en un concurso, este traería invitados como el colegio Gaoka, donde iba el peliblanco y los demás chicos incluyendo a Gaara y el colegio Wez donde estudiaba ririchiyo, la amiga de la ojiperla y Seihl la amiga de Sakura, entre otras mas de las destacadas de la ciudad.

Nombraron los grupos participantes la clase 5-A, 3-C, 4-D, 1-A, y otros mas, la Hyuuga estaba electa también y tenían que organizarse pronto, solo tendrían 2 semanas y el tema abracaba tiempo, debido al escenario, vestuario y por lógica ambiente musical.

Una vez que llamaron a los representantes de cada clase supieron que tema en especifico le tocaba a cada grupo.

-.-

-Bien entonces, ustedes chicos encárguense de la escenografía y música masculina, mientras nosotras estaremos a cargo de la música femenina y los vestuarios, entréguenme un reporte para mañana de lo que harán exactamente para saber que trabajo harán las chicas con eso de los vestuarios. Reúnanse si es necesario y por favor colabores- decía el representante de la clase organizando –nombren a alguien a cargo de los materiales, alguien de cotizar precios, alguien que organice y cheque la asistencia y otro que dirija- se despidieron y salieron del salón.

A la mañana siguiente entregaron los reportes y Hinata estaría acargo de dirigir los vestuarios junto con Luka que se encargaría de ver lo de los precios, y así hicieron un cronograma en el que especificaban las fechas y puntos de reunión. Toda la semana estuvieron apurados con el festival, durante las clases los profesores dejaban 15 minutos libres a todos para continuar con la planeación de todo el festival. El grupo trabajaba bien, había unos que era necesario cargarles la mano pero por parte de las chicas si colaboraban.

-Hoy nos reuniremos en casa de Tenten, para distribuirnos las telas y darles destalles sobre los vestuarios- decía una Hinata cansada, esto del festival la traía muy distraída, más al uchiha.

Bajó de la silla en la que se había subido se disponía a salir del salón, encontrándose con el uchiha que se asomaba al salón. Entró y se dirigió hacia ella.

-Cansada?- decía mientras tomaba sus hombros, ella no se quejo no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo debido al cansancio o simplemente no quería hacerlo.

Algo así- el pelinegro aprovechó que bajara la guardia y comenzó a masajearle los hombros una vez que ya habían entrado al salón de ella de nuevo. Descansando sobre un pupitre estaba la chica, entrecerrando los ojos, estaba agotada, el más porque tenía que estar pendiente de todos los salones y levar y traer reportes, eso lo asfixiaba pero podía ver y mandarle sonrisitas a la Hyuuga cuando entraba a su clase por los detalles, disfrutando de sus sonrojos que habían regresado, su ira no existía más, volvía a ser ella, pero con algo diferente… seguridad. El uchiha seguía masajeando sus suaves hombros y cuando se cansó de hacerlo tomo la silla que estaba frente a donde Hinata estaba, la volteo teniendo de frente a la ojiperla, pero ella había escondido su rostro entre sus brazos entrelazados, se había quedado dormida –que descuidada Hyuuga- decía el pelinegro mientras se recargaba el también en la misma mesita, liberando por fin su cansancio lo que provocó que cerrara los ojos y cayera dormido.

Sintió que alguien se movía, rápidamente abrió los ojos desorientado, miró al frente y vio a una chica con cabellos despeinados, reconrdó la escena anterior a su sueño y se incorporó, tallando sus ojos.

-Al fin despiertas- dijo una suave voz femenina, mientras comenzaba a quitarse los cabellos intrusos que caían en su rostro, el uchiha la detuvo y le sonrió –quedate así, te ves linda- dijo ya unavez bien despierto.

-Estas de broma verdad?- dijo la dulce chica si hacer ningún movimiento.

-No, es enserio…- le sonrió, comenzó a acercarse a su rostro, pero se detuvo. No era todavía momento para hacerlo y ella aún no había hecho ningún movimiento que aprovara od esaprovara tal acción.

Ella solo rió ante el comentario –descansaste bien?- una sonrisita iluminaba su delicado rostro.

"**Demonios, como no me di cuenta de lo hermosa que es esta chica, su cabello, su aroma tan suave y esos sonrojos que la hacen ver como una pequeña niña. Es tan linda y tierna que quisiera en este mismo momento tenerla entre mis brazos, fui muy torpe en no verlo antes"**- pensaba el uchiha mientras la veía peinarse su larga cabellera.

-Que hora es?- dijo la chica una vez ya fuera del edificio.

-Son las tres- respondió el uchiha mientras veía su móvil.

-Que tarde! Necesito irme a casa rápido y cambiarme para volver a casa de Tenten- estaba agitada, el sueño si que les había quitado tiempo tenian dos horas ahí.

El pelinegro notó su apuro y se ofreció a llevarla, traía el carro de su padre y no le quedaba lejos de ahí la oficina de su hermano. Ella aceptó un tanto forzada, no es que desconfiara de la seguridad en la que viajaría, pero ya bastante tiempo había estado con el pelinegro. Una vez dentro del carro el silencio como siempre reinaba entre los dos, por lo que el uchiha tomo la palabra.

-¿Por qué no me despertaste antes?- dijo con un tono extraño, como si le hubiera incomodado el hecho de retenerla ahí por su causa.

-Me acababa de despertar también- eso alivio las ideas del pelinegro. –Se notaba que estabas muy cansado incluso mas que yo, esto del festival si que es pesado-

-Sí, pero al menos pude estar tiempo contigo, creo que es de las pocas veces que concuerdo con Shikamaru pero que problemático es todo esto del festival- dijo soltando una risita que siguió la ojiperla, luego de reír se sonrojo por lo que había dicho.

-Si… creo que si- apenas si dijo la chica.

-Sobre que? El hecho del festival o…- la miro mientras estaba en rojo el semáforo –porque pude estar contigo un buen tiempo?- su voz era como siempre seductora y acorralante.

-Sasuke!- dijo la chica

-mande?- volteo a verla de nuevo.

-Esta en verde!- contesto la chica apuntando al semáforo, el puso en marcha el carro y llegaron a la casa de la chica, de nuevo Hanabi se asomaba por la ventana pero no salió.

-Me debes una respuesta- dijo el mientras ella se bajaba y se despedia de él, entre agradecimientos. Arrancó el carro y entro corriendo la chica, mientras era atacada de preguntas otra vez por la molesta hermanita "metiche" que tenía.

**Hasta aquí lamento si les escribo muy poquito últimamente, solo que me traen distraída problemas familiares no tan cercanos pero que si me incomodan, dejen comentarios o quejas en reviews no se que mas quisieran que agregue en esta faseta, solo déjenme decirles algo, es necesario que haga un ligero movimiento en esta historia ya que manejare tambien la de Miketsukami con Ririchiyo, no los puedo dejar así una vez que ya los metí n-n así que serán dos angulos vistos, en el otro capi no redactare yo, ustedes se darán cuenta quien es una vez que ya haya terminado, y bueno me despido gente bonita :33**

**Recuerden que la verdadera fortaleza del hombre no solo consiste en tener sueños, si no en no permitir que nadie los rompa" esa frase la escuche de un fic de akai yume :DD y me gustó mucho así que la pongo.**

**Y por favor cuídense mucho, a mis fieles seguidores les mando muchos abrazos y les dejo mis mejores deseos, pórtense bien y bueno no subiré nada hasta el 3 de enero si me es humanamente posible lo hare antes y luego determinare un día exacto para escribirles.**

**Bueno ya me cayo y nos vemos, Feliz año nuevo! Y cualquiera que este solito no se me achicopale que siempre hay alguien que nos ama ;) los quiere Yuuki'Nee~ **


	7. Esos malentendidos

"**Es como un juego de amor, donde la luz no puede ser opacada por la oscuridad y esta no puede ser iluminada por ella"**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son obra de Kishimoto-sensei, porque si fueran míos Naruto, ese estúpido y sensual Deidara e Itachi serian mis esclavos sexuales, ok no. Jajajaja, esto solo es algo de lo que a mí me gustaría que pasara. Tambien esta entrelazada la historia de Miketsukami y Ririchiyo, ellos tampoco me pertenecen son de otro autor, pero los pedí prestados nada mas tantito.**

**CAPITULO 8**

"Esos malentendidos"

**No puedo dormir, me levanto y busco mi celular entre las sabanas de la cama, esa manía eh tomado de dormirme leyendo los mensajes que esa pequeña me envía. Aunque son pocos y de escasas palabras, son dedicados para el verdadero yo y eso me motiva a seguir con vida.**

**Son las 10 de la noche y el sueño se me ha ido, si no hubiese tomado tanto chocolate esta hiperactividad no estaría. Me levanto de la cama, como siempre mis padres no están y Seilh ya esta dormida. Rondo por toda la casa, enciendo el televisor y busco en los canales entretenidos algo de diversión pero no encuentro nada. Suspiro, ella no puede salir de mi mente, es tan pequeña y yo ni siquiera debería verla como una opción para mí, es tan solo una niña de 15 años y yo soy un adulto de 23. Tomo mi celular y salgo a la calle, creo que un paseo calmara estos absurdos pensamientos "soy un pervertido" es la única respuesta que vaga en mi cabeza.**

**Las calles están tan solitarias que un paseo nocturno es una buena opción ya que la luna se alcanza a distinguir en su aterrizaje al suelo por la ausencia de las luces de la ciudad. Camino un poco mas y llego sin haberlo pensado siquiera a la casa de esa pequeña y dulce niña que roba mis pensamientos. ¿Qué hago aquí? Pienso en irme lo mas rápido posible, pero algo me detiene, un auto se acerca a la casa y baja una persona de el acompañando a alguien mas, identifico el cabello largo por lo que sé que es mi pequeña, veo como la luz de la habitación principal se prende, imposible! Ella no tiene hermanos varones y sus papas no están nunca en esta ciudad a menos que sea algo importante. Ella… esta… **_**saliendo con alguien?**_** Se vuelve a abrir la puerta y sale el mismo chico de ahí es más joven que yo, y ahora lo comprendo, mi amada encontró el amor juvenil. Huyo de ahí no puedo tolerar verlo en ese lugar, yo sabía que era lo mejor pero me odio por ser tan cobarde como para no aceptar que ella es feliz y no a mi lado.**

"Ser amigo es el privilegio de poder estar alado de la persona que amas"

**-.-**

**Suena mi celular, apago la alarma y me voy directo a la ducha, siento las gotas rodear mi cuerpo esas imágenes pasan por mi mente una y otra vez, indudable… ella ya tiene un amor. Duele, duele haberse ilusionado, ya sabía que las cosas serian así, ella no me pertenecía no podía… no debía. Si tan solo fuera más joven, o más valiente para olvidarla… no quiero, no puedo.**

**Voy camino a la escuela, entro a mi salón y me encuentro con un caos, todos se ven emocionados y la clase ya había comenzado, pero el maestro no hablaba si no un chico con el uniforme de Konoha.**

-Venimos para ponerlos al tanto de las actividades que se abrirán en el colegio Konoha, soy Shikamaru encargado de este _"problema"_programa, a continuación dejaremos una convocatoria, donde se deberán anotar las personas que deseen participar, y los equipos, bandas y los demás que vayan a concursar. Mañana otro representante de nuestro colegio pasara por ellos- **dejaron unos documentos sobre la mesa y se fueron.**

**-.-**

**Llego la hora de ir a las canchas para practicar, mis amigos me preguntaron que porque andaba tan distraído, porque en el juego metieron muchas canastas y andaba desconcentrado. Gaara es de mis mejores amigos y él sabía de Ririchiyo así que le conté lo del día anterior.**

-No creo que ella este saliendo con alguien… imposible! Es demasiado… cerrada hasta contigo, que la conoces de años-

-Era ella, y ese chico aparentemente tiene la misma edad que ella, eso me molesta-

-Tranquilo, deberías preguntarle-

-Nunca! No tengo el mínimo derecho de meterme en sus asuntos, para empezar debería dejarla en paz- **apenas iba a decirme algo pero se vio interrumpido por nuestro entrenador, que venia con alguien del colegio Konoha.**

-Jóvenes les presento a SasukeUchiha, el representante en deportes de Konoha-** era ese chico que se me lanzó en la fiesta de mi amigo, Gaara y yo volteamos y lo reconocimos al instante, él era muy cercano a Gaara, pero solo me dio una palmada para que no buscara problema con él.**

**No estaba de humor para hacerlo, además claro estaba que algo extraño pasaba entre ese chico y mi reciente amiga Hinata. **

**-.-**

**-**HeySou-tan! Vamos a jugar en el mismo equipo te parece?- **era mi amigo de cabello guinda, me llamaba de la manera en la que casi nadie me dice. **

**Y fingiendo una sonrisa, ocultando mi humor de perros voltee a verlo –**claro**- ensanche mi sonrisa normal y nos dirigíamos a jugar pero el profesor nos detuvo, y nos llevo a donde estaba ese extraño chico.**

-Bien… estoy aquí para buscar cuatro equipos que deseen participar en el festival de Konoha, como saben cada año hay un torneo entre escuela, las áreas en las que como varones de esta escuela pueden participar son las de basquetbol, soccer y equipos mixtos con las chicas que agrupen para voleibol, los que vayan a entrar en el concurso, pasen a anotar a los miembros de sus equipos-

**Como siempre mis amigos me anotaron y sabia que iba a ser el líder, como representante de deportes de Gaoka tuve que ir con ese sujeto a planear esas dichosas actividades.**

**-.-**

**Al fin era hora de salir, como de costumbre tome mis cosas y me fui en dirección a mi casa, pero no quería llegar y escuchar a mi hermana hablar tanto de Sakura, si bien eso a mi no me interesaba en lo mas mínimo, siempre todo fue un error y una mentira, detestaba pensar que en el pasado estuve con ella solo por interés, ese pasado lo detestaba, nunca había tomado un verdadero interés por las mujeres solo eran con un propósito, pero afortunadamente ella se intereso por un chico y nadie notó la asquerosidad de mi persona, nada estaba bien, muchos creían que me sentía así por los actos de Sakura, pero no fue así, era por el hecho de no tener propósito en la vida… hasta que **_**la conocí a ella**_**. No teníamos la misma edad, pero eso a mi corazón no le importaba, realmente disfrutaba verla intentando hablar con naturalidad. Fue entonces por mi compañero de habitación que la conocí, el también era de mi edad, pero él decía que sus madres habían acordado entre ellas que cuando crecieran serían novios. Mi compañero no estaba realmente interesado en ella por lo que me decía que atendiera al teléfono cuando ella llamaba y así inventándole escusas comencé a charlar brevemente con ella, era muy inteligente a pesar de su edad, muy hermosa y nada superficial como lo veía en otras mujeres, y llego el momento en que mis padres decidieron apoyarme con mi carrera y me hicieron de mi propio apartamento y se quitaron a su último estorbo, odio decirlo así, pero mi hermanita y yo solo quitamos el tiempo a mis padres, entonces Seilh se mudó conmigo, y me despedí de sus llamadas y comencé mi vida de adulto. Pasaron tres meses y la conocí en la fiesta de cumpleaños del que fue una vez mi compañero, estudiábamos en la misma escuela.**

**Cuando la conocí me sorprendí de su sabiduría y la madurez que tenía, la trate por mucho tiempo, cada vez descubría sus pensamientos y su manera de responder ante las situaciones. Pero ella me dio ese espacio de hacerlo, si quería verla me era mas que suficiente llegar a esa biblioteca donde la encontraba "casualmente" leyendo. Era muy inteligente y ella, **_**sólo ella había dado un completo sentido a mi vida.**_** Al pasar el tiempo con ella la halagaba y ella se molestaba, al principio me decía que era muy irritante, pero estar solo un segundo con ella era suficiente. Al principio me costó interpretarla, incluso una vez me dijo que sería mejor alejarme, siempre tiene miedo de no coordinar sus pensamientos con sus palabras y resultar hiriendo a cualquier persona… de que me sirve conocerla tanto si…**

_**N**_

_**O**_

_**M**_

_**E**_

_**A**_

_**M**_

_**A…**_

**-.-**

**Estaba frente a la casa de Hinata, si bien hablar con ella me ayudaría. Cuando toco la puerta se abre y sonrió ante la mirada de sorpresa de mi amiga, me saluda y veo desde mi lugar hasta la sala, estaban ahí sentados… imposible…**

**Ririchiyo… y… era… el mismo tipo de ayer.**

**Np puedo soportarlo… me despido con una sonrisa forzada ante mi amiga y comienzo a caminar a la mejor velocidad que me pueden dar mis pies, pero parece que me hubiesen jugado una trampa porque no me respondían a como yo hubiese pedido en ese instante.**

…

La ojiperla no entiende porque su amigo se fue tan rápido, entonces volteo en dirección a su casa para atender a sus amigos, pero la chica de ojos morados había visto esa sonrisa tan conocida por ella y se levanto de donde estaba para preguntar dónde estaba aquel peliblanco que había visto hace unos minutos, ella no supo que decir solo que se había portado extraño y pareciera que había huido de ahí. Preocupada la chica se dispuso a seguirlo, pensó que quizás estaba molesto con ella y por eso la estaba evitando tanto, además de que tenía muy presente la ultima charla con su amiga la ojiperla, además de que aún no había podido explicarle al chico que ella no estaba molesta con él. Se disculpo y salió de la casa de la ojiperla, corrió en busca del peliblanco.

Y… finalmente lo vio inmóvil recargado sobre un árbol de cerezo cercano al parque donde lo conoció. Caminó hacia él y nerviosa lo llamó, lo hizo en un tono tan bajo que sabía que solo ella se había escuchado a sí misma. Parecía estar equivocada al ver frente a sus ojos esa mirada bicolor que creía que todo era una simple jugada de su imaginación.

-Mike…tsukami-kun…-

-Dime- su tono era muy seguro a comparación del de la chica.

-Es un mal entendido…- por un momento pensó que había descubierto todo lo que pensaba, lo de ella y ese extraño chico que la estaba acompañando últimamente, pero resultaba casi imposible, porque apenas hace unos instantes aún estaba con él… pero entonces… que estaba haciendo ella ahí frente a él…

No dijo nada, solo agachó la mirada, no podía pensar aún sin antes de que ella especificara lo que decía…"_no debía hacerse ilusiones o… no se controlaría" _permaneció así, hasta que ella lo notó y buscando la seguridad necesaria, camino buscando darle la espalda, solo si evitaba esa mirada podría hacerlo.

-No estoy molesta- y con un tono falso de superioridad siguió diciendo – no es como si fuera tan importante pelear contigo, solo entendiste mal y no quería que pensaras mal de mí- era ella, la misma de siempre, en busca de decir lo que pensaba siempre… diciendo lo contrario a lo que pensaba, se dio cuenta de que el peliblanco estaba todavía quieto e intento remediarlo.

-Miketsukami-kun… pasa algo?- ahora su tono era ligeramente más suave que antes.

-Iie, discúlpame por hacerme de mis propias conclusiones, no debí hacerlo… lo siento- como siempre sus ojos reflejaban tristeza y un profundo vacio sin fin.

El viento movió aquellos hermosos arboles de cerezo, el clima estaba un poco fresco pero agradable, pero nada de eso causaba comodidad en un momento como ese.

La de ojos morados no sabia que decir, una parte de ella quería tener el valor de preguntar lo que le pasaba a ese chico de cabello blanco, pero se contuvo… no tenía el valor. Por el contrario él pareció notarlo, pero se mantuvo al margen, no debía perder la compostura y solo sonrió antes esa niña que desorbitaba completamente sus sentidos. Pareció más tranquila y también hizo una mueca intentando sacar una sonrisa.

-Te acompaño con Hinata?- extendía una mano como cediéndole el paso.

-Hai…- camino con naturalidad, bien su estado se había equilibrado, no corría peligro.

-Porque te molestaste tanto en venir hasta aquí a buscarme para aclararlo todo?- bien, si había recuperado su naturalidad, ahora estaba extinto, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas por esa pregunta, no había pensado como sacarse eso con una más de sus mentiras.

-Hmph! No era muy lejos, además ya te dije, no es como si me gustara que pensaras mal de mí-

-Lo entiendo… arigato- y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se extendió en el rostro del de ojos bicolor y ahora la halagaba como de costumbre –oh! Gracias, yo no merezco que te preocupes así por mí, pero incluso pensaste en venir a disculparte sin tener una obligación conmigo- pero se vio interrumpido por la colorada chica –no es así! Si que eres molesto…- y regresaron a la casa de Hinata.

-.-

-No vas a pasar a ver a Hina-chan?- interrogaba al ver como solo se quedaba quieto el peliblanco esperando a que ella entrara.

-Iie… no es necesario!- ahora recordaba que esa chica era esperada por un joven ahí.

-Mi hermana vino de visita y su novio también… los traje aquí a conocer a Hina-chan- se percataba fácilmente los deseos porque se quedara un poco más.

Entonces comprendió todo, ella no salía con ese chico que ciertamente era un adolescente, era el amor juvenil de su hermana y se sintió tonto por malinterpretar todo ese tiempo, por haber sufrido y nuevamente por haber ignorado la idea de aquel chico pelirrojo y no haberlo hablado antes con ella, inevitablemente esbozó una sonrisa y sin dudarlo subió los escalones que daban a la puerta principal y las tomo por sus brazos, ella sorprendida se sonrojo sin decir nada.

-Lo siento- tomo conciencia de lo que hacía y se separo un poco.

-Porque te disculpas?- también se separo pero en busca de una respuesta de su mirada.

-No tengo derecho de hacer estas cosas, incluso de pensar vagamente cosas que no debería- y se abrió la puerta una cálida sonrisa de una chica de ojos de luna los recibía otra vez.

…

**La próxima vez empezare a escribir mas, promesa! No me quejo mas, primero que nada**

**GRACIAS A LOS QUE ME LEEN Y A LOS QUE ME DEJARON ALGUN REVIEW y perdón a los anónimos, por no dedicarles unas palabras pero en el próximo capitulo va dedicado a ustedes y les responderé aquí a mis anónimas no tan anónimas ;D las quiero~**

danny-chan20 : **Gracias, lose pero creeme que ya tengo en cuenta eso y sí haré los capítulos mas largos, se lo merecen y lamento si en este capitulo no hubo Sasuhina pero llevo la otra pareja tambien debido al crossover pero sí n-n el próximo va solo Sasuhina :D saludos!**

Magic ann love:**No te había podido contestar por los anónimos, n-n pero gracias por leerme, realmente aprecio tus mensajes y tu apoyo, lose este capitulo no tuvo Sasuhina pero el próximo viene con mucho, te quiere Yuuki **

Sweet-D-Mony : **Lose, realmente me reí con lo que dijiste de la pelirosa xD jajaja y si los nuevos amigos ahí están, jajajaja un día subiré una imagen de ellos xD jajaja, no te preocupes si te atrasas en leerlos, lo importante es saber que me apoyas, un abrazo bien fuerte para ti, by : Yuuki**


	8. Ese molesto festival parte 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen ya saben que sí así fuera los akatsuki estarían posando todo el tiempo bikinis para mí (hemorragia nasal) y dudo de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei me los quiera dar, por al menos un día.**

*NOTA DE LA AUTORA: En un review me preguntaron cómo era que Miketsukami estuviera conviviendo con Gaara, Sasuke, Hinata y... los demás por la edad, bueno cuando comencé el fic no especifique las edades, quise respetar la edad de él en el anime original y las causas por las cuales pudo acercarse a Ririchiyo, en el anime el tuvo que conseguir entrar en la mansión para ser su agente del secret service y pues aquí como dije no tenía apoyo de sus padres conforme a la carrera que él deseaba estudiar, poco después lo consiguió y entro dos años más tarde al colegio Gaoka donde va Gaara-kun n-n bueno eso es todo, ah… también había dicho que ella iba en un colegio de señoritas, y es menor que todos los personajes que manejo ella tiene 15.

SASUHINA /MIKETSUKAMI x RIRIRCHIYO

Capitulo 9

"Ese molesto festival Parte 2"

Era un buen clima y los estudiantes de Konoha hacían mucho ruido y subían y bajaban escaleras por todo el edificio llevando y trayendo los materiales por el festival que sería en tres días.

-Hinata las telas ya fueron distribuidas, pero las chicas están atoradas en los vestuarios masculinos, los de las mujeres ya están listos, pero no tienen idea de cómo empezar los de los chicos- una voz alarmada dentro del caos le gritaba desde el otro lado del salón a una chica de cabello azulado.

-Podría traerles imágenes de los vestuarios-

-Demo… los profesores no nos darán más tiempo, tenemos que reunirnos!- todas las chicas estaban confundidas, no tenían idea de cómo hacer los vestuarios masculinos. La líder de las chicas hizo un fuerte ruido sobre la mesa para calmar la multitud femenina que hablaba a grandes voces.

-Cada chica hará el vestuario de un chico, como sabemos que no nos queda tiempo nos reuniremos en la casa de Hinata esta noche- hablaba ahora con la atención de todas.

-Etto… en mi casa?- estaba confundida, en qué momento ofreció su casa como sitio de reunión? Además… Hanabi estaba ahí y su amiga de ojos violetas la visitaba también junto con su hermana pequeña.

-Sí! Haremos pijamada?- otra chica de cabello rojo opinaba sonriente.

-Pues sí! No acabaremos tan temprano así que lo mejor sería dormir en casa de Hinata- una respuesta de una chica de ojos verdes se escuchaba.

-Bueno- hablo de nuevo la líder –entonces a las 3 nos vemos en casa de Hinata, lleven sus materiales y sus pijamas- y dicho eso todas salieron a su descanso matutino. Quedando la pobre chica sin voz ni voto en esa última conversación, ella solo había aportado una idea, no era que no quisiera a las chicas en su casa, pero sería una numerosa visita.

Una conocida voz la interceptó con una risa llamándola –Hina-chan! Vamos a comer! Casi ni tenemos descansos- soltando un suspiro –estoy cansada…-

-Luka! Sí vamos, aunque no sé si me caiga bien comer- caminaba en dirección a la cafetería, con las manos de la castaña sobre sus hombros.

-Oye! Porque no me avisaste antes que iríamos a tu casa? Bien pude pedir permiso antes e irme contigo saliendo- hacia un puchero, soltando a su amiga.

-No es así!, solo di una idea, pero después… lo tomaron como anuncio- disminuía la voz viendo como la chica que estaba a cargo de todo pasaba cercana a donde ellas estaban.

-Es muy comodina entonces- cruzando los brazos miró directamente a donde se aleja aquella chica.

-No es eso, demo… mis papas si que van a sorprenderse-

-Quienes irán?- decía sentándose junto a la ojiperla, como los demás estaban encargados de otras áreas del festival, muchos de sus amigos estaban ausentes, por lo que sólo ellas dos comerían hoy… aparentemente.

-Irán las 14 chicas- con la mirada baja respondía la ojiperla.

-Todas!- ahora la castaña había alzado un poco la voz –son muchas las que dormirán en tu casa!-

-Estoy invitado?- el pelinegro había aparecido repentinamente por las espaldas de ambas chicas.

-Sa…Sasuke-kun- decía la sorprendida Hinata tomando entre sus manos su jugo

Esbozo una risita extraña con aires de galán - entonces a qué hora voy?-

-Etto… solo irán chicas- sus mejillas amenazaban colorarse.

-Sí así que tú no puedes- con un tono de triunfo la castaña señalaba al ojinegro.

-Hmph!- el pelinegro se alejo de donde ellas estaban, yéndose a donde sus conocidos estaban.

-Hinata!- la chica volteo a ver a la entristecida mirada perla.

-Nani?- dijo sin levantar la mirada que escondía.

-Aún estas enamorada de ese engreído?- tenía una cara de asco.

-No es un engreído… Sasuke-kun es sólo mi amigo… y créeme no puedo hacerlo, no es tan fácil- jugaba con sus manos como pidiendo compasión de ellas.

-No puedo creer que seas tan ingenua!- se levanto la chica y se fue dejando a Hinata sola y entristecida, ella era su amiga, pero no pedía ser juzgada, el fue su primer y único amor, desde la infancia, siempre lo fue, pero él nunca supo que ella existía hasta hace poco, por la pelirosa.

No quiso buscar a la chica, quería descansar y encontrar respuestas a cómo olvidarlo, a cómo sacarlo de sus pensamientos, y como evitar topárselo tan frecuentemente, caminó hacia la azotea de la escuela, como era representante del grupo tenía acceso. Sentía como el viento movía sus largos cabellos azulados, cerró los ojos y se dedicó a recordar el pasado, a buscar la razón de su problema. Recordó cuando estaba en la primaria y jugaba con sus amigas, cuando aún no tenía interés alguno por los chicos. Y después… ese momento en el que lo conoció llego a su memoria. Había sido una obra de teatro, las maestras chifladas buscaban hacer un romance en la historia de caperucita roja, cambiaron algunos diálogos y metieron otras cosas, y así en la historia cuando la chica de la capa roja iba a casa de la abuelita que resultaba ser el lobo disfrazado, entraba un caballero, hijo de un leñador rescatando a caperucita, ella había interpretado a la dulce niña de capa roja, y el hijo inventado de ese leñador había sido por Sasuke Uchiha, el niño mas mono de toda la escuela primaria, y ella la chica de ojos mas extraños. Fue entonces en ese momento que lo conoció y se intereso por el amor, lo espiaba a veces y se limitaba a sonrojarse cuando escuchaba su voz o sabía que estaba cerca de donde ella se encontraba.

Regresó otra vez al pasado, cuando le contó a Sakura sobre el pelinegro, lo sorprendida que estaba y sus palabras "te ayudare" que ahora se convertían en su contra. Pensó en lo ingenua que fue, en las promesas que mantuvo y en las ilusiones y los momentos en que se hacía ver más bonita de lo usual, esperando una mirada que nunca llegaba.

Abrió los ojos y vio la hora en su celular, tenía todavía 10 minutos más antes de entrar a las clases. Entonces escuchó la puerta de la azotea abrirse, volteo limpiando las lágrimas que humedecían su delicado rostro. No sabía si sonreír o no, se mantuvo quieta y le dio la espalda.

-Hmph! Ahora estas molesta?- dijo el pelinegro acercándose a la chica.

-Iie, solo estaba recordando cosas- no estaba nerviosa, la nostalgia de su pasado la hacía sentar cabeza, no tenía temor, solo la realidad la mantenía segura y algo triste.

-Sobre que?- el interés del chico crecía no entendía los pensamientos de la ojiperla, pero tampoco quería arriesgarse, pero desde hace unas semanas, cuando ella se mostro tan temerosa al confesarle sus sentimientos se veía débil y frágil, pero no sabía a dónde se habían llevado a esa niña que ahora, solo estaba esa ojiperla un poco más segura, que en raras ocasiones se sonrojaba, los nervios se esfumaban y sus ganas de mantener distancia con él ya no eran por vergüenza, ahora era… algo diferente que no podía explicarse ni el mismo.

-No es nada importante- volteo su rostro, si las lagrimas salían prefería no ser vista así, se había hecho una promesa ese día que llegó a su casa con el corazón roto, el día que recibió la traición de su mas fiel amiga como ella le llamaba, ese día prometió no permitir que otro humano la viera llorar, no más a su debilidad, solo si fuera con sus amigos más cercanos y con su madre, nadie más, ni siquiera su padre que la hacía sentir una débil niña que no lograría un buen futuro.

El se acercó, intentando encontrarse con esos ojos de luna que lo habían hechizado, a eso se debía su cambio de actitud para con ella, nunca en sus 17 años se había comportado de tan exclusiva manera, si una chica le interesaba solo bastaba sonreír, o llamarla, era tan seguro de su físico que no tuvo que hacer nada para conseguir una novia, al contrario eran molestas las niñas que lo acosaban y por eso perdió el sentido en enamorarse, nunca tuvo una ilusión, ni siquiera sabía a qué se referían cuando decían sobre las mariposas en el estómago, pero si ella había luchado por conocerlo algún día si había estado durante tanto tiempo tras él, no era cualquier sentimiento de atracción era otra cosa y quería saber que era.

-Estas muy cerca Sasuke-kun, si alguien llegara pensara mal-

-Estamos arriba de la escuela, sólo 10 personas tenemos la llave y ocho andan como locos aprovechando los descansos para seguir con los preparativos del festival- media sonrisa se dibujo en la cara del pelinegro

-Sasuke-kun…- no podía seguir con esto, solo le causaba heridas, porque para ella mantenerse cerca era tener dolor y más dolor.

-No me alejare si no me lo pides- respondió pero la ojiperla contesto enseguida como si ya hubiese escuchado su respuesta antes de ser dicha –hazlo- su tono declaraba su estado emocional, abrió los ojos sorprendido de la frialdad con que lo hacía.

Se separo y dio la media vuelta como en dirección a la salida, pero… no fue así se detuvo antes de salir, ella esperaba palabras hirientes, o algún reproche pero tampoco fue así. No escucho sus pasos, solo sintió unos brazos tomándola por la espalda y su suave voz –lo siento-

Creyó que solo era juego de su imaginación pero no era así era… verdad.

-Porque te disculpas?- dijo recuperando su tono suave y dulce, aunque aun no completamente.

-No lose, es la mejor opción cuando una mujer esta triste- rió un poco sin despegarse de la chica.

Ella solo sonrió instantáneamente por lo que el chico se apresuro a decir –es broma, no me había disculpado antes por lo de la otra vez-

-Cual? Lo de la fiesta de Gaara, lo de Sakura, por haberme jalado, o porque?- dijo ella con una expresión seria, pero solo jugaba ignorando la respiración cercana del chico.

-Hmph! De hecho solo me arrepiento de haberte jalado fuera de la pista, pero lo demás está bien- soltó otra risita acompañada por ella.

-Puedes soltarme?- calmando la risa decía la chica.

-Aun no- su tono se hizo serio –te escuche- la ojiperla abrió los ojos no entendía a que se refería, escucharla? Decir qué?... cuando?... hace unos momentos? Pero estaba segura de que no había dicho ni una sola palabra, solo pensaba y recordaba.

-Sobr- fue interrumpida – luego te diré- y sonó el timbre pidiendo que todos retornaran a sus aulas. Se separo rápidamente de ella y se fue, dejándola ahí inmóvil.

-.-

La ojiperla recogió sus útiles escolares, y alado de ella venía luka, iban afuera del edificio.

Las demás chicas se despidieron –Nos vemos al rato Hinata-chan!-

-Hai- solo se despedía de mano dirigiéndose a su casa.

Abrió la puerta y se acostó en la cama, pero no le duro mucho, porque Hanabi hacia su aparición en su habitación –Hinaoni-chan y tu novio?- su cara estaba más que iluminada por su amplia sonrisa.

-QUE? NOVIO? Yo no tengo Hana-chan- decía la chica con la cara roja.

-Sasuke-kun oh es un tipo muy guapo- el moe desbordaba en toda la habitación.

-Hanabi! Shinai! El no es mi novio- y una mirada triste se clavo en ella.

-Pues no te demores… él es un chico muy lindo, cierto! Olvide decirte que Chiyo-chan esta abajo en el comedor esperándote- decía la animada niñita, mientras abandonaba la sala.

-Hanabi! Debiste decir eso primero- corrió escaleras abajo y saludo a su amiga de ojos morados.

-Ririchiyo-chan! Como estas?- se sentó frente a ella, le dio una manzana del comedor.

-Gracias, bien… la ultima vez hablé con Miketsukami-kun… demo… estaba extraño- dijo la chica mientras tomaba la manzana entre sus manos y jugaba con ella.

-Esta… molesto?-

-No lose, se sorprendió cuando le dije que mi hermana había venido de visita aquí con su novio, y luego se comporto como siempre, irritante- se sonrojo y oculto sus manos entre sus rodillas

-.-

-Hinata! Tus compañeras están abajo- la mamá de la chica ojiperla hacia su llamado en altas voces desde la sala.

-Hai oka-sama, ya voy- bajo corriendo por las escaleras, había terminado de alistar la habitación de huéspedes para las otras chicas que no llegaran a caber en la otra habitación.

Las recibió, y se instalaron en la sala más grande de la casa, que quedaba a unos pasos del patio trasero, llevaron las activas chicas las telas y los materiales que necesitarían para los trajes masculinos. La ojiperla repartió las imágenes para que las chicas hicieran los trajes similares a estos. Todas platicaban entre ellas y entre todos los temas no falto la mención de la chica más revoltosa de la clase –Oigan chicas quienes les parecen los más guapos del colegio?- sus ojos destellaban brillo y luz que encandilaba las demás chicas, bueno no pero casi. Y no tardó mucho tiempo para que desbordara el moe en esa habitación.

-Oh sí! Sasuke-sama es el más guapo de Konoha- dijo una chica de extraño cabello teñido a mechas rosadas.

-Sí, su cabello es genial- elevaba su voz una chica de cabello rubio ignorando que no fuera su casa.

-Sus ojos! Son tan hermosos- estrujaba sus brazos contra si otra chica.

-Me fascina su fría personalidad- otra chica se unía y muchos comentarios así abarcaban la sala, idolatrando al Uchiha, hasta que un comentario enloqueció más a las chicas –Imaginen como ha de verse en ropa minúscula- y los gritos de las pervertidas chicas se encendieron.

Y una acalorada ojiperla interrumpía aquella celebridad –Chicas! Contrólense deberíamos estar haciendo los trajes, y no han avanzado mucho- con pesadez decía lo último.

-Eso lo dices porque a ti no te gusta Sasuke- la líder de la burla la miraba con fastidio leve.

-Oh! que si no le gusta…- la castaña hacía mención con un poco de sisaña en su comentario.

-Luka!- la acalorada chica la recriminaba. Las chicas voltearon a vela y ya sentía sus miles de preguntas venir, pero no fue así en cuanto la vieron desviaron la mirada sin interés alguno, pensó que estaba a salvo y que no creían el comentario de su amiga Luka.

-Ja! Somos muchas interesadas en Sasuke-kun, demo… es decisión de él elegir o no?- ahora si la miraban con picardía en los ojos provocando que toda la sangre se le fuera a la cabeza sonrojándola aún más –eh… Hinata?- su voz rebelaba lo fúrica que debía estar por dentro al pensar que ella también tenía interés en el chico, pero quien le mandaba a sacar el tema del Uchiha desde el inicio.

-Sí- sonrieron las demás chicas entonando esto último.

-Es broma Hina-chan- la chica despeinaba su cabellera azulada como buscando que ella se tranquilizara y borrara evidencia del acto anterior.

-Tomen… e…estos son para los últimos detalles de los trajes- decía mientras extendía unos decorativos para pegarlos en las telas para hacerlos lucir aún más.

-¿Cómo lo puedo pegar?- una chica de cabello negro la llamaba.

-Toma esta punta- explicaba tomando el hilo de decorativos – y lo pasas por aquí…- y fue interrumpida por su teléfono móvil que comenzó a sonar, saco el aparato y era un mensaje, lo dejo por un lado y siguió explicándole a la chica –ves? Una vez que lo haces mucho se te queda-

-Hai, gracias Hina-chan- la dulce voz de su amiga respondía, tomando la tela y apartándose hacia un lugar vació de la sala para concentrarse.

Sintió a la castaña acercarse, pensó que quizás esta venía a pedirle consejo o vagamente pensó que vendría a disculparse por hacerla circulo de atención hace unos minutos. Luka se agachó y tomo su teléfono que pedía leer un mensaje que había recibido hace instantes. La ojiperla le pidió que se lo devolviera, ella hizo caso omiso y camino con el teléfono entre sus manos.

-Hinata… no sabía que tenías su teléfono- decía mirando el remitente, desviando la mirada al techo con su tono de fastidio.

-Fue hace mucho… demo… ya dámelo Luka-san onegai- su voz sonaba insegura, pero ansiaba ver el mensaje, tal vez era algo urgente.

-Iie! Sasuke-san solo te usa, date cuenta Hinata ese tipo no está interesado en ti, solo se burla de tus sentimientos, sabes que hay demasiadas chicas que se mueren por él, y solo con decir sí tendría a la más linda chica de la escuela- ahora se sentaba a un costado de la chica que parecía prestarle atención con la mirada baja.

-Sa...s...- trato de decir pero las palabras no salían en su defensa y fue interrumpida otra vez por la castaña –crees que te envía mensajes por que tiene interés en ti, no seas ingenua- se acercaba al rostro entristecido de la chica para que nadie más escuchara lo que esta decía –sabe que eres muy dulce como para negarle favores- y finalmente le lanzó el teléfono que aún vibraba –pero allá tu si te dejas OTRA VEZ- esto último lo dijo con un tono remarcado al levantarse del lugar donde estaba y se alejo llevando su traje casi listo para pegarle los decorativos.

La chica peli azul quedo inquieta, no sabía qué hacer o decir, tenía razón en cierta manera, pero vamos, admitámoslo… ella estaba demasiado olvidada de sí misma que no sabía que esto podría ser peligroso para su corazón que no entendía de razones solo de sentimientos.

Tomo el móvil y abrió el mensaje "**Hinata dejaste tu suéter en el auto, nose si devolvértelo o no, porque al menos tengo algo de ti"** los sentimientos florecían en su interior, estaba más que sonrojada por ese texto, pero luego la tortura volvió al recordar lo que Luka le había dicho, sabía que era verdad, porque al fin y al cabo ella ya había sido lastimada una vez por ese chico de ojos de noche.

No respondió el mensaje, y pensó dejarlo así, pero había planeado alejarse del Uchiha, no se haría más daño, las demás chicas cosían, reían y pegaban, pero ella estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, no había ruido solo ese túnel que la obligaba a elegir qué camino tomar, si ir en busca de sus ilusiones y sueños anhelados que parecían obtener al fin una respuesta o… obedecer a la razón que gritaba la precaución que debía tomar, al tratarse del pelinegro. Parecía como si el chico estuviera al tanto de lo que ella pensaba que al solo instante en que había abandonado la idea de contestar el texto, su móvil volvió a sonar, esta vez era una llamada del chico, que no sabría explicar como, pero que su voz ya se escuchaba al otro lado de la línea, había presionado el botón por inercia y había contestado la llamada.

-Hinata…- se escuchaba su voz tan segura como siempre –estas?-

-H…hai! Que pasa Sasuke-kun?- su tono tan suave común en ella la había tomado, pensar en la realidad la hacía sentirse segura.

-Dime… que piensas de lo que te dije… quieres tu suéter? O puedo guardarlo como tu recuerdo?- esbozo una risa que sonaba provocativa, erizando la piel de la chica –aunque puede ser un buen motivo para verte- la chica seguía inmóvil, quería dejarse llevar otra vez, pero no debía.

-Llévalo mañana… o… onegai- Luka y sus sermones! Eso llevaba como resultado que Hinata no pensara de manera normal y que se sostuviera en la frialdad que según la castaña esta debía tener para con el pelinegro.

-Ok…- por el contrario el ojinegro estaba algo asombrado por el tono frío de la chica, pero bueno igual mañana la vería y aprovecharía para sonrojarla otra vez, se despidieron y colgaron el teléfono, cada uno siguió con los preparativos, olvidando por el momento su tema.

-.-

-Temari-san ya tenemos listos los trajes, pero ando buscando a Shikamaru y no lo encuentro, sabes donde esta?- decía la apresurada chica de cabello azulado al otro día en la escuela.

-Todavía no llega! Siempre tan descuidado- frunció el seño en rastro de molestia, pero a decir verdad eso era lo que hacía único al chico que ella amaba.

-Ok, cuando llegue onegai… dile que estaré en el aula 1-C con las otras chicas- se despidió en dirección al otro salón.

Hoy era el día que tenía que plantear todo el mobiliario, mañana a las 9 empezaría el festival, y tenían que dejar todo armado. El concierto estaba siendo instalado por los otros chicos de la clase D y los del grupo de teatro montaban y llevaban las cosas que utilizarían en la escenografía de la obra teatral que iban a transmitir. El chico de coleta supervisaba que todo estuviese en orden, luego fue con el encargado de los deportes para ver su progreso.

-Justo hoy recibimos los nuevos equipos para el basquetbol y los uniformes ya los tienen los integrantes, las canchas ya fueron pulidas y las redes de voleibol ya están puestas en los campos- el Uchiha daba informes sobre los deportes, pues era el encargada –pero… que carita traes Shikamaru-

El chico se tallaba los ojos –ah… sí, esto es un fastidio ayer estuve haciendo muchas revisiones y me fui tarde a mi casa- suspiro en señal de cansancio –parece que mañana será aún más pesado-

-No quiero ni imaginarlo- y se dirigió a la puerta, buscando a la rubia, en todo el día no la había visto, tan pronto como la encontró entre la multitud de preparaciones y gente corriendo fue directo hacia ella.

-.-

Ya era la última hora escolar y los cansados estudiantes se dirigían a sus casas, mañana era el festival y necesitaban descansar, pues sería un día muy movido.

-Entonces…- hacia acto de presencia el Uchiha, cuando la ojiperla salía del edificio.

-Sasuke-kun…- la chica estaba algo asustada ante repentina aparición.

-Hmph! Vas a querer tu suéter?- dijo con un tono algo frío extrañando a la ojiperla.

-Onegai… pa… pasa algo Sasuke-kun?- no había podido evitar preguntarle, quizás tenía un problema.

-No, estoy cansado- dijo con su misma voz fría, algo pastosa ahora.

La chica sonrió un poco –sí a todos nos trae muy cansado el festival, deberías descansar- lo miraba para ver sus notorias ojeras llenas de cansancio

-Hmph… no puedo…- siguieron camino en dirección al auto -…ah… bueno… yo…- trato de interrumpir la chica un tanto indecisa en lo que decía.

-Quieres cuidar de mí?- dijo lanzándole una mirada con intento cautivador que solo terminó siendo una mueca de sueño. Se quedo callada, no quiso decir más, si quería alejarse del ojinegro debía empezar por evitar caer en esas conversaciones.

El auto estaba cruzando la calle, pues el área de estacionamiento ahora se había convertido en un circo literalmente, las cosas del festival ya estaban puestas y sólo era cuestión de esperar a mañana para ver todo eso marchar bien. Todos los carros estaban estacionados en las cuadras cercanas al colegio. Y el del pelinegro no era la excepción. Cuando iban por la calle se toparon con una hermosa chica de cabello color azul marino casi negro, una piel blanca y unos ojos turquesa con una amplia sonrisa rosa.

-Sasuke- la chica le grito tan pronto lo vio.

-Nori?- el chico reconoció a su amiga de infancia y respondió al abrazo que ahora la chica de brindaba

-Como has crecido Sasuke, y que guapo te has puesto- la chica sonrojada le decía causando un leve sonrojo, que su amiga de toda la vida le dijera eso tan de repente lo desconcentraba pero como siempre se mostraba impenetrable –Ay Sasuke siempre tan frío- y hacía un puchero la chica de ojos turquesas.

-Hmph! También eres linda- no estaba acostumbrado a alagar, pero ella era muy familiar para él y tenían tiempo en no verse, por un momento ignoró que la ojiperla notaba todas las reacciones que ella había desconocido todo este tiempo que lo había observado.

-Oh! Cállate que me sonrojare aún más- la chica era muy linda y tenía una gran confianza con el Uchiha, haciendo que la ojiperla experimentara sentimientos de tristeza y rabia.

-Quien es ella?- finalmente la chica se atrevió a preguntar.

-Es Hinata, va en Konoha conmigo- "**¿eso era todo? ¿Nada más? ¿sólo eso?" **

-Oh! Mucho gusto, yo soy Nori, y soy una muy buena amiga de este chico- miro de reojo al Uchiha, ella lo apreciaba mucho, siempre lo vio como un gran amigo.

-Hmph! Tengo prisa Nori- la de ojos turquesas abrazo al chico de nuevo dejando un suave beso en su mejilla y avanzaba un poco más –mañana vendré a tu festival Sasuke!- y corrió en dirección opuesta agitando la mano diciéndole adiós a Hinata, -adiós Nori-san fue un gusto conocerte- sus palabras fueron suaves pero sinceras. En todo el tiempo que había visto al Uchiha estaba solo, sin amigas, si bien las detestaba, de dónde había salido ella? Además ellos mostraban demasiada confianza, simplemente ella lo llamaba por su nombre sin usar el kun, el que a ella le había costado tiempo tener oportunidad y valor para decir.

-Vamos!- cruzaron la calle y llegaron al auto. Saco el suéter y se lo iba a entregar cuando se detuvo y se giro para acorralarla contra el auto –contestame algo y te lo doy- dijo el chico mirando a la ojiperla muy de cerca.

-Sasuke-kun estas muy… muy cerca- dijo la ojiperla sintiendo la respiración de su contrario.

-¿Estas enamorada de mí o eres como las otras chicas que sólo les gusta mi físico?- soltó su pregunta sin mas rodeos, necesitaba saber la respuesta de la ojiperla, ella llamaba su atención y de una gran manera, pero quería saber a quien estaba respondiéndole los sentimientos.

-Sasuke-kun…- no podía decir nada, estaba muy nerviosa y el hecho de que preguntara tal cosa la ponía tan nerviosa.

-Dime… te molesta que me acerque mucho?- sonreía esta vez coquetamente, apoyando más su mano contra el auto cortando la distancia de ambos.

-…Etto…- el color rojo invadía el rostro de la ojiluna, esto provocaba más interés en el ojinegro viéndola tan nerviosa ante él.

Se acercó aún más y pronto sus rostros estuvieron tan cercas que parecía que lo más obvio pasaría ya. Pero se detuvo otra vez, bajo la mirada y se apartó de la chica que aún estaba sorprendida tomó el suéter y se lo dio a la ojiperla –nos vemos mañana- sonaba molesto, como si hubiera escuchado de los labios de la chica algo muy ofensivo. Se separó del carro y caminó hacia la banqueta, arrastrando un poco su suéter. El auto se prendió y pronto lo vio alejarse, se sentó en la banqueta y entre sus pensamientos dijo –no comprendo nada…- y se quedo pensando en que hacer, como responder y tratar de descifrar los pensamientos del Uchiha, pero no hubo respuesta, ni siquiera algo que le sirviera de consuelo.

-.-

-Ririchiyo-sama!- una voz sonaba alegre mientras la llamaba, volteo y vio al peliblanco acercarse a donde ella estaba. Sonrió y devolvió el saludo.

-Que haces por aquí?- le pregunto la chica de ojos morados.

-Vine a tu escuela para buscar integrantes para los equipos mixtos de mañana- dijo el chico sin quitar la iluminidad de su rostro, siempre que la veía sonreía y parecía anhelar siempre permanecer con ella, por lo que era muy obvio cuando le pasaba algo.

-Ya veo, hmph! No es como si tuviera interés en esas cosas, tengo cosas más importantes que el jugar deportes- dijo apenas escuchó la respuesta del chico, de nuevo con su ritmo de frivolidad,.

-No es necesario- sonrió el chico al decirle esto –fuiste la primer chica que anoté en la lista, estas en mi equipo- la chica se sobresalto al saber eso

-Miketsukami-kun!- gritó la chica aún alterada.

-Si no deseas hacerlo, puedo borrarte- sacó la lista que traía consigo y se la mostró.

-Hmph! Lo haré solo porque creo que no tengo pendientes para mañana- y con su pose tan segura afirmó eso, devolviéndole la lista al chico, el sólo sonrió ampliamente mirándola con ternura –eres muy amable- salieron a la entrada principal del colegio Wez.

-Te llevo- abrió la puerta del auto lujoso negro que traía y con cortesía le señalaba la entrada del mismo. Todas las chicas volteaban viendo la escena que era común cuando él iba a ese colegio y hacía exactamente lo mismo, pero ya había levantado muchos rumores, club de admiradoras y bastante fama dentro de las clases femeninas. Lo miraban con brillos en los ojos era demasiado guapo y mayor que provocaba que las chicas pidieran fotos con él, el cual accedía posando en las cámaras solo como buen samaritano, pero la chica de los ojos morados no lo creía así y solo hacia su barrera cuando la invitaba a unirse a la foto.

-Tienes la tarde libre?- dijo el chico una vez dentro del auto haciéndolo avanzar.

-Hmph- fue toda su respuesta.

-Podemos ir a algún lugar?- sabía que no debía involucrarse tanto con ella, era inevitable, pero no podía ocultar lo feliz que era al saber que aquel chico no era mas que su cuñado.

-Esta bien- oculto sus manos debajo de sus muslos, y continuaron el camino en silencio, pensaba en que era una locura que su corazón latiera tanto por su amigo, él era mayor y posiblemente así como en la escuela tuviera demasiadas admiradoras en su colegio y talvez… sólo talvez… tuviera… no, no quiso pensarlo, volteo a mirar de nuevo por la ventana, veía a una señora tomando de la mano a su hijo para cruzar la calle, el semáforo aún marcaba alto, así que tuvo tiempo para observarlos cruzar. Avanzó el carro y revisó su teléfono, lo había tenido apagado y lo encendió, cuando lo hiso vio un mensaje que había enviado el chico que ahora manejaba el auto.

"Ririchiyo-sama, buenos días, quizás te incomode mi presencia pero estoy en tu colegio, no pienses mal, vine a reunir miembros para el festival de mañana, si puedes te veo a la salida"

Se ruborizó un poco, no dijo nada, ni siquiera comentó que había visto el mensaje, se limito a observar a la gente pasar. Sonrío y se acurrucó en una esquina del auto y sin planearlo siquiera, se quedo con los ojos cerrados, pensando en el chico de ojos bicolor.

-.-

-Sasuke-kun!- dijo una pequeña mientras corría a donde este estaba

-Hanabi-chan! Que haces aquí?- estaba frente a las oficinas de los Uchihas esperando a la salida de su hermano, que quedaba frente a un parque donde él estaba descansando en una banca.

-Vengo del centro comercial, y tú qué haces aquí- volteo a ver a todos lados y cuando vio a una chica de bonito semblante regreso la mirada al pelinegro –esperas a esa chica? Es tu novia? No querías a Hina-onichan?- sus preguntas eran rápidas y sorprendían al chico.

-Hanabi! De que hablas?- esa niña le agradaba, desde que la conoció, le agrado mucho y le brindó cariño sincero.

-Ah?- vio como la chica se encontraba con un chico que esperaba a las orillas del parque – lo siento, creí que salías con esa chica- apuntaba a la jovencita.

-No!, ya te dije que solo me gusta tu hermana- giró los ojos.

-Cierto! Dime… ya la invitaste a salir?- arqueaba las cejas en busca de ruborizar al chico.

-Hmph! Hanabi!- recriminó a la pequeña –esto es algo personal-

-Bueno, igual y mi hermana me dijo que te quiere mucho- ese comentario sorprendió al chico.

-Ella dijo eso?- su voz ahora sonaba como si se enterara que había cometido un asesinato.

-Sí… si quieres saber más debes comprarme un helado- señalo al señor que vendía helados en su carrito.

-Mmm! Esa bien- dijo levantándose y caminando hacia el señor. Pidió el helado y se lo dio a la niña y esta se aproximo a continuar con su revelación.

-Una vez me contó que desde niña ella había perseguido a un niño de otra clase, dijo que siempre había admirado su carácter y su fortaleza para sobrellevar las cosas que le pasaban, también que sabía que nunca tendría oportunidad con él, y que además el no mostraba interés en las niñas, y no sabía de ella. Me dijo que cuando entraron en el colegio lo siguió viendo pero que sus sentimientos habían aumentado y me dijo que por eso nunca acepto a nuestro antiguo vecino como novio, porque albergaba esperanzas con el chico ese, no me dijo quien es y sepa quien sea! Pero no te deprimas amigo, tal vez tu la ayudes a olvidar a ese baka!- palmeó su espalda y se incorporó en señal de despedida, sacudió la mano y le dijo adiós y continuó con su camino, quien iba a decir que Hanabi no sabía que ese chico era justamente él y justamente era Sasuke al que ella creía un completo baka.

Un review?

**Gomen ne! Lamento haberme tardado en actualizar, pero me enfermé y no me dejaban usar mi lap, ya estoy en mi casa otra vez y con más ideas para este fic, chicas gracias por sus reviews me alegra saber que les gusta mi fic y les prometo hacerlos más largos. Ustedes son quienes me motivan :D**

**Los quiere Yuuki'Nee~**


	9. El día de ese festival

**Holi como están mis seres humanos? :D uff~ bueno aquí llega la conti ya estamos con el capitulo 10 oh estoy tan feliz n-n pero bueno ya me callo y los dejo leer.**

**Chachachachaaaaaan! Al fic~**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pretenecen y nunca lo harán :c debido a que por mi poco dinero dudo que Kishimoto-sensei quiera hacerlo así que se les pido prestados nada más tantito.**

**SASUHINA / MIKETSUKAMI X RIRICHIYO **

Capitulo 10

"El día de ese festival"

Los gritos de los jóvenes alterados corrían de un lado a otro tomando sus lugares, pues hoy era el día en el que sus esfuerzos serían reflejados en el festival que en las dos largas semanas habían preparado. Primero sería la obra de teatro, los chicos del colegio Gaoka y los de Wez ya hacían adentro del auditorio esperando en sus asientos la presentación de tal acto. Los líderes principales de cada grupo tenían que estar sentados en un costado del auditorio la ojiperla estaba sentada a un lado del Uchiha que se las había arreglado para estar junto a ella todo ese día.

Las luces se apagaron y la chica se sentía extraña de estar alado del pelinegro, después de lo que había pasado ayer, seguía confundida pensando en la reacción que había tendido el chico.

El telón se abrió y se alcanzaba a ver a una hermosa chica que interpretaba a caperucita roja, la historia fue la misma, el lobo disfrazado de su abuela y el leñador que aparecía matando al lobo cuando este quería devorar a la chica de capa roja. El pelinegro se acerco pacíficamente al oído de la ojiperla –quisiera ser el lobo- dijo casi como en un susurro inexistente. La ojiperla solo atinó a ruborizarse ocultándolo en la oscuridad del salón. Entonces recordó y re vivió viejos recuerdos donde ella había tomado interés por el chico, cuando lo conoció y le entrego sus más puros sentimientos, cuando los hicieron una pareja tierna antes las madres espectadoras.

El primer acto se terminó y consistía en tres por lo que cuando uno acababa daban un receso de 10 minutos para que salieran a comprar golosinas o platicar. El pelinegro se había levantado y le ofreció acompañar a la chica de cabello azulado a comprar una bebida, pues estaba sedienta. Acepto y caminaron hacia la salida del teatro, compraron las bebidas, pero como había muchísima gente en todos lados debido a todas las escuelas extranjeras invitadas, fueron a parar a las afueras del teatro, y el sol había salido muy fuerte ese día. Se sentaron en un rinconcito donde la sombra daba y tomaron sus refrescos, el silencio entre los dos era muy grande, porque la Hyuuga recordaba toda la infancia que lo había perseguido insistentemente y las palabras de su amiga Luka referentes al Uchiha, por otro lado este pensaba en lo que le había contado Hanabi, y quería de una vez por todas actuar como siempre un arrebatado segundo acto- dijo el uchiha ayudándola a incorporándose.

Siguió muy de cerca al pelinegro y tomar a Hinata de una vez por todas.

-Gracias Sasuke-kun por la bebida- dijo la chica rompiendo el silencio y recordando que no le había agradecido por regalarle el refresco.

-Hmph! … Hinata- miraba fijamente a la chica desde arriba, pues ella estaba sentada y el había permanecido de pie –sólo dime Sasuke- desviando la mirada, le pidió que le tuviera más confianza.

-De acuerdo Sa…Sasuke- enrojeció de pensar que el chico le había dado el lujo de llamarlo solo por su nombre sin formalidades, igual que la extraña chica energética que habían visto ayer.

-Entremos, ya está por empezar el

, nunca igualaba su paso, era demasiado tímida para hacerlo. Tomaron sus lugares otra vez y ella sonreía por la amabilidad mostrada del Uchiha.

Llego el momento en el que mataban al lobo y se despidieron los chicos que habían interpretado la obra, saliendo todos a buscar donde divertirse. Los salones estaban transformados en sitios divertidos para pasar un buen rato disfrutando de una deliciosa comida y una buena atención por las chicas disfrazadas de lindas maids. Por otro lado la casa de los sustos estaba montada en los patios del colegio teniendo éxito en las parejitas aventuradas. También había para jugar o apostar, los juegos de mesa, los videojuegos, los puestos de atracciones y entre otras cosas. Era una gran feria estudiantil en donde todos habían esforzado mucho por hacerla. Casi todos los estudiante de Konoha vestían en moda retro, y hacían un recorrido a los chicos extranjeros a las aulas que estaban decoradas según a las épocas antiguas con los géneros musicales y chicas y chicos disfrazados ahí. Por otro lado los campos estaban teniendo su partido de soccer y en las canchas internas pronto empezaría el partido de basquetbol donde nuestro protagonista llegaba para jugar acompañado de la ojiperla que lo seguía.

-Hinata! Vas avernos jugar?- decía un animado pelirojo acompañado de un peliblanco.

-Ah… sí- sonrío tiernamente desconcertando al Uchiha, esa sonrisa solo debía de ser de él y de nadie mas y estar cerca del peliblanco le hervía la sangre porque ella era hermosa y cualquier chico lo notaría.

-Hina-chan- se acercaba una chica de cabello negro abrazandola por la espalda.

-Nori-san! Dijo la ojiperla reconociendo a la cariñosa chica que había conocido ayer

-Hola- y se dirigió a Gaara saludándolo amablemente y abrazo esta vez al pelinegro muy tiernamente –Sasuke vine a ver tu partido, desde hace unos días sabía que jugarías- no se aparto de él, pero el si noto su uniforme y era de Wez –vas en el colegio Wez?- pregunto extrañado el chico ignorando que los demás veía como una pareja a esos dos.

-Sí, no te dije ayer, esfuérzate mucho- lo estrujo un poco más y el pelinegro como siempre con su actitud seria se aparto de ella, alejándose con el pelirrojo a tomar posiciones para el partido.

-Es muy lindo Sasuke, se ha puesto tan guapo- le susurraba a una de sus amigas, estando a un lado de la ojiluna que solo estaba sentada observando a Sasuke desde lejos.

Las dos chicas hablaban del Uchiha, como un dios reencarnado, como todas las chicas alrededor, los clubs de admiradoras no hicieron falta, por un lado las que admiraban profundamente al pelinegro (que eran muchas de Konoha y de otros colegios) y del chico de ojos bicolor. También había las amigas de Gaara quienes le daban ánimos desde sus lugares mientras veían atentas el juego.

-Hinata-san!- la llamo una conocida voz, era la de ojos violetas que se acercaba tomando asiento a su lado

-Ririchiyo-chan! Como estas?- se saludaron las chicas viendo al peliblanco y al pelingro en particular.

El partido duro lo suficiente como para que ambas tuvieran la oportunidad de hablar las cosas y Hinata le dijo que ya confesara sus sentimientos al peiblanco, ella estaba aún muy indecisa, pero la ojiluna le dijo que si no lo hacía cualquiera de las muchas fans del peliblanco lo raptarían. Cuando hubo un intermedio los chicos se acercaron a las bancas a descansar y tomar agua, pero el ojos bicolor no lo hizo, en cuanto descubrió a Ririchiyo no dudo en correr a saludar.

-Ririchiyo-sama!- dijo el muy sonriente chico.

-Miketsukami-kun! Deberías ir… ir a descansar- dijo como trabada, pero muy feliz internamente. Entonces pensó en la posibilidad de decirle las cosas y en como iría todo.

Ririchiyo Pov.

**Por ser de mi prestigiosa familia, nunca creí que alguien llegara a ser sincero conmigo, en todo momento dude que existiera ser vivo que no tuviera interés en conseguir dinero o ser bien llamado entre mis parientes, pero después apareció él. Con su admirable sonrisa que me hace sentir segura y protegida en cualquier instante… creo que… si tan sólo pudiera **_**recompensar lo que hace por mí… que feliz sería" **_

Fin Ririchiyo Pov.

-No es necesario, porque cuando te veo siento que nada más es necesario, me siento completamente satisfecho- decía inclinado mirándola con una mirada reluciente, siendo interrumpido a continuar por la chica –Miketsukami-kun! Basta!- dijo volteando la mirada hacia el partido que aún no iniciaba.

El peliblanco tomó su mano y le dirigió una mirada esquisita –losiento- apenas murmuró y se retiro hacia las canchas, la chica se quedo paralizada, "_que piensa?" "porque en todas sus miradas existe algo extraño pero no se con exactitud que es…" _cada sensación era incómoda, que no aguantaba un poco más.

-Estas bien?- la dulce voz de su amiga ojiperla la hizo volver a la realidad.

-Hai- asintió la joven -…Hmph!- La chica de cabello azulado miro hacia donde los chicos estaban y notaba como todas las chicas estaban encima del pelinegro, eso le provocaba en cierta manera un poco de celos, pero solo sacudió su cabeza y se enfoco en el partido que ya comenzaba.

Por otro lado la de ojos morados veía constantemente al peliblanco y las reacciones de todas sus fans, el… "podía tener a quien quisiera" pensaban ambas jóvenes.

-.-

El sudor corría por su frente, habían triunfado en el partido, dejando con poca diferencia de puntos a los otros equipos, el agua corría por su morena piel mientras en sus pensamientos estaba aquellas cosas que habían pasado recientemente, tal vez si hubiera valorado más a esa chica de cabello azulado, si la hubiese notado tan siquiera y luego apareció la pelirosa en su mente, ella siempre fue una molestia, pero era su amiga y jamás lo juzgo, nunca lo interrumpió con comentarios tontos o llenos de necesidad. Cuando estaba molesto le daba un espacio para pensar, que pasaba? Desde cuando se había roto ese orgullo para sentirse culpable…

Cerro el conducto de agua y se enrolló en la toalla, no había molestas chicas con cámaras o provocativos comentarios. Se vistió lo mas humanamente posible y quería salir…¿A dónde? nisiquiera el lo sabía, necesitaba pensar, huír… pero por extrañas razones quería ver a la chica de cabello rosado, disculparse, podría haber sido una persona empalagosa y haber hecho lo que hizo al final pero eso no importaba ahora, porque ella se había atrevido a romper una barrera y enseñarle que se podía aunque sea un poco comunicarse con las personas. Ademas de su amigo rubio, ella había sido eso, su amiga.

Tomo la chaqueta y salió en busca de esta. Anduvo por los pasillos sin éxito hasta que… la encontró.

-Sakura!- apenas la llamo con una voz débil al oído humano, pensó que no había sido escuchabo pero se equivocaba.

-Sasuke-kun!- pronuncio nerviosa e incrédula –que se te ofrece?- bajo la mirada evitando toparse con la suya.

-Hmhp! Sígueme- que fuera a disculparse no significa que su orgullo quedara aplastado. Lo siguió muy a distancia, tenía miedo de que ahora fuera a ofenderla o incluso golpearla. Subieron a la azotea, pasando antes por las escaleras siendo vistos por la amiga chismosa de la ojiperla Tenten que corrió lo más rápido a decirle que esta había planeado otro movimiento para robar al pelinegro. Abrió la puerta que daba a la azotea y entraron yendo hacia los limites de esta.

Permanecieron en silencio unos minutos hasta que ella se atrevió a acabar con esto –Sasuke-kun dime que pasa- oculto su nervio entre sus manos.

-Sakura… creo que eres consciente de que mis sen- la chica de cabello rosa lo interrumpió –no digas más, nos digas más! Onegai! Si ibas a rechazarme créeme que no es necesario que lo digas… yo…yo… yo ya lo sé.

-Espera Sakura!- volteo a verla –no es eso! Bueno sí, pero… tambien otra cosa- bajo la mirada como pidiéndole al mismísimo piso que le dijera que hacer.

-.-

-Hinata!- corría una chica energéticamente por los pasillos, al encontrarla finalmente.

-Que pasa Tenten-san?- la chica se estaba espantando de verla tan acalorada.

-Ignora mi estado, necesito que me hagas un favor- se le había ocurrido una manera de llevarla al lugar donde aquellos estaban sin que se negara y aparte saliendo ilesa de esto, borrando la imagen de una persona comunicativa.

-Si dime Tenten-

-Bueno, es que con esto del festival los platillos están por acabarse y necesito ir a preparar más- ella estaba encargada de un aula que daba comida de época –pero olvide cerrar la puerta de la azotea y sabes cómo es el director, si ve algo mal luego nos regaña, además de que dio estrictas indicaciones de evitar darles lugares a los chicos de estar ligando- si, definitivamente el foco se le había encendido muy bien a la castaña.

-Está bien, yo cierro la puerta- como ella también era representante de grupo tenía un juego de llaves. Camino en dirección a la azotea, pasando entre los chicos de Konoha y otros que ruidosamente celebraban ese día. Una vez cerca, se sorprendió de ver la puerta abierta y subió la mirada descubriendo a la pelirosa con el Uchiha, que la tomaba por los hombros. No quiso ver más y corrió soltando algunas lágrimas que no pudo controlar, los que la vieron se quedaron con dudas de lo que la chica tenía.

-.-

-Sakura! Escucha! Deja de llorar, no es nada de eso- se desespero y la tomo por los hombros tratando de transmitirle tranquilidad –yo… losiento!- la solto apartándose hacia la puerta –se que eh sido muy rudo contigo, pero no supe comprender lo que pasaba, tarde descubrí el valor de Hinata y… te hice a un lado ignorando lo buena amiga que eres para mí-

-Sasuke…- apenas murmuro incrédula, pensó que era un juego de su mente, o quizás soñaba, pero no esas palabras eran solo para ella, no había mas, nadie estaba detrás de ella a quien fueran referidas, sonrió por lo bajo y después alzo la vista –Sasuke-kun! Gracias- las lágrimas seguían corriendo por su blanco rostro pero no era tristeza si no felicidad, por primera vez Sasuke le había dicho que era importante para él, no como ella al principio deseaba si no como un ser humano –también… también eres un gran amigo para mí, gracias- iba a abrazarlo pero recordó lo mucho que eso molestaba al chico, por lo que solo mantuvo una cálida sonrisa.

-Hmph! Bueno –despeino su cabello como solía hacerlo después de ganarle en algo –ve y disfruta del festival, yo…- se sonrojo levemente ocultándolo en su fleco.

-Ve tras ella Sasuke-kun! Se lo mucho que desea estar contigo… quisiera reparar las cosas con ella, pero tú puedes hacerla feliz- lo empujo hacia la puerta con esa fuerza que la caracterizaba y este solo sonrió tomando ese consejo y guardando sus deseos en su mente.

-.-

-Hinata! Donde estarás?- decía el pelinegro mientras la buscaba entre toda la multitud.

-Hey teme!- decía nuestro rubio favorito.

-Dobe, ahora no, estoy buscando a Hinata- sin desviar la mirada de la multitud le respondia.

-Hinata-chan?-

-Sí! Dobe no hay ninguna otra Hinata por aquí- decía en tono burlon.

-Agh! Es que … ella estaba llorando hace poco y se fue con Ino-chan – el ojinegro se sorprendió pero mas se preocupo y quiso encontrarla aun mas que rápido

-donde están?- dijo el ojinegro viendo directamente al rubio.

-Las acabo de ver por los jardines- no termino de decir exactamente en donde cuando el uchiha desapareció en busca de la Hyuuga corriendo y esquivando a quien se le atravesara en el camino.

-.-

-Ririchiyo-sama! Quieres comer algo?- decía señalando un puesto de dangos.

-hai- asintió la chica acompañada por el peliblanco. Se formaron en la fila y vieron pasar a un apresurado Sasuke en dirección a la zona delantera de la escuela.

-Ese no era Sasuke-san?- dijo la de ojos morados.

-Sí, era Sasuke me pregunto a donde iba con tanta prisa- dijo algo pensativo.

-No lose, no es como si importara- volteo a pedir su dango al señor.

-Tienes razón, solo importa estar contigo- dijo el peliblanco haciendo sonrojar a la chica provocando que esta tirara los dangos que antes cogía en la mano izquierda.

-Ririchiyo-sama! Tome los mios, le paso algo a su mano?- preocupado tomaba su mano.

-Estoy bien, no me toques- roja de la vergüenza, imposibilitada a tocarlo sin aumentar el sonrojo, se alejo lo suficiente fingiendo una sofocación –solo me canse de estar tanto tiempo formada- concluyo la chica tomando el dango que el peliblanco le ofrecía.

-.-

-Hinata!- la logró identificar con la rubia sentadas a orillas del kiosco escolar.

Volvio a llamarla una vez más cerca –Hinata! Que te pasa?- la observo limpiar los rastros de humedad en su rostro, estaba muy preocupado y no se molesto en ocultarlo en el tono de su voz.

-Sasuke-kun!- sorprendida lo observo frente a ella, pero se aferro a la mano de su amiga.

Por su parte la rubia estaba indecisa en que hacer, si bien podía defender a la Hyuuga y hacer desgaste en vano por lograr que el uchiha se marchara, o podía hacerse la muda y escuchar lo que este no pudiera decir en su presencia o por último, obligar a esos dos a hablarse claro y arreglar las cosas, aunque eso significara no escuchar nada de lo que dijeran y quedarse con la duda debido a que ambos eran bastante discretos. En fin, no se movio, se contuvo a ver lo que hacia el pelinegro, este por su lado tomo a Hinata de la mano y la jalo suavemente hacia él.

-Por favor dime que pasa- estaba muy angustiado, era el problema con él? Que había hecho? Justo ahora que se las jugaría por ella.

-Su…suéltame Sasuke-kun! No quiero hablar contigo- dijo tomando un poco de seguridad

-Hinata!- la libero de su agarre – que ocurre? Hice algo malo?- observo directamente a ino, como diciéndole con la mirada, no. No diciéndole, si no exigiéndole que se fuera y los dejara solos, pero hizo como que no vio nada y siguió muda.

El chico se desespero y la volvió a tomar por la muñeca, ahora ejerciendo un poco de fuerza y la jalo hacia él logrando que se incorporara de nuevo, volteo al frente y camino tirando de ella para que esta lo siguiera. La rubia se quedo paralizada por la acción que tomaba el uchiha –así que de verdad te interesa –susurro esbozando una sonrisa.

**Ok, se que quisieran más pero es que si aquí agrego lo que pasara después entonces sería un capitulo demasiado largo y bueno, aparte mi cabeza necesita dormir un poco y relajarse como ya empecé con las obligaciones me veo muy apurada, mis jóvenes humanos los quiero mucho y si pueden déjenme un review eso me motivaría a continuar y claro que los tengo bien en cuenta, además de que me ayudan, como dije antes esta historia no es mía si no de todos. Los quiero pasen buen día y actualizo pronto. **

**Yuuki'Nee**


	10. Ese Sasuhina nace

**HOLA! MIS AMADOS LECTORES! Bueno aquí tienen otro capítulo más de este fic, quejas y sugerencias en reviews xD estoy emocionada porque en este capítulo parte el Sasuhina(:**

**SASUHINA**

**Chachachachaaaaaaaan! Al Fic~**

**Capitulo 11**

"**Ese Sasuhina nace"**

_-Así que de verdad te interesa- susurro esbozando una sonrisa._

-.-

Le causaba un poco de dolor el fuerte agarre del pelinegro, pero lo ignoro completamente sumergida en sus pensamientos _si tan sólo pudiera ser esa persona importante para él, si desde un principio me hubiese elegido a mí, pero… que significaban todas sus palabras, que significaban esas atenciones para con ella, si al final… si al final… él elegía a la peli rosa._

El Uchiha sólo se limitaba a llevarla a un lugar lejano a todos, estaba arto, fastidiado completamente de todas las interrupciones, de la timidez, de su propia torpeza por lastimarla siempre inconscientemente, pero ya no sería así, no más, todo lo solucionaría pero solo necesitaba tiempo de hablar, de ser escuchado por alguna maldita vez y no solo idolatrado por esa maldita cara tan particular que tenía. Pensó al principio que ella era absolutamente igual a las demás, siempre con la misma hazaña de acosarlo, de obtener un simple beso, un buen rato con él y aún de más. Pero ella no era así, se había equivocado y era hora de remediarlo. Necesitaba que sus sentimientos fueran expresados, pero odiaba tanto no poder hacerlo, nunca fue bueno con las palabras, nunca lo necesitó, pero de un modo u otro tenía que hacerlo.

Llegaron a las partes traseras del salón de gimnasia, donde nadie fuese un distractor, casi nadie iba ahí, solo en raras ocasiones y efectivamente brindaba el silencio que ambos requerían. La libero de su agarre sin voltear siquiera a verla, no podía, el rojizo en sus mejillas, hacia levente presencia, y no permitiría verse vulnerable ante la chica. Permanecieron en silencio, decidió tomar la palabra, pero fue interrumpido por esta chica de ojos color luna.

-S..sasuke-kun! Que es lo que quieres de mí?- la ojiperla comenzó a llorar, no podía continuar reprimiendo de sus emociones, ningún ser humano aguantaría tanto.

Por el otro lado, el pelinegro estaba mas que sorprendido de ver a la chica tan frágil y a la vez por su pregunta repentina –Hinata…. Que ocurre?- volteo a verla, se decidió a dirigirle completamente la mirada.

-Estoy… estoy… estoy cansada!- las pequeñas gotas caian libremente por su rostro, sin detenerse o siquiera mostrar algún movimiento que mostrara interés en hacerlo

-¿Qué?- apenas espetó el chico frustrado por la conducta de la chica.

-No mas Uchiha-san! Yo… yo no soy un juguete… watashi… watashi…- una de sus manos fue llevada a su pecho como en señal de protección imponiéndose y exigiéndose que se calmara para expresarle sus reclamos al pelinegro

El chico se acercó hacia ella con pasos lentos y calmados –Hinata!-

-Yo… quiero que me dejes en paz!... necesito que lo hagas- recobro el habla y se dispuso a hablar un poco más pero detecto la cercanía que estaba empezando a tener con el pelinegro por lo que rápidamente expuso todo de un solo grito –yo no soy tu juguete Sasuke-kun!- cerro los ojos, un tanto avergonzada y otra parte indecisa, no creía lo que había hecho, no creía que en verdad le había hablado así al ser que más respeto le tenía, iba a alejarse, primeramente disculparse, pero sintió una mano caer sobre el nacimiento de su cabello. Eran sus suaves manos que la tomaban y agitaban despeinando su larga cabellera azulada, abrió los ojos para toparse con la mirada seria del chico, como siempre solía hacerlo, inmutable, lo cual provoco tensión en su ser y decidida iba a recriminarle por la burla de sus sentimientos.

-Hmph! Si que eres torpe- dijo su suave voz mientras acariciaba delicadamente a la chica.

-Sasuke-kun…- bajo la mirada, el rubor de su rostro comenzaba a aparecer, se odiaba, estaba enojada consigo misma por ser tan débil… _tan torpe, _como todos le decían, por caer otra vez en esa voz y esa mirada tan oscura.

La aparto en un rápido movimiento, a una buena distancia en la que pudiera ser testigo de sus expresiones y en como tomaría cada palabra suya.

-Yo no juego contigo- apenas pronuncio, la chica seguía ocultando su mirada creyendo que su mente le hacia una broma haciéndole creer que el pelinegro pensaba así.

Al ver que no hacia ni un solo movimiento, se molesto un poco, si bien el chico siempre había detestado ser ignorado, un uchiha siempre merece respeto y ser escuchado y bajándole un poco a su orgullo, es que por kami-sama esta chica lo volvía un completo niño – Yo no juego contigo porque… ah!- suspiro pesadamente atrayendo la mirada de la peli azulada –me gustas-

.

.

.

.

**Yo… le gusto?**

.

.

.

.

-Hinata…- rompió todo espacio disponible entre ambos, ignorando que la chica aun no asimilaba lo que el acababa de declararle, si que era lenta, pero no importaba porque él le ayudaría a entenderlo de una mejor manera.

Tomo sus labios sin pedir permiso, no existía nadie más, solo ellos dos, solo ese beso que los unía en ese inesperado momento, era tan suave, tan dulce y tan adictivo, que no quería separarse de ella, solo quería, necesitaba declarar todos sus sentimientos que por más que negara existían.

No supo qué hacer, derrepente sintió esos labios feroces apoderándose de los suyos, era su primer beso, jamás había sido besada, por fin ese momento tan anhelado llegaba, noches y días había pasado soñando que él fuera quien la besara, quien descubriera todo su amor hacia él, así que tímidamente quiso abrazar su cuello, las manos del chico estaban en su espalda apoderándose aún más de sus labios, pero entre sus dudas, cuando se iba a decidir hacerlo el chico la soltó un poquito liberando sus labios que estaban rojos por ese acto pasado, pensó y se desilusionó de pensar que esto tan pronto había acabado aun cuando empezaba a disfrutarlo, entonces notó que el aire le faltaba, respiro profundamente, avergonzada bajo el rostro aun sujeta del chico. Pero este no estaba de acuerdo en dejarla libre aún, con su mano izquierda tomo su mentón y elevo su mirada, quería verla… descubrir y ver todo lo que él causaba en ella, la volvió a tomar entre sus labios, y aprovechó cuando gimió de sorpresa e introdujo su lengua en la boca de la chica recorriendo toda su cavidad, y deseando que esto durara más tiempo. Por su parte la chica estaba demasiado extasiada, pero más que nada sorprendida, las lágrimas que había caído antes por su rostro antes de ese beso robado, se había secado en su cara, de nuevo pensó en abrazar su cuello, y levanto una de sus manos, pero se dispuso a abandonar la idea, cuando una de las manos del chico la tomo dirigiéndola hacia su cuello y en un impulso la cargó provocando que eta se mantuviera sujeta de su cuello abrazada por él, lo quería tanto, él simplemente _era perfecto._

-.-

-Donde estará Sasuke?- una chica energética de cabello azul marino buscaba entre la gente que se amontonaba en los corredores.

-Buu! No lo veo por ningún lado Nori-chan, pero preguntémosle a ese chico- decía con un puchero una chica que acompañaba siempre a la oji turquesa

-Creo que ya lo vi- decía acercándose a un pelinegro que cargaba unos pergaminos en dirección a los estantes de las bodegas de la escuela. Lo abrazo por la espalda gritándole –Sasuke!- animadamente mientras el chico volteaba a ver a quien apretaba sin piedad su estomago

Se sorprendió al ver que no solo había sido confundido si no que también no conocía a la chica, pero por su uniforme parecía cursar en el colegio Wez –Gomen… yo no soy Sasuke-kun- esbozaba una sonrisa que a cierta vista parecía forzada, pero intentaba hacerlo de toda sinceridad.

La chica abrió los ojos y lo observo, lo alejo rápidamente algo desilusionada y a la vez enojada consigo misma por haber confundido a esa persona con su amigo el uchiha –Lo siento- correspondió a su sonrisa. Esa chica sí que era muy linda cuando sonreía sus perfectos ojos turquesas resaltaban de su rostro con el tono tan particular de su cabello negro azulado, su piel tan blanca y su labios tan rosados.

Provoco que el pelinegro solo atinara a responder – me llamo Sai, es un gusto conocerte- extendía su mano, pero la chica jalo de esta para depositar un suave beso en su mejilla –un gusto Sai-kun yo soy Nori- alejada ya de su rostro pudo percatarse de lo que había causado en el chico, eran más que obvias las marcas rojas en sus mejillas.

-Has visto a Sasuke?- reanudando su búsqueda miro a sus alrededores no obteniendo ninguna pista que llevara a él, por su lado el pelinegro atendió a su pregunta –No…- con un dedo en su barbilla, como buscando de su mente algo que le sirviera de ayuda a la chica continuo –creo que puede estar en las áreas de deportes, Sasuke-kun iba a jugar hoy no?- la chica lo miró relucientemente agradecida, se despidió de él con un gestito en sus manos y se marcho jalando a su amiga consigo para ir tras el uchiha.

-.-

-Sakura-chan! Decía un rubio acercándose a una pelirosa tan animado como siempre –¿que haces? te perdí durante la función-

-Losiento… estuve vagando… ya sabes… necesitaba aire- sonrió levemente por lo bajo, haciendo que el rubio se preocupara por ella y pensara de nuevo en la tragedia que siempre la acechaba "el uchiha".

-Sakura-chan… Sasuke… ese teme te hizo algo?- con una mirada de compasión levanto su mentón buscando esa tristeza mal refugiada, pero no encontró nada, ella por su parte sonrió algo nostálgica recordando las palabras del pelinegro "_se que eh sido muy rudo contigo, pero no supe comprender lo que pasaba, tarde descubrí el valor de Hinata y… te hice a un lado ignorando lo buena amiga que eres para mí" _de alguna extraña manera ella era importante para él, no como lo deseaba pero él se había disculpado cosa que aún no entendía porque eso si que era extraño en el chico. Regreso a la realidad al sentir la mano del rubio en su mentón sonrió sinceramente y aun más ampliamente para evitar preocupaciones y malos entendidos –estoy bien… él… es mi mejor amigo- una risita salió de su interior, estaba feliz muy feliz, lo cual contagio al rubio y la abrazo, ella lo golpeó por tal atrevimiento pero acepto lo dangos que le invitaba.

-.-

La bajo suavemente, no sabía por cuánto tiempo la había mantenido en el aire, pero no importaba, porque realmente había querido hacer eso, deposito otro suave beso en sus mejillas rojas y le sonrió como siempre solía hacerlo.

La ojiperla estaba tan aturdida, las mariposas revoloteaban en todo su cuerpo, estaba muy contenta, era el momento más alegre para ella, solo deseaba no alejarse nunca más del ser que siempre amó. Como bala llego a su mente lo que había dicho su amiga la castaña, retrocedió un poco pensativa en sus recuerdos, por lo que el uchiha se acerco más a ella tomando su mano

-entonces?- la miro seductoramente enrojeciendo todavía más a la ojiperla.

-… nani?...-nerviosa mordía su labio inferior buscando cobrar confianza para prepararse para afrontar lo que le diría a continuación

-se mi novia- con una cara seria la miraba como nunca lo había hecho, ninguna chica que llamaba su interés se le escapaba, todas cedían fácilmente, pero con ella lo había tenido difícil, ella era diferente desde el inicio, porque el rechazo sus sentimientos sinceros, la conoció y la lastimo, y ahora quería remediar los daños que había causado en esa sensible chica, pero aún seguía su duda si era atracción por capricho o realmente iba enserio.

Sus ojos mostraban mas que asombro, no pudo articular palabra, pero lo abrazó fuertemente dejando escapar unas pequeñas lagrimitas de felicidad –Hai Sasuke-sama- sus facciones se convirtieron por un breve momento en sorpresa por como lo había llamado, ignoraría por ese instante el haber sido llamado así por lo que correspondió a su abrazo, se separaron e iba a decirle algo más pero se vio interrumpido por una voz muy familiar.

-Sasuke-kun!- un montón de chicas energéticas corrían a rodearlo con corazones reemplazando sus ojos, con esas características de una fan –tomate una foto con nosotras- el chico no pudo negarse pues ya lo habían jalado sin tomar en cuenta su reacción, no sonrió ante la cámara solo se limito a verla, se despidió de ellas buscando a Hinata para irse juntos pero un par de jovencitas con un uniforme color guinda que contrastaba con negro y blanco revelaba del colegio tan particular del que provenían Wez, le pidieron tímidamente una foto más… una con ellas, quiso negarse pero la ojiperla le sonrió en manera de aprobación este lo hiso solo por la chica Hyuuga y esta hizo una seña como pidiéndole que sonriera, no pudo sacarle esa petición al chico, pues solo estaba forzado a hacerlo, en cuanto la foto fue tomada se abrió paso entre las alocadas chicas y tomo de la mano nuevamente a la ojiperla llevándola fuera de esas chicas.

-vámonos antes de que empiecen otra vez- corrieron hacia el auditorio, pronto empezaría el concurso de bandas, pero como vieron que aún no había mucha gente fueron a recorrer todo el festival, los tipos andaban vestidos con los trajes que ella y sus compañeras habían hecho. Las chicas en cuanto veían al Uchiha merodear por los puestos de comida, o de cualquier exposición le ofrecían cosas y lo rodeaban ignorando que a este le molestaba y su mirada llena de furia. La ojiperla apretó su mano y caminaron hacia las aulas vacías para comer un poco de lo mucho que los habían llenado las chicas.

-Quieres de esto?- le dijo el pelinegro señalando una brocheta de caramelo, la ojiperla solo nego tímidamente, pero el Uchiha lo puso directamente frente a su cara –come- le dijo ruborizando completamente a la peliazulada, estaba muy avergonzada pero reunió el valor necesario para darle una suave mordidita a la brocheta de caramelo, el chocolate escurrió por sus labios y el pelinegro atento a la situación con suavidad y delicadeza limpio aquel rastro de caramelo –que descuidada- sonriendo particularmente se alejo de ella teniendo consideración de su rostro rojizo.

-.-

-Entremos ahì Ririchiyo-sama- le dijo el peliblanco a la chica de los ojos morados.

-Hmhp! Eso solo es para humanos enamorados…- pero se vio interrumpida por una alegre chica que había llegado hasta donde estaban ambos de pie –vamos entren es un especial del amor, para comprobar lo duradero que podría ser su relación, además de que les brindamos un acogedor momento intimo- pero la ruborizada pelinegra manoteaba negando nerviosamente aquella insinuación, a lo que el peliblanco solo sonreía divertido –al final si resultan ganadores, obtendrán pases para el balneario este fin de semana- la joven extendió un boletín donde debían inscribirse pagando una mínima cuota, el peliblanco la tomo inmediatamente y escribió el nombre de la pelinegra primero.

-No se puede desperdiciar una oportunidad… o sí?- sonriendo simpáticamente giro su rostro hacia su acompañante mirando con esa particular forma como rogándole un perro a su amo un paseo por el jardín, la chica se sonrojo y por lo bajo de su flequillo asintió, recordando que debía devolverle a él todos los favores que había tomado para consigo, _le tenía afecto… pero era demasiado orgullosa y cerrada como para admitirlo en un momento como ese..._

-Sugoi!- la joven que había tomado su boletín ya rellenado los invito a seguirla al dichoso juego, que consistía en pasar por un recorrido en un carro alegórico con grandes letras que decía ESPECIAL DEL AMOR, los llevaría por los lugares románticos que se habían encargado los de la escuela por organizar, como lugares de comida, salones de baile y al final quienes soportaran el meloso recorrido bailarían con ropa especialmente hecha por las chicas en la fogata al finalizar el día, en la tradicional fogata de amor eterno.

Mentalmente se golpeaba y se maldecía por haber sido tan débil y aceptar haber caído en ese recorrido, le costaría una grande tajada a su orgullo, pensaba la chica de mirada violeta.

-.-

-Espera por favor Nori-chan, por que buscas con tanta urgencia a Sasuke-kun?- una cansada chica se había sentado en una banca solitaria en la multitud de gente.

-Necesito verlo antes de que inicie su partido de soccer, le prepare unos aperitivos como los que solía disfrutar en el pasado, y…- un poco ruborizada –quiero que vuelva a disfrutarlos justo hoy en su partido- sonrió ampliamente la chica abrazando contra sí la bolsa que cargaba.

"_-Sasuke, mi madre te habla, dice que los aperitivos están listos, mueve tu trasero y entra- una pequeña de ojos turquesas llamaba a su amigo que se encontraba tirado bajo un árbol descansando, mientras la pequeña niña le gritaba desde la puerta de su casa –Hmph! Que ruidosa, ya voy- un seño fruncido perteneciente al rostro del pequeño Uchiha se levantaba en dirección a la niña de cabello negro azulado que lo llamaba –apresúrate, o van a enfriarse. Ambos chicos caminaron juntos en dirección a la casa de la chica, pero como siempre competían esta cayo enredada entre sus sueltas agujetas cayendo al suelo, el pequeño pelinegro se burlo extensamente mientras la chica con un puchero miraba molesta a su acompañante –baka!- soltaba en su lento susurro, de repente sintió un jalón que la puso de pie en un instante, una vez reincorporada sintió una suave mano que despeinaba entre sus coletas –eres torpe… eso es todo, apresúrate … lenta- enfatizando la última palabra corrió a la casa de su amiga._

_-Sasuke-chan toma, aún están calientitos, espero que te gusten- una sonriente mujer extendía un plato lleno de unos panecillos horneados con dulce relleno, nunca lo había comido, mordió con desconfianza pero cuando el sabor llego a sus papilas gustativas una sonrisa amplia recorrió todo su rostro –oishii- y mordiendo nuevamente acabó el panecillo que antiguamente sostenía entre sus pequeñas manitas. –Esto es lo mejor que eh probado, me encantan- la joven madre de su amiga le sonrio ruborizada y feliz por haber hecho feliz a ese niño, quería hacerle sentir el calor de una familia aunque no fuera su deber, el cariño ya estaba."_

Una vez despierta de sus recuerdos, camino hacia el campo donde se presentaría el partido del pelinegro, con su amiga corriendo a sus espaldas buscando igualarle el paso, mientras gritaba lo cansada que estaba.

-.-

-Vamos, tengo que ir al partido- ayudando a la chica que ahora era su novia a levantarse se disponía a continuar con lo que le gustaba hacer, siempre era la manera de descargar sus emociones, lo único que le quitaba el mal genio cuando las molestas chicas le gritaban desde las orillas, simplemente lo detestaba, pero cuando se veía de buen humor hasta podía aceptar alguna foto que también detestaba, pero ya le pesaba ser tan cruel.

-Hai Sasu..- la novia del pelinegro se vio interrumpida ante el dedo del Uchiha que ahora tocaba sutilmente sus labios negando un poco sonriente –no, sólo Sasuke- los colores iban directo hacia la cara de la chica que ahora no podía evitar estar tan roja por la vergüenza, siempre lo llamó así, siempre en secreto _Sasuke-sama, _era la persona más importante para ella, le tenía respeto y sus sentimientos hacia él eran de lo más grandes conforme pasaban los día, solo existía ese sueño por ser besada por él.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos, se encaminaron al campo, donde dicha actividad se llevaría a cabo. Llegando las chicas ya estaban esperándolo con porras anunciando su apoyo, divertido y a la vez molesto por eso y testigo de la cabizbaja de su novia cogió de su mano causando que esta se estremeciera muerta por vergüenza, pero feliz por tal atención del chico, aunque no se diera cuenta que en parte lo hacia para librarse de las molestas miradas de las chicas con intenciones pervertidas para con su persona, caminaron juntos, y cuando se situaron en una parte del pasto, le dijo que lo esperara que volvería pronto, iría a cambiarse. Se dirigió a los vestidores con paso lento, estaba satisfecho… a un Uchiha todo le debe salir bien o que no?

-.-

-Ririchiyo-sama se siente bien, parece estar demasiado roja de su rostro- el preocupado tono del peliblanco hacia presencia al ver a la pequeña chica que estaba a su lado en el carro alegórico. Planto una de sus manos blancas en un pequeño espacio de piel de la frente de la chica para saber si tenía fiebre o que pasaba, pero al hacerlo la chica lo golpeo por inercia, muy ruborizada por tenerlo tan cerca –que haces Miketsukami-kun!- retrocediendo un poco más la chica liberada del roce del peliblanco ocultaba su mirada del ojos bicolor –cuando acabara esto…- escupía ligeramente esas palabras en un tono neutro, volteando a un lado, buscando respuestas.

-.-

Saliendo de los vestidores un guapo pelinegro vestía su traje deportivo para el partido que realizaría, caminando pausadamente en dirección a su novia, fue detenido por una familiar voz que conocía que llamaba su nombre, volteando rápidamente a encontrarse con unos ojos turquesas.

-Nori- el pelinegro la vio con un rostro serio, sin sorpresa alguna, sabia que se encontraría por ahí.

-Toma- extendiendo una pequeña bolsita –e…espero que te guste- un poco ruborizada de ese tono rosa claro en sus mejillas pronunciaba nerviosa por lo que hacia.

-y esto?- el divertido chico al ver como su amiga de infancia le daba eso con un tono lleno de pena le daba comida, que no eso se le daba a tu pareja o a alguien importante?

-Etto… son los panecillos especiales de mi madre idiota- desviando la mirada a un costado articulaba.

-Me los envía tu madre?- le decía ahora con un tono neutro.

-Sí… pero sólo porque es tu partido hoy, ella… te extraña y está molesta porque no has ido a visitarla-

-Dime cuando no estás y voy- con un gesto fingido de molestia le decía a su caprichosa amiga, que ahora lo veía con destellos de furia en su rostro.

-Baka!- decía mirándolo con un puño en su mano.

-Hmph! Sabía que eso de ser una linda chica no se te daba, solo quería ver hasta donde lo podías tolerar- burlesco la recriminaba dando unos ligeros pasos hacia ella. Lo que no sabían era que la ojiperla los veía desde donde estaba esperando al pelinegro.

-Teme! Eso no es verdad, yo… etto…- el pelinegro estaba con aires recriminantes un poco más cerca de ella, pero por unos chicos que había corrido cerca de ellos empujaron al pelinegro acortando drásticamente el espacio entre ambos quedando ligeramente a unos escasos centímetros de sus rostros, cualquiera que los viera pensaría que eran una pareja, pero era todo lo contrario. Una vez conscientes se separaron, pero la ojiperla ya no estaba donde antes, si no ahora a las espaldas del pelinegro, al notarla este solo permaneció con su rostro serio.

-Agradece le a tu madre por los panecillos, dile que pronto iré a visitarla- bufando algo molesto caminó a donde su novia debería estar y tomandola por la mano fueron a su lugar del césped a probar del aperitivo que había recibido.

-que pasa?- tomando uno de los panecitos lo llevó a su boca disfrutando del delicioso sabor que desprendía ese pedacito de caramelo.

-…nada- con los puños en sus muslos respondía, se odiaba por haber actuado tan infantil, porque era más que obvio que el pelinegro la quería a ella, esta misma mañana se lo había propuesto, algo que realmente la hacia feliz, y esa chica era su amiga, ella misma la había tratado una vez, pero ese sentimiento actuo solo.

-Entonces prueba esto- señalando a la comida –es delicioso- el pelinegro le invitaba a comer, una vez que acabo su porción se levanto y se despidió de ella –tengo que irme ya- apuntando hacia atrás –el partido ya empieza- y con la mirada al frente camino después del suave –Hai- que la chica respondía.

Los pases los recibía el pelinegro anotando en la portería una vez que el balón llegaba a sus pies, era pan comido siempre le gusto ese deporte, no más que el basquetbol, pero es que era un excelente jugador, desde su infancia lo fue y eso le agrandaba el inmenso ego que ya poseía.

Anotando el último gol, con ayuda de su equipo sonaron los marcadores dando crédito a los chicos de Konoha que había ganado este partido.

Desde el pasto la peli azul sonreía orgullosa de su novio, él definitivamente… era maravilloso.

-.-

Las horas pasaron y subieron a los juegos mecanicos, participaron en los juegos de mesa, comieron y entraron a las casas del terror, y habían asistido al concurso de bandas que no había sido tan de su agrado por los gritos de las chicas hacia los chicos de los colegios participantes que lucían ropa de época interpretando las mismas. Había optado por salirse del concurso de bandas y estar un poco tiempo juntos.

-Te diviertes?- la voz seria del pelinegro se escuchaba en ese vacio salón de te que hace unas horas hacia ausencia de los chicos que lo habían organizado.

-h..hai Sasuke… yo…- tomando ese tono rosa claro en su rostro continuaba -…estoy feliz- el chico se sorprendió de escuchar esas palabras de la chica, no la había tratado mucho, pero lo que habían pasado era suficiente, recordaba las veces que la había hecho sonrojar a fuerzas, las veces que esta buscaba zafarse de su presencia por el constante latido de su corazón, era increíble, esa chica lo había seguido desde la primaria y hasta ahora lo sabia… eso era algo que no comprendía muy bien, nunca se relaciono con esos sentimientos, era para débiles, pero… esto lo inquietaba.

-porque?- con una sonrisa en sus labios quiso avergonzarla aún más acortando sus distancias mientras una mano se aposesionaba de su mentón.

-…etto…- con la mirada desubicada buscaba obtener la valentía para pronunciar palabra alguna –yo…- pero se vio interrumpida al ver como el chico rosaba suavemente su labio superior con el inferior de ella, pero en un rápido movimiento se separaba de ella regresando a la acostumbrada distancia –dime- con su característica voz la ruborizaba aún más.

-Sasuke… yo…- con sus manos a la altura de su pecho tomando fuerzas logró decirle algo más – yo… me siento feliz de que estes c..conmigo- agachando la mirada bajaba sus brazos apretándolos en puños. El chico la miraba analizando sus movimientos, le gustaba saber que se esforzaba por ser valiente, por ser… la persona que a él le gustaba.

-Vamos el baile de la fogata será pronto- con una esperanza en sus ojos perlas la chica había alzado la mirada a esos ojos negros como la noche, pensando que la estaba invitando a bailar, pero se volvió a ver desilusionada al escucharlo de nuevo –tengo que devolver esta bolsa y esa ridícula chica debe estar por ahí- asintiendo suavemente la chica escondió todos sus pensamientos en su corazón siguiendo al pelinegro, quien detectaba cada movimiento que emitía su novia.

-.-

-Bailaría conmigo Ririchiyo-sama?- la voz del peliblanco se escuchaba cerca de aquella fogata encendida.

-Ah..h?- la pelinegra se había estado sintiendo extraña últimamente, pero es que ignoraría todavía más esos sentimientos…"_debes decirle… él piensa que lo estas alejando" _el recuerdo de la charla con su amiga la hacía volver a reaccionar, si quería que él supiera lo agradecida que estaba debía decirlo ahora. Tomo la mano del pálido chico y asintió. El baile fue lento, pero agradable incómodo para ella que buscaba la manera de decirle lo que sentía.

"_Miketsukami-kun… tu me gustas"_

"_Hey Miketsukami-kun agarra la onda y sal conmigo kya!"_

"_MIKETSUKAMI-KUN SAL CONMIGO ES UNA ORDEN"_

"_Miketsukami-kun! Todo es extraño pero creo que me gustas"_

Era inútil, jamás podría decir algo como eso, era o tonto o simplemente desconocía la m¿parte de su mente que había pensado en algo como eso como opción. Sin especular palabra siguió concentrándose en el baile.

-.-

Los pasos de la chica se detuvieron al ver como su novio se había detenido repentinamente, como había permanecido con la mirada en los suelos, no había notado en donde se encontraban, el tono de voz de su novio la hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

-Hmph! Quieres bailar cierto?- mirándola fijamente el pelinegro era directo.

La chica se sobresalto un poco al escucharle decir eso, es que acaso tan obvia era… o eso le molestaba tanto… es que acaso seguía actuando tan infantil. Con una sonrisa un poco fingida levanto el rostro hacia el pelinegro –Iie… si no …no te gusta estoy bien- juntando sus manos por el frente respondía la absorta chica.

El pelinegro se acerco y separo esas manos que jugueteaban con sus dedos y tomo una delicadamente provocando que la ojiperla lo viera por un segundo, para luego esconder sus ojos en su flequillo –ven- la llevo a un lugar un poco mas separado de donde la fogata estaba, no la llevaría a donde todos estaban, eso era demasiado para él, su orgullo estaba primero, por lo que se dirigieron a un árbol de cerezo grande que era iluminado por las luces de los alrededores, el patio y las jardineras lucían hermosas con la luz rodeándolas de semejante manera. Separándose un poco de su novia y detectando su sorpresa instalada también en sus mejillas rojizas, sacó el teléfono de su novia que había guardado horas antes al subir a uno de los juegos mecánicos busco entre sus canciones y le preguntó cuál era de su mayor agrado, ella respondió extrañada por ese acto que cualquiera estaba bien, recordando que su novia era una niñita romántica eligió cualquiera de la lista y la tomo entre sus brazos para bailar esa suave canción _a thousand years_, dirigiendo las manos de su novia a su cuello, descendió sus propias manos a la cintura de la chica y meciéndose ligeramente la ojiperla todavía sorprendida sonreía, pero unas lagrimas salieron de su rostro, el extrañado pelinegro limpio una de ellas y así el orgulloso Uchiha le había hecho un día especial a esa peli azulada, cuando iba a besarla su teléfono sonó, era su hermano Itachi, quien llamaba preocupado por el otro lado de la línea, estaba en el hospital…


	11. Esa terrible noticia

**Holii :33 bueno, de nuevo regreso por acá, le agregue algo que había olvidado en el nombre, pero le deje lo de Sasuke, esa pelirosa y yo hinata, para quienes no tienen cuenta y lo buscan por fanfiction, espero que puedan continuar leyéndome, los quiero mucho y gracias a Hina_chan y Cami-chan de verdad que no había podido responder :3 bueno bueno me callo **

**Chachachachaaaaan AL FIC!~**

**Los quiere Yuki'Ne(:**

**Capitulo 11**

"**Esa terrible noticia"**

-¿Qué pasa Itachi?- decía un sorprendido pelinegro. La ojiperla apago la música de su móvil y lo guardó.

-Está bien, voy para allá- colgó el teléfono y lo guardo en su bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón.

-Nos vamos- tomo de la mano a la Hyuuga sin darle explicación alguna. Sabía quién era Itachi, lo conocía solo por los periódicos y porque sabía que la empresa de los Uchiha era muy popular, no sabia gran cosa de cómo era la relación que mantenía con su hermano por lo que se dedico a aceptar el agarre del chico y seguirlo sin decir nada mas.

Pasaron por donde estaba la fogata, siendo espectáculo de las parejas presentes que bailaban muy alegres, no solo llamaban la atencon por el hecho de ir tomados de lamano, si no por el hecho de que ambos tenían una expresión seria que dejaba con muchas dudas a quien los viera, nunca estaban juntos, no eran amigos según las demás personas, no podían tener una relación… entonces que era? Comenzaron a susurrarse entre ellos llegando rápidamente esto a oídos de dos conocidos de esta pareja.

Los siguieron hasta la entrada principal del colegio Konoha –Sasuke espera!- una agitada pelirrosa hacia acto de presencia.

-Ahora no Sakura- con un tono característico del pelinegro respondió. La ojiperla aun seguía molesta con la pelirrosa pero no dijo nada, no era el momento además no había de que preocuparse esa misma tarde el pelinegro la había hecho su novia y era lo único importante.

-Sasuke!- a modo de reclamo le decía el rubio –espera-ttebayo no jales a Hinata-chan ella no ha hecho nada malo no la molestes-

-No… no es así Naruto-kun- le respondia la ojiperla entendiendo que el rubio buscaba zafarla de aquel lío que pensaba que sucedia sin entender la situación, pero es que el Uchiha no quería decir nada.

-Hmph! No es de su incumbencia- llegaron al auto y el pelnegro abrió la puerta de su auto permitiendo que la peliazulada entrara al uto. Rodeándolo con suma rapidez se introdujo al auto y lo puso en movimiento dejando con dudas a sus dos amigos-

-.-

-Sucede algo Ririchiyo-sama?- se detuvo en la caminata viendo cuando la chica se sentaba en una banca cercana.

-Iie… deberías dejar de llamarme por usted- desvió la mirada ocultando el leve sonrojo que tenía.

-Lo siento… sabes que puedes confiar en mí, yo… haría lo que fuera por ti- ahora la miraba directamente al rostro, con una mirada llena de preocupación esa chiquilla captaba toda su atención, estaba enamorado, pero aun así existían muchas barreras que le impedían estar con ella entre ellas en sus más recónditos pero presentes pensamientos "_no puedo robarle tal privilegio… soy un pedófilo"_

-¿Cualquier cosa?- le dirigió toda su vista a él, quería leer su mente, sus pensamientos, su corazón saber que sentía, si iba a decirle acerca de sus sentimientos tenia que tener una respuesta primero no podía permitirse el hecho de ser rechazada, no es como si ella quisiera ser su novia diciéndole todo eso… cierto? Quiso ver con su pregunta algún titubeo…

-Si- respondió de inmediato, como si de la pregunta más fácil de un examen se tratara.

-No deberías decir algo así tan despreocupadamente- incapaz de mantenerle la mirada volteo a la izquierda observando a las parejas que reían mientras balaban con sus enamorados.

-No es de manera despreocupada, es verdad- tomo una de sus manos y la alzo hasta su pecho –yo daría todo por ti-

¿Por qué tienes esa mirada? Se pregunto ella, si tanto sientes eso porque siempre te muestras tan… extraño, como si tus ojos fuesen a un vacio, como si no tuviesen ningún valor…?

Se sonrojo inmediatamente y devolvió su mirada a donde antes, esas parejas.

-lo siento, me tome demasiada libertad- la soltó y se aparto un poco.

-… no es molesto- dijo con un tono apenas audible para el peliblanco –podríamos irnos ya?- seguía siendo participe de esa visión de chicas alegres girando mientras los chicos sonriéndoles de manera tan particular las seguían en ese acto de baile –ya se pone aburrido- sabía que mentía, sabía que lo que decía no era verdad, pero es que hasta cuando más podría ocultar sus sentimientos, hasta cuándo podría hablar con la verdad, otra oportunidad y otra vez la desperdiciaba, si tan solo fuera más…_valiente._

-Seguro, espérame aquí traeré el auto hasta la entrada- otra vez dejaba que se fuera de la misma manera, dejándolo igual… confundido.

-.-

Llegaron al hospital, la ojiperla estaba ansiosa, no sabia a que se debía el hecho de visitar ese lugar, se bajo del auto y subieron por el ascensor hasta detenerse en el piso 7 urgencias.

Caminaron hasta donde estaban unas señoritas enfermeras, todas volvieron su vista hasta el chico que apenas ingresaba soltando algunas risitas, no era el momento, pensó para si el Uchiha menor y tomo la mano de su novia y entraron a la habitación 4-D donde su hermano mayor fue a su encuentro.

-Sasuke- dijo con tono de alivio.

-Que pasa itachi?- dijo apenas ocultando la preocupación.

-Es… el abuelo, recayó hoy en la tarde se puso peor que la ultima vez, aun sigue inconsciente, y los doctores le hacen estudios que hasta ahora no me han dado a conocer los resultados-

Se aproximo hasta donde la camilla estaba, vio a su abuelo acostado no lo había visto en 5 meses desde que entro a la escuela. Era una habitación amplia, su familia nunca pereció en cuanto a los recursos y estaba muy equipada la sala, la ojiperla tomo asiento permitiéndole privacidad al Uchiha.

No mostro reacción alguna, seguía en shock, su abuelo era alguien importante para él, fue su padre, su maestro, su amigo…

Entro una mujer de apariencia joven pero madura con dos coletas rubias cargando unos papeles acercándose al Uchiha mayor –ya tengo los resultados- dijo la doctora.

-¿Qué es lo que le ocurre? Dígame doctora- le decía Itachi sin esconder preocupación.

-Le hemos hecho análisis pensando en sus registros pasados – el solo hecho de decirlo así inquieto al pelinegro menor – comprobamos todo y no es así, de sus muestras de presión al parecer se ah nivelado, pero tuvo un derrame cerebral que lo dejo inconsciente, su cuerpo no resistió haciendo que perdiera la noción metiéndolo en un coma instantáneo, tomamos muestras generales de su cerebro para detectar el grado de amenaza y al parecer fue muy bajo, quizás no recuerde algunas cosas recientes, batalle para hablar o moverse, no puedo dar un diagnostico si no despierta, sus signos vitales están estabilizándose, por ahora debemos esperar a que reaccione.

La noticia le afecto a ambos, obvio estaba que a uno más que al otro debido a la cercanía que tenían, por lo que el Uchiha mayor decidió romper el silencio que había dejado la doctora al salir de la habitación.

-Sasuke…- llamo a su hermano quien aun estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos, a pesar de estar apartada la ojiperla pudo comprender lo que sucedia deseaba apoyar al pelinegro pero no sabia que decir, como hacerlo.

-Está bien… puedes quedarte un poco más… iré a dejarla a su casa- hizo un ademan en muestra de que no estaba solo, a lo que su hermano mayor asintió –tomate tu tiempo, yo… voy a quedarme aquí esta noche-

-No es necesario, yo lo hare, ya has estado aquí un tiempo, enseguida vuelvo- todavía no había esa cercanía entre ambos hermanos, por lo que el Uchiha mayor decidió respetar la decisión de su hermano.

-Con permiso- dijo una vez incorporada la chica, haciendo una muestra de despedida hacia Itachi, a lo que respondió de manera igual.

-.-

El silencio en el auto era muy tenso, estresante mejor dicho. El ojinegro llevaba las manos al volante, sin intenciones de hablar, paso la esquina que daba a la casa de la chica, a unas cuantas casas, mas por evitar las despedidas que por respeto y se detuvo.

Desactivo los seguros del auto, permitiéndole bajar, a lo que con cierta timidez y con ese sentimiento de impotencia se dispuso a bajar. Se giro y lo volvió a observar.

-Sasuke-kun… yo… quiero apoyarte- bajo la mirada estaba tan ansiosa y se maldecía por no poder decirle algo bueno, algo que le hiciera sentir mejor.

-hmph! Ya es tarde, mejor entra o vas a tener problemas con tus padres- no es que fuera grosero y que le valiera lo que ella decía, pero necesitaba estar solo, pensar, por ese instante no podía volver a su misma actitud, le gustaba pero aun no sentía grandes lazos de amor hacia ella, sabía que le llevaría tiempo pero tampoco es como si deseara sentirlo siempre creyó que eso era acto de debilidad, ya una vez sufrió cuando perdió a los suyos y no se permitiría sufrir otra vez.

-Te quiero!- dijo con fuerzas, roja por la vergüenza, se sintió tonta a decirlo puesto que no era el momento indicado para decirle otra vez sus sentimientos pero no encontraba una solución a cómo expresarle que lo apoyaba y que podía debilitarse enfrente de ella si es que lo necesitaba.

-Hinata…- susurro, mas por la sorpresa que por molestarla, lo tomo de sorpresa, esperaba que ignorara la situación e hiciera caso a su orden pero enserio quería quedarse y aunque odiara admitirlo quería abrazarla, necesitaba hacerlo, pero su orgullo no se lo permitia.

-Te quiero Sasuke-kun y yo quiero apoyarte!- había determinación en sus palabras, sin importarle en el sitio en el que estaban lo abrazo lo mas fuerte que sus brazos le permitían.

Que mas daba el orgullo, era de noche, las luces estaban apagadas en las casas mas cercanas, no había gente en la calle, justificándose sin dañar su "orgullo" correspondió al abrazo y la beso de diferente manera, exigia atención, lleno de necesidad, era un beso como si la hubiera extrañado, como si hubiera estado mucho tiempo lejos de esos labios rosados, que ahora reclamaba, ya eran suyos, y necesitaba de ellos. Por parte de Hinata ella correspondía de mejor manera el beso, ya no torpe como siempre, era diferente, quería hacerle saber que lo amaba, aunque se limito a decirle lo mucho que lo quería, lo abrazo aun mas, se pego mas contra su cuerpo no le preocupo estar a unas cuantas casas de la suya, ni ser vista lo cual era casi imposible ya que era tarde y no había gente merodeando por ahí.

Sintió el calor que desprendía de su abrazo y se aparto de sus labios sacando aire, cuando vio que era suficiente volvió a unir sus labios con los de ella lleno de esa grande necesidad, pensó que al besarla sus ganas por hacerlo se esfumarían, por el contrario la deseaba mas, era tan dulce, tan adictivos sus labios que lejos de controlarse recorrió su espalda con sus manos mientras ella jugaba con los mechones del cabello del chico, y descubrió que eso le gustaba por lo que ella no quiso dejar de hacerlo.

Dio un último beso en la comisura de sus labios y se aparto de ella, volviendo su vista al frente.

La ojiperla entendió que eso sería todo lo que obtendría de él por el momento. La puerta de su lado seguía abierta, se dispuso a bajar ahora sí y tras cerrar la puerta del coche le dijo en un tono muy suave y lleno de ternura otro –te quiero- y se marcho directo a su casa.

No tenia ninguna expresión en su rostro estaba muy confundido, se sentía extraño, muchas veces las chicas le decían que lo querían, otras se le ofrecían, y unas aun peor que esas lo acosaban dejándole cartitas con sus números telefónicos y direcciones citándolo en las mismas. Pero ¿Por qué el te quiero de esa ojiperla lo desubico tanto? ¿Por qué se sentía ahora mejor al haberla besado de esa manera? Y ¿Por qué sintió tanta necesidad y decidió aplastar su orgullo sin pensarlo tanto al acto de tenerla tan cerca? Definitivamente no entendía nada, necesitaba urgentemente pensar…

-.-

Entro en su habitación, se quito el suéter que traía puesto, estaba acalorada, se dirigió a la tina y se desvistió completamente. Entro al agua y se sumergió en ella. Estaba avergonzada, y algo inquieta, a pesar de haberle dicho que lo quería, no había respondido nada, se consoló recordando la confesión de él, fue muy claro, ella le gustaba, solo eso, nunca dijo algo más, debía ser paciente, comprenderlo, sus sentimientos viajaban desde su cerebro hasta sus pies y regresaban.

Estaba feliz, preocupada y ansiosa, pero no solo eso, porque tenía una razón por detrás de cada una de esas sensaciones, pero había una a la que no le encontraba razón, ella… quería volver a estar entre sus brazos besándolo.

-.-

_Flash back_

_-Oji-san! No beses a Oba-chan frente a mí! Es asqueroso- una infantil voz proveniente de un niñito de 9 años ocultaba su rostro tras sus manos al ver que sus abuelos se despedían de un sencillo beso._

_El anciano rio un poco por la inocencia de su nieto –Mi pequeño Sasu-chan quisiera oírte decir eso cuando tengas una jovencita por novia- revolvía entre sus dedos el cabello oscuro del niño._

_-No, eso nunca pasará, las niñas me dan cosa, son chillonas y me corretean, solo quieren que me siente a lado de ella y me molestan con sus dibujitos de corazón- con un puchero le respondía contándole sobre los frecuentes acosos que pasaba por parte de las nñas._

_-Jaja, es muy normal hijo, es porque eres atractivo aún a tus 9 años, cuando cumplas 13 vas a sentir afecto hacia una y serás tú quien la buscará a ella-_

_Fin del flash back_

-Hmph Te equivocaste viejo, ellas continuaron siendo una molestia a mis 13 años-

_Flash back_

_-Dime más oji-san como se que ella será la correcta?-_

_-Pues, será diferente a todas las demás- con una sonrisa le respondia a su nieto_

_-Diferente?, pero si todas son igualitas, lloronas y presumidas-_

_-Iie… tu sabrás que será diferente por su manera de hablar contigo, porque es muy diferente que le guste como te ves a que se le gusten tus sentimientos- el abuelo buscaba explicarle de la manera más clara a su nieto, sabía que era inteligente pero también quería que lo experimentara en su momento y no que lo entendiera por sus palabras._

_-pero… como me doy cuenta de que le gusta lo que siento?- mostraba un poquito más de interés al parecer todo eso era muy complicado._

_-ella te dirá lo que siente sin dudarlo, se sonrojara al estar cerca de ti y no será acosadora como dices que son las otras niñas, como ya te dije tú tendrás que ir a buscar conseguir su cariño-_

_-Ay oji-san eso es muy complicado- el abuelo se rio aún más fuerte algún día su nieto lo entendería._

_Fin del flash back_

_-_Ja! Con que buscar su cariño? En eso también te equivocas, porque… - se le vinieron a la mente las imágenes de la chica de cabello azulado, sus sonrojos, las veces que torpemente se caía por ser tan distraída, lo hermosa que se veía al fruncir el seño en modo de molestia… cuando la besaba… y el recuerdo de esa misma noche hace unas horas cuando la abrazaba y la besaba con una necesidad tan profunda que odio el tiempo en el que tuvo que despegarse de ella. Llevó una de sus manos a la comisura de sus labios rosándolos suavemente, extrañaba la sensación de tenerla entre sus labios, ese momento en el que ella buscaba corresponderle de la mejor manera elevando su ego de la mejor manera. Ella era… "_diferente" _ justo como su abuelo había dicho, había tenido muchas novias, entre las cuales nunca lograba durar más de una semana por el simple hecho de que lo hartaban, sin duda tenía experiencia en besar y otras cosas, pero nunca antes había probado labios tan dulces que ocasionaran semejante adicción. Despeino sus cabellos y se quitó la camisa, se sentó en la cama y luego se recostó -… porque yo fui el idiota que jamás se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí… porque ella es quien me dice que me quiere sin dudar y yo…no se que siento- cerró los ojos y continuo recordando a su abuelo, era como su padre, viajo tiempo atrás en sus momentos de niñez, momentos divertidos, otros no tanto pero siempre estaba su abuelo en quien confiar, que le dolió dejar por orgullo y porque quería superar a su hermano en el manejo de la empresa más grande de todo Japón y por supuesto de su familia Uchiha. Y vino a su mente el ultimo recuerdo de él, cuando lo vio en la camilla tendido conectado a muchos aparatos… él deseaba verlo sonreír como solo el podía, que aunque los demás lo criticaran era un viejo feliz, dejando el típico orgullo de lado por disfrutar sanamente de la vida, que abandonó los grandes puestos en la empresa familiar dejándola a su descendencia por pasar tiempo con su esposa y… su nieto.

Y luego de llenarse de angustia, impotencia y coraje por querer verlo sano, venía la imagen de Hinata sonriéndole y diciéndole de nuevo esas palabras que él se creía incapaz de pronunciar

_-Te quiero-_

… si esas palabras que llevaban millones de sensaciones y sentimientos adentro, que solo aquel que las decía con el verdadero significado era valiente, al decirlo sin miedo de las consecuencias.

Se levanto de la cama y vio la hora, debía irse pronto, Itachi lo esperaba en el hospital, además quería saber que pasaba con su abuelo, tomo una playera y comenzaba a enfriar afuera por lo que tomo una chaqueta y salió con las llaves del auto en la mano.

-.-

Porque es tan difícil hablar con él…no. Soy yo el problema, él siempre se da cuenta de todo sobre mí, pero no sé nada de él, ¿Qué puedo hacer… para comprenderlo?

Nunca digo lo que siento, pero él se da cuenta, a pesar de que no sé nada sobre él, quiero corresponder, quiero que me note, quiero entenderlo también.

Flas black

_-Porque no puedo… si te quedas conmigo tarde o temprano, vas a salir herido también-_

_-¿Por qué no lo intentamos entonces?- decía el peliblanco esbozando una sonrisa._

_-Rirchiyo-sama algo le inquieta?- decía el chico de ojos bicolor, siguiendo a la chica._

_-Iie… ya te dije que no me llames de usted- con un acto de superioridad bufo fingiendo molestia._

_-Lo siento…parecías molesta todo el día ¿pasa algo? …Es que acaso no soy buena compañía?- tenía una mirada triste, nuevamente vacía y directa._

_-No del todo… pero… siento que estoy siendo una molestia, me disculpo… pero realmente no me observas bien- subió uno de los escalones que daban al jardín de su casa._

_-Por supuesto que sí, estuviste muy pálida esta mañana cuando vine a recogerte, y entonces aunque al caminar inicias con el pie derecho esta vez lo hiciste con el izquierdo-_

_-Ah?- con una ceja alzada._

_-Y cuando te subiste al auto, siempre te pones el cinturón antes de que arranque y esta vez lo hiciste ya que estaba en movimiento y cuando bajaste- decía el peliblanco rodeado de un aura en el que hablaba demasiado rápido._

_-Qué demonios has estado mirando?- decía la chica manoteando algo alterada._

_-Todo lo que haces- volvió a verla de frente, mostrándole toda su atención –ningún detalle es demasiado pequeño para no notarlo-_

_-Realmente eres un acosador… y yo fui una idiota al hacerlo, no hay nada malo conmigo y ciertamente no estoy des-satisfecha contigo en lo más mínimo, pero no estás siendo justo- dijo cambiando el tono de su voz -sólo te preocupas por mí, pero no me dejas saber nada sobre ti, no es igual. No merezco estar en esta posición, siendo atendida por ti sin poder hacer algo por ti- oculto su sonrojo en su flequillo, era muy difícil hablar con él así, pero ya era tiempo de ser honesta._

_-Lo siento, pero no es necesario, el saber que te preocupas por mi sin siquiera pedirlo me es más que suficiente- se llevo una mano al pecho y bajo la mirada sin borrar esa mirada tan vacía._

_-Ese comportamiento es justo del que hablo!- subió la mirada observando cada reacción del chico._

_-Pero, no sé como interactuar contigo si no me pongo a protegerte-_

_-Miketsukami-kun soy la persona menos indicada para darle lecciones a alguien sobre la manera de comunicarse con los demás, pero siento como si la distancia entre nosotros es enorme que la de todos los demás- bajo la mirad, provocando una expresión de tristeza en el peliblanco._

_-Ririchiyo-sama…- con un tono de desconcierto._

_-Es por eso que creo que deberíamos tenernos más confianza, salir mañana a tomar un té, ser iguales en esos momentos, y no puedes ser tan formal conmigo- dijo todo tan rápido que apenas si fue audible para el chico._

_El chico de los ojos bicolor retrocedió unos pasos sin intenciones de ocultar su expresión de sorpresa –no me digas que no quieres tomar un té conmigo?- dijo la chica esperando lo peor._

_-Iie no es eso, solo que mi cabeza se lleno tanto de ti que perdí la respiración- dijo tranquilizándose un poco el chico._

_-De hecho gemiste- con una gotita en la cabeza –entonces… mañana… tomamos te juntos?-_

_-Si… por supuesto que sí-_

_Fin del Flash back_

-Miketsukami-kun quiero… comprenderte…

**Waaa! Tenía demasiado sin actualizar… demo… es que enserio que la escuela y el trabajo no dejan nada de tiempo, y con eso de que tenía ya listo el capitulo y perdí mi teléfono donde lo tenía D: asi que ahora uso un cacahuate :I y… tuve que volver a escribirlo, disculpen la tardanza, los quiero, nos vemos luego bye-bye**


	12. Ese oji-san

**KYA! Onegaii, no me maltraten! Perdón por tardar demasiado en actualizar, pero un problema me surgió /3 de esos que te matan y te reviven sin corazón.**

**Owww Gracias… especialmente a quienes me han escrito reseñas últimamente este va para ustedes hermosos (aunque sea poco)!…C':**

** .Zoro.-For ever**

**Camila Guerrero**

**Niku Kujira**

**Yuuki No Kesshoo**

**Ryu Namikaze**

**Suzuna love**

**Rem Takeshi**

**Hina-chan**

**Cami-chan **

**Angélica **

**Los amo!**

**Disclaimer: Bla, bla, bla, no me pertenece es de Kishimoto-sensei, de lo contrario Itachi sería mi esclavo sexual –hemorragia nasal-**

**Crossover (AU) Sasuhina Y Miketsukami/Ririchiyo**

**Rated M**

**Opening del capitulo : Futarigoto, Radwimps**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 12**

**Ese oji-san**

_Bip bip bip _el sonido de la maquina que le proporcionaba oxigeno artificial al Uchiha inundaba los oídos de un pelinegro que se encontraba recargado a la cama.

-Oji-san…- cerró los ojos, tratando de conciliar el sueño, sabía que no lo lograría, puesto que una chica de cabello azulino, le invadía los pensamientos.

-_Te quiero…-_

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de desechar sus pensamientos… no estaba seguro de lo que debía sentir, apenas había decidido comenzar su relación con la ojiperla, y se mostraba tan confundido.

Por otro lado estaba, su mejor amigo y compañero de años, su abuelo… su padre, aunque jamás lo admitiera, lo apreciaba en grande manera, era… su padre y le dolía verlo tan… frágil.

-Recupérate pronto… debes conocerla, creo que… al fin entiendo lo que me decías, pero… el estúpido soy yo, por descubrirla y no… no… saber … como … manejar todo esto- hundió su rostro entre sus brazos que yacían cruzados y se entrego al sueño.

-.-

Eran temprano por la mañana, la chica de ojos claros se había despertado temprano, preparándose para ver a su _''novio'' _sentía extraño llamarlo de esa manera… puesto que apenas ayer… suspiraba pensando en lo perfecto que todo había sido y su cara se coloreaba de un rojizo al llegarle como flashes los recuerdos en el auto, y sus palabras de afecto hacia el chico. Definitivamente se moría de felicidad y vergüenza, pero … deseaba verlo.

Bajo corriendo de las escaleras tropezando con su padre que la regaño por su falta de reflejos.

-Hinata! Debes comportarte hija… sabes que esa no es conducta de una señorita.

-Lo-lo siento oto-san, es sólo que iba distraída.

-Prisa?- decía la dulce voz salvadora de su madre desde la cocina.

-Sí oka-san es… hoy tengo que llegar antes- y dirigiéndose sin mas explicaciones a la puerta soltó un adiós repentino a sus progenitores.

Hoy… debía ser… _perfecto._

-.-

-Sasuke, podrías volver al hospital pronto, tengo que atender unos asuntos esta tarde, la noche será tuya.

-Hmph- fue todo lo que respondió el ojinegro al pelilargo.

Subió al auto, con notorios rastros de sueño, esa noche se la había pasado pensando en su abuelo y obviamente en… su chica, sentía extraño llamarla así, pero eso era ''su chica'' y pensarlo le agradaba.

-.-

Al pasar por el salón de la ojiperla, pudo ver que el aula seguía vacía, por lo que sin dudarlo entro, no se perdería por nada del mundo aprovechar la ausencia de las ruidosas fans.

Caminó sigilosamente hacia ella, evitando hacer el menor ruido, y como ella tenia puesto el reproductor distraída en la ventana no lo notó. Se aproximó con una mano a retirarle el auricular, y al intentar hacerlo, se arrepintió y decidió disfrutar de la vista abstracta de su novia.

Llevaba el cabello recogido en un moño a lo alto, mejillas levemente sonrosadas por el clima, que estaba muy caluroso ese día. Al paso de unos minutos la chica sintió que debía voltear y al hacerlo se paralizo al ver al chico frente a ella.

-Sa-Sasuke-kun…

-Sólo Sasuke- bufó, rodando los ojos.

-Go… gomen llevas mucho aquí- retiro los auriculares y lo vio directamente.

-No mucho.

-Porque no me hablaste?

-Te veías linda…- diablos! Malditos sentimientos encontrados lo hacían decir estas cosas.

Pero el ver el sonrojo y las gracias devueltas por la chica, quedo satisfecho.

-co… como esta tu oji-san?- había estado toda la noche pensando en el familiar del chico, estaba preocupada, después de verlo sufrir semejante impacto, imagino que era algo que le dolía y lo comprobó al ver como el chico desviaba la mirada perdiéndose a donde antes ella observaba, como si exigiera perderse en ese punto de vista.

-Mmm… igual- dijo al cabo de unos minutos, luego de estar en silencio. Ella coloco una de sus manos sobre las del chico y este sorprendido le devolvió la mirada, y al hacerlo vio una dulce, breve pero embriagante sonrisa proveniente de la chica –Todo irá bien- pronuncio con dulzura y al escucharla, sintió que era verdad… todo estaría bien, su abuelo debía conocerla, definitivamente, era ella…

Separo la mano que hacia sobre la de la ojiluna y la llevo a su mejilla, rompiendo poco a poco la distancia existente entre ambos, deseando los labios rosados de la chica. Besó delicadamente a la chica, enserio que lo provocaba, lentamente la chica le correspondía… suavemente, paso sus labios a su mejilla rojiza plantando un suave beso. La respiración de ambos no había sido tan afectada, ya que el beso fue breve pero significativo, lleno de confirmación, de apoyo y de sentimientos que florecían en ambos.

Separándose, se puso de pie –nos vemos al rato- dijo el ojinegro con su voz aterciopelada, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Sasuke-sama… (**inner: Agrega el sama porque cuando era niña en la obra que ambos interpretaron él era el ''caballero blanco'' que la salvo, respetando sus nombres en dicha obra lo llamaba Sasuke-sama, y siguió siendo así para ella en sus sueños)**

**-.-**

**-**Sasuke-kun!- la voz de una chica lo detuvo antes de salir del aula de clases.

-que pasa sakura?

-Arreglaste todo con Hinata?

-Hmph, ahora debo irme- hizo un ademan con la mano, guardándola después en sus bolsillos.

-Espera! También voy a los comedores- corrió a darle alance –la verdad, es que me quede pensando en eso, pero me alegra que por fin todo vaya bien, y acepte ser tu amiga- le dio una cálida sonrisa al pelinegro.

-Sakura…

-SASUKE-KUN! Es verdad que Hinata es tu novia?- un par de chicas se agruparon alrededor del Uchiha sacando a la pelirosa de la bolita.

-Hmph!- admitió abriéndose paso, para buscar a su chica –estas chicas van a volverme loco- pensó dirigiéndose a la azotea del colegio recordando que la ojiperla debería estar ahí.

-.-

-Hina, como te fue con Uchiha? Cuéntame ayer te vi irte con él todos hablan de eso- decía una energética chica rubia peinada en cuatro coletas.

-Sí! Verlos irse tan de repente levanto murmullos, se han besado?- agregaba otra rubia ojiazul.

-Temari-san, Ino-san…y-yo… Sasu-sasuke-ku-kun y yo… so-somos no-novios- apenas dijo esto ambas chicas gritaron.

-HINATA! Te ligaste al dios griego!- desprendia el moe en todo el salón, todas las chicas al oírlo se aproximaron rodeando a la ojiperla, invadiéndola de preguntas, en efecto, Uchiha Sasuke, era el más codiciado en Konoha y ella… una chica timida había logrado ligarse al más misterioso ser.

-.-

-Miketsukami-kun!- sus ojos mostraron sorpresa.

-Buenos días Ririchiyo-sama, vine por ti- dijo esbozando una atractiva sonrisa.

-Hmph! Vamos.

El viaje n el auto fue tranquilo viéndose de soslayo en repetidas ocasiones.

_Como puedo llegar… a él_

…

-¿Pasa algo? estas con chapas, ¿te… haz maquillado?-

-No! Es… es solo este estúpido clima- mascullo la chica sin perder el sonrojo que por el contrario se extendia.

Cruzaron la ultima calle, llegando hasta el porton principal del colegio West. El peliblanco le paso su mochila y tomo su mano plantando un delicado beso en sus nudillos.

-Nos vemos ririchiyo-sama

-Ha-hai!

Tenía que encontrar como parar eso o darle una solución rápido, comenzaba a preocuparle de verdad su salud.

-.-

Corria a toda prisa hacia la azotea para encontrarse con el pelinegro dueño de sus sentimientos, cuando chocó con una chica de cabellos azulinos y ojos turquesas.

-Nori-chan!

-Hina-san has visto a Sasuke?

-Sasuke-kun? Que haces por aquí?

-Sí, el mismo y… pues me eh cambiado de colegio.

-Me, me alegra Nori-chan- dijo la ojiluna con una dulce sonrisita –No eh visto a Sasuke, pero creo que estará en la azotea.

Dicho esto la chica corrió en dirección a la planta alta gritando un gracias.

-Ah?, Nori-chan, yo también voy para allá- murmuro la chica para sí reanudando su camino.

-.-

-SASUKE!- grito la oji turquesa abrazando al pelinegro por la espalda.

-Nori! Que haces aquí?!- un asombrado pelinegro se separaba del empalagoso abrazo.

-Me eh cambiado, pero que malo eres, que no te alegra?- decía haciendo un puchero.

-hmph!

-Sasuke…- apareció una chica de cabellos agitados –lamento llegar tarde… es solo que… me entretuve… con mi profesor….- decía con voz entre cortada.

-No llevo mucho aquí

-Sasuke llévame a conocer el colegio.

-No puedo Nori

-Lle…llevala Sasuke-kun, estare bien

-No vienes?

-Iie, necesito organizar algunas cosas de mis materias, nos vemos mas tarde?

-hmph! Pasare a tu salón, vamos Nori- dijo caminando hacia las escaleras, ¿que mas daba? Tenia que ayudar a su amiga, pero deseaba estar con su chica.

-.-

-Sasuke, puedes creerlo? Estamos en la misma clase, oh podremos regresar a los viejos tiempos, volver a ganarte en todo y-fue interrumpida por el pelinegro.

-Ja, ganarme, si eres una usuratonkachi- su tono era con aires de sperioridad.

-Ah, andas de juguetón, Sasuke de verdad que te eh extrañado.

-TEME!- gritaba un rubio alegre mientras se acercaba a su amigo

-Dobe que quieres ya te eh dicho que no me grites así.

-Tranquilo, oh y ella?

-Soy Nori, mucho gusto- dijo la alegre chica extendiéndose para abrazar al rubio.

Al chico le tomo por sorpresa pero acepto gustoso el gesto y le devolvió una sonrisa –Uzumaki Naruto.

Volteo a ver a donde estaba el Uchiha –oe teme y Hinata-chan?

-Está arreglando unas cosas.

-Teme así tratas a tu novia, que malo eres.

-Novia?- dijo la peliazulada –Hinata es tu novia Sasuke?

-Hmph!- y fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de irse a su clase.

Ese día todo paso a lo más normal, la chica de ojos turquesas se había ganado la confianza de sus compañeros y Sasuke solo alcanzaba a escuchar las mentiras que se creaba con respecto a ellos en la infancia. Cuando las clases terminaron fue en busca de la ojiperla.

-Tengo que ir al hospital te dejaré en tu casa- dijo el chico abriendo la puerta dándole acceso al coche.

-Hai, pero… puedo acompañarte? No me molestaría hacerlo.

-Hmhp- encendió el auto y fueron al hospital.

-.-

-¡Oji-san!- corrió a la camilla, su abuelo se encontraba despierto y con su hermano mayor por un lado –despertaste.

-Tsunade-sama dijo que se debía al constante reposo, al parecer el abuelo tiene huesos fuertes

-Me alegro tanto- dijo una vocesita desde la puerta.

-Hinata, pasa- dijo Itachi con cortesía. La había conocido ayer y le parecía muy linda, apta para su hermano y por su parte hermosa.

-Nada puede contra este viejo Sasuke-chan- la voz del anciano era cansada y rasposa producto de un tiempo inmóvil – ¿quién es?

-Oh… ella es mi novia oji-san, ven Hinata- extendió una mano hacia la ojiperla que avergonzada lo acepto.

-Mucho gusto.

-Oh, ella es muy bella Sasuke- la observó con atención le recordaba a la madre de su nieto.

-Arigato- dijo la pobre Hinata que estaba mas que acalorada por el alago.

-Oji-san necesitas descansar, será mejor que nos vayamos y vuelva mañana.

-Deacuerdo, pero en cuanto antes iré a la empresa.

-no hace falta oji-san todo va bien, verdad Sasuke?

-Hmhp

-Ejerciste tu lugar hijo?- dijo el abuel sorprendido. El Uchiha menor, era dueño de la mitad de la empresa, les pertenecía a él y a su hermano, pero nunca había tomado enserio el hecho de r y dirigir su parte, pero a raíz de los problemas de salud de su abuelo había tomado la decisión de ir y colaborar.

-Estamos trabajando en un proyecto nuevo, después te contaré- dijo el menor tomando de la mano ala ojiperla y dirigiéndose afuera.

-Iremos caminando, te molesta?

-Iie… esta bién podré estar más tiempo con Sasuke-sama.

-Sasuke-sama?- dijo en tono divertido arqueando una ceja

-Go-gomenasai Sasuke-kun- y ahí estaba de nuevo su tartamudeo .

-Con que soy sama para ti eh?- ronroneo las palabras atrayendo a la chica hacia el deteniéndose a un costado de una casa del vecindario de la ojiperla, ls luces eran tenues debido a que comenzaba a oscurecer.

-Sasuke- estaba nerviosa por la proximidad de sunovio y porque oh dios deseaba tanto tenerlo cerca.

-Entonces tan importante soy?- deslizo una de sus manos por su mejilla colorada –¿lo soy Hinata?

-H-hai!- respondio sin apartar la mirada del chico. Y tan lentamente se acercó para besarla, no solo besarla, exigir esos labios castos de los cuales era dueño, no saba que sentía, no sabia que decir, solo que tena emociones encontradas sin poder dar explicación de ellas, sin poder responder a sus palabras de amor que con cariño ella le decía, solo quería sentir sus labios, sentirla cerca, saber que era querido y deseado, necesitado, era una chica extraña que había cambiado sus pensamientos que lo había conquistado con sus sonrojos, su boca suelta cuando estaba llena de valor, le gustaba, sí le gustaba mucho tanto que no quería perderla, porque lo había hecho descubrir que podía sentirse solitario si no la tenía cerca. Se separaron por falta de aire, y de nuevo volvió a besarla escuchando un suave _te quiero_ de la chica y esbozando una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Definitivamente esa chica inocente lo hacía sentirse diferente y eso le gustaba.

**Lo siento lo siento de verdad no me maten estoy escasa de inspiración, sufrí unas situaciones tristes con mi pareja y mi "mejor amiga" ojalá lo que uno esribe fuera la vida en realidad pero todo se convierte en un caos y a aprte por mis estudios y m trabajo no eh tenido tiempo, empezaré una serie de drabbes espero que me sigan ;) los amo**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS LOS AMO :***

**Rox Fuera!(:**


End file.
